My Favorite Mistake
by Kami-Inu
Summary: AU. One night. One night finally pushed her over the edge. Upon awakening, Maka is forced to deal with a broken heart, impulsive actions, and a hothead sporting a demon's grin. But while learning to take on those pesky fears beneath the surface, said grinning demon from that night just won't leave her alone, in any form. The kicker? She...didn't want him to.
1. My Medicine

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Soul Eater'. All rights belong to Okubo Atsushi. I also do not own any of the songs referenced. All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**NOTE: Lemon, dead ahead. The drunken sex variety. Contains some biting and bloodplay. **

**My Medicine**

The lights were dim. The room seemed hazy, though it was hard to tell whether it was from her blurry vision, or if there were actually traces of smoke in the room. Considering the character she was with, it wouldn't surprise her in the least if he smoked. Their kisses already tasted of beer, and something spicy she couldn't identify. Maybe it was just him. She felt herself go falling backwards and then bounce slightly, as he pushed her down; she had landed on a bed. It continued from there.

Fumbling hands. Her hands, mostly. She was riding a wave of shot after shot, as well as inexperience. He knew exactly what he was doing though, with every kiss and every nip, every bite and lick and tug and touch. Every scratch, every grind and press. Everywhere his hands roamed became bare; in no time at all, she found herself stripped, her virgin body revealed before him.

She was like a gift he had unwrapped on Christmas morning, and he was all too eager to begin his playtime-even if it had become something of a routine. She was a new face, that was what she had going for her. That, and she was young. Not too young, just young enough for him to feel that slight delight from the taste of youth. She wasn't as jaded as he.

Those words, the words the In-Character version of herself would say to a situation like this, were nowhere to be found. There was no need to look for them, no want or desire to. She was having a grand old time just the way things were now, and she needed that, even as the obvious questions wriggled their way to the surface of her mind.

Who was he? Had they exchanged names prior to this? She couldn't recall, and for whatever reason it too just didn't seem so important to her at this time. Her hands clutched at his back, and she drew in sharply as she felt his warm breath and forceful kisses trail down from her neck to her collar, and then even lower, between her breasts. Vaguely, the thought crossed her mind of there not being much of anything there-booze or not, she was still her, at least a little.

But it disappeared instantly as, without warning, his tongue slipped out, to toy with the tip of her nipple for a few seconds, before he began to bite playfully at the soft, supple skin, sucking it to leave a decent bruise. He enjoyed both of her mounds with his hands and mouth, and it was all too obvious that he really didn't give a damn about size. Boobs were boobs, and more importantly, boobs were _fun_. This reassured her, even while she wasn't worried about everything else she should've been panicking over. Such strange standards she had under the influence. She was the same, just upside-down. Topsy-turvy? Tupsy-Torvy? Dupside-Own?

Her hands were apart now-one was on his head, tangled in his spiky hair while the other continued to travel along his back, fingertips reacting and pressing in deeply every time a new sensation was recorded. He was making his way down her body with that skilled mouth and pair of hands, so that was pretty much every other moment.

She was having a hard time keeping her breathing steady, and the sounds escaping her lips were obviously having an effect on him. He had stripped down to his boxers, and proceeded to take her hand away from his back, to press against the noticeable bulge in his shorts. He had started to pant as well, and the look in his eyes was beyond lustful. It was practically carnivorous. Huh. How did she remember such a word at such a time, she wondered.

"Feel that? That's all for you. _Because_ of you." He was grinning, and in her drunken vision, his teeth looked razor sharp. She imagined briefly how many hickeys she'd bear upon her pale skin after this encounter. Too many to bother counting. She much preferred to just sit back and bask in this new experience.

_It's happening, it's really...happening... _She was brought again into the moment as suddenly, her legs were forced apart, and that familiar warm breath began to graze a highly sensitive area located just a bit lower and under from her belly button. Large hands rested upon her thighs, squeezing at the flesh there, kneading it with rough fingertips. But the touches were deft, the hands skilled. The contact was pleasurable, not pained.

She had no clue what sort of work he could've been involved in to wind up with hands like those. She let out a yelp as he bit at her leg, just slightly above her knee-and then nipped at the skin behind it. The jolt that surged through her was indescribable, but it was quickly topped by the feel of something wet like her caressing that spot between her legs. She cried out, and bucked her hips; his tongue darted past her lips and into that tight little opening, then out again to that little nub just above, with the nerves being rocked by so much foreign stimulation.

The sounds and syllables that left her were halted, high-pitched, breathy and short-she couldn't form any sort of coherent sentence or thought. All she knew was that this, all of this, it felt _good_. After being locked down for so long, studious and quiet and tense and repressed, it felt good to just let loose, and allow things to flow on their own. To take a path, and not try so forcibly to direct where it led. Right now, she was following another's lead for a change. A person unknown, both scary and exciting. This was happening, it was actually happening, and it wasn't with _**him**_, it was with...someone else...

"Ah!" Just as she felt she was about to burst, he stopped his actions; she looked up at him, confused for a moment as she watched him rummage through what appeared to be a drawer beside the bed-maybe it was a large box that opened sideways, she couldn't be sure. He pulled his boxers off, and she was treated to the sight of a very nice male rear. Come to think of it, what about the rest of him? Mmm, yes, he was a looker. Good build. Intense eyes. And that smile...she probably should've been afraid, but instead, it drew her in.

Like a moth to the flame. She knew she'd get burned-in the morning, she'd have to deal with the consequences. But right now, she didn't care. She was going to live in the moment, and enjoy it. Forget about everything that had driven her to this point, and simply reap the benefits. Outcomes. Would this still be such a good idea in the daytime?

He had finally come back to her. The thoughts in her mind were instantly quelled. She gave him a tipsy, sweet smile, and as her eyes drifted down, promptly took in the large appendage between his legs, covered in a tight sheer sheen. It was erect, adding extra length. She was going to feel this the next day, she knew it. As he pinned her to the bed, that same grin was upon his face yet again, lighting up his gaze with a new hunger.

His erection brushed her thigh, before he brought it to rest just outside her entrance, the tip touching lightly. He wouldn't be gentle. She knew it. But it was going to hurt oh so good.

Nipping her neck, he kissed her lips and nibbled at them too, before finally biting down with a canine. The delicate skin broke from his teeth, and she felt a trickle of blood drip towards her chin, until he licked it up, and kissed away the rest roughly. His eyes locked with hers, and he pressed his body even closer. This was it.

"Ready?" And without waiting for an answer, he thrust inside.

The pain. Oh holy fuck, the pain. She didn't always swear, but this was an occasion to do so, mentally and otherwise-though the sound was unintelligible. A brief grunting chuckle left his lips. Did this amuse him? It _smarted_! It _really_ smarted. Was something of that size even supposed to have been poking around there in the first place? She didn't know, she never got detailed instructions on that sort of stuff, aside from the general sex ed.

And she'd never bothered asking further, simply figuring that when the time came, the questions would answer themselves. In a way, she supposed they had...

Her hands clutched and clung to him, as he thrusted in and out. With each motion, the throbbing between her legs started to fade-her body was growing used to the strange object inside, and the alcohol was probably having an effect on things, too. As the pain dissipated, the pleasure from before rocketed through her, from her head to her feet, ten-no, fifty times more intense than when he'd been using his tongue.

By now, she was moaning and crying out, crying for him, only for him, caught in the web he'd woven with everything he did. He was gripping at her, and pulling her hair; he too was groaning, in obvious ecstasy as he bit her shoulder deeply and growled possessively. It stung more this time, and it wasn't until she felt the warmth trickling down that she realized he'd broken the skin.

But she didn't care. If anything, it made the feelings in her shoot through the roof, and with a last gasp and a word she couldn't quite identify, she came hard and fell against him, panting and whimpering in helpless, exhausted pleasure. So that...was an orgasm, huh...? Had she...ever quite experienced something like that before? She certainly couldn't remember, not now or prior to this moment. And she didn't care. Having it now was what counted, and it had felt..._amazing_...

Giving a couple more strong thrusts, he came as well, and slowed his pace after a few more moments. He too was reeling from the climax, even as familiar as it had been for him. He hadn't had a lay like that in a good while-where there were sparks, not just instinct. He'd felt her, and she him. He'd tasted her, in more ways than one. And he'd actually tried to engage her, not only to get his rocks off. That was something. Most of the time, he could care less.

She lay there in his strong arms, the buzz shifting her body from the inside out, and every part of her mind-numbingly sensitive from what had just taken place. She knew the blood on her shoulder had probably trailed down to the sheets beneath her, but she couldn't even bring herself to check. More importantly, she _didn't care_.

But what she was able to do was cup his face in both of her hands, and bring her lips to his in the most passionate kiss she could muster, muttering out a breathless "Thank you". He returned the contact, not the words, but that was okay. She fell asleep in his hold, for once at peace and settled, even while being so far away from friends and home.

The morning would soon bring its own fresh hell, though. The hangover was only the tip of the iceberg.

**A/N: ...yeaaah...hi there? o_o"**

**Yes, yes, yes, I know-it's been a LONG while since I last posted anything here [almost 2 years? IDK], and now suddenly here I am showing up w/something completely unexpected...I know a lot of you were hoping for more GrimmHime [Bleach], and instead I'm offering up 'Soul Eater', a new fandom, AND a new rare-pair [not gonna reveal that name officially in print until next chapter, along w/spiffy new cover art]. Guess I've got some explain' to do. ^_^"  
><strong>

**Umm, does it help if I add...that this used to be an idea for a GH fic [NOT an actual fic, just the idea]? It didn't work in the 'Bleach' universe though, and I would up scrapping it after a few pages. The Plotbunny ran away...  
><strong>

**'ducks quickly to avoid any flying objects thrown out of displeasure' Umm, I don't wanna go into too many major details here, b/c the story is just starting! But, I will stress: **

**Even w/the Lemons, THIS IS NOT A PWP [Porn Without Plot/Plot What Plot] TYPE FIC! Although it takes a little while to tell...well, I did my best to make it as enjoyable as I could. If you're willing to give me a chance, would you like to read more of this tale? **

**I've already finished the fic, so updates will be consistent. I'm just wondering...about the interest. Obviously, no one is obligated to read my work, but I'm not gonna lie and say I don't care whether or not others like it, b/c I do...I like being an entertainer, that's the best way I can phrase it.**

**Also...'sighs' This next bit is gonna sound SO heavy, but just give me a little more of your time, please? And I apologize in advance. 'trigger warning for death'**

**During the course of writing this fic late last year [late Nov.-late Dec.], the one person who was always there to check up on me and encourage me with my work, was my Mom. She and I were living together on the mainland for two years up until last April, and while I missed her dearly, I'll be the first to admit our relationship was not perfect. We had issues. **

**But that was one thing Mom never stopped doing: encouraging me, to keep on going forwards. She was so happy when I finished this. She told me I could make it professionally. She thought I was a natural-born writer. IDK about that, but, y'know...it's still nice to hear. I was so glad, that something I enjoyed doing was making someone I cared about happy as well. Mom was looking forward to when I would start posting this, and letting her know how it was received. She was so proud...**

**That's not gonna happen, though. My Mom died, without warning, on the 4th of September, 2014. I will never forget that date, or that night. _Never_.**

**So. Part of why I'm posting this now...is for her. Yes, there is probably someone out there pulling a face right now and saying "How is this a tribute to your Mom, it's smut, blah-blah-blah", I don't doubt that. And my answer: my Mom knew what my story was about, and what it contained. She did not condemn or shame me for writing it; she had her own personal experiences and beliefs, and as such she wasn't one to pass unnecessary judgement. Heck, it sounded pretty interesting to her [though I will admit, we're both cracked eggs XD]. **

**Like I said before, there is a plot here. It's just...an odd one. Really odd. This weird little tale has attained a personal meaning to me; it was the last full-length fic I completed while she was still alive. I'm not gonna get the chance to do that again...but I don't wanna make her sad by moping. Therefore, this. 'gestures to this brand new fic posting' Fuck it, YOLO. And I'm sick of living in fear.  
><strong>

**Feedback is welcomed and appreciated. It's been so long since I've done this, and I'm worried that I may be rusty. ^^; If there is an audience for this, please don't be afraid to stop in and say hi, no matter the form. Review, alert, fave...whatever floats your boat. I like hearing back from everyone [and making new friends]. :)**

**Next time: The morning after. Joy unbounded. Uhh, see you soon? Also, happy Halloween, everyone! [dang it, not again...I accidentally a ramble.]  
><strong>


	2. Criminal

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Soul Eater'. All rights belong to Okubo Atsushi. I also do not own any of the songs referenced. All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**NOTE: Mentions of prior mutual dubious consent [drunk sex], and mild violence.**

**Criminal**

"...ugh..."

The sound of distantly twittering birds and rumbling engines slowly filtered into the hearing of the lone figure lying in a messy bed. It bore a broken leg, the centerpiece to an equally trashed room.

There were cracks in the walls, and holes too. Clothes were scattered about, among other things, which included beer bottles and cans, some CDs and DVDs, a TV, a few tools-tools? Really?-a dresser beside the bed, and of course, dirty magazines. This was clearly a man's domain. And one with a temper, to boot.

"Oh, jeez...it hurts..." As she sat up from the tangled sheets, holding her pounding head with her fingers threaded through loose ash-blonde locks, eighteen year old Maka Albarn turned her attention to rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and trying to recall _what_ exactly had happened the night before to give her such a headache. Her mouth hurt a little too, and there was a strange flavor on her tongue. Her lips and inside were dry, and there was the faint taste of blood when she licked the former.

Her bare legs shifted slightly under the covers. Moving right, she tried to climb out of the bed. But she suddenly lurched, as a wave of nausea hit her full on. The sun was streaming in from a nearby window, and its warmth hit her skin, causing her to shiver at just how cold she was. There wasn't a scrap of clothing on her, and it-

Wait. A. Minute.

Maka froze, the color beginning to drain from her already pale face. Her heart was starting to pound, and it was only now that she could smell the unmistakeable odor of beer, mingling together with the still air...

She was naked. Why? Why would she be sleeping in the nude? She never did that. Whose room was this? It wasn't her room. What the hell was going on?!

Her green eyes darted to and fro, desperately scanning her surroundings. It wasn't too hard to figure out that it belonged to a guy-the question was who. It was unfamiliar to her, so that automatically ruled out any of her friends. Which was both a good and bad thing. Eventually though, she had to stop looking so quickly, because as frightened as she was, rapid movement plus anxiety, nausea, _that smell,_ and the now blinding sunlight? Not a winning combination.

She drew up a leg, feeling so vulnerable and lost. But a sharp pain shot up from between them, and Maka winced, bringing it back down. Tentatively checking beneath the blankets after a few seconds of indecision, she found the faint, but unmistakeable signs of dried blood on her inner thighs.

That? That wasn't a good sign, at all. It was all only serving to confirm her worst fears-that something seriously skeevy had gone down last night. She moved her right shoulder, and another pain wracked her from there. Looking over, she was shocked to see what appeared to be a small, bloody puncture wound-jeez more blood? It was dry too, at least, but still...where, or in the case of the latter, _what_ on Earth had they both come from?

_Clothes. I need to find my clothes, and my purse, and then...get some answers. I may be sick as a dog, but I'm not going to take this lying down!_ As scary as the situation was, Maka couldn't deny the little spark of anger that flickered beneath. Who was so brazen enough to think he could get away with drugging her and then...then...

Managing to crawl out of the bed, she had just wrapped a sheet around herself as a makeshift dress. Searching for her clothes, she suddenly heard the door open. The clean scent of a shower filtered into the room, mixing with the other one and covering it some. A voice drawled out, masculine and amused. It was very teasing, and Maka could feel the shiver slip down her spine. Even with the sheet, she felt exposed.

"So, you're finally awake. Morning, Princess. Sleep well?"

She didn't want to look at him. Maka didn't want to admit that this figure had any sort of power over her, just with that voice of his. But she also couldn't hide behind her fear. It was important to acknowledge-to pretend it wasn't there was foolish-but she'd never get anywhere if she allowed it to take her over completely. She wanted answers, didn't she? So, swallowing her nerves, she slowly turned to face the man that stood in the doorway.

He was taller than her, and definitely older. Well built, with a muscular frame that was currently on display for her to see-his chest was bare, a few drops of water trickling down from his shoulders. He was only clad in a pair of jeans, a black shirt in his hands. He didn't seem to care that his spiky, light brown locks were still damp, falling in front of his piercing gaze.

A small metal strip ran across the bridge of his nose, while a few thin hoops dangled from his ears. He was into body modification, apparently. His lips were set in a smug little grin, and even from where she stood Maka could tell his teeth were sharp. That explained where the mark on her shoulder came from...

As she continued to stare at him like a deer in headlights, Maka realized that, as startling as his appearance was, it wasn't entirely unfamiliar. In fact, she swore she could place it, somewhere...but where? It hurt, but she had to think back on it. Where had he come from?

_Where, where...oh! That new building across the street from Shibusen! That time when Liz and Patty went out to the bar with those construction workers!_ Her jaw dropped. _He was with them!_ Her thoughts were racing now. _What was his name? It started with a G! Gi...Gir...Giri..._

He was staring at her, still grinning but a bit annoyed now, seeing as she hadn't yet responded to his question. "What, cat got your tongue or something? Maybe you can't speak 'cause of all the noise you made last night? Heh." He licked his lips. "For a virgin, you sure were into it. Got me goin' real good. Real _hard_." He leered at her, and that was when it all clicked.

"Giriko!" Maka could feel her face heating up. "F-From the new shopping strip by the school!" _How in the ever-loving fuck did I wind up with __**him**__?_ Maka's conscience was screaming at her, and she had no idea whether to cry or laugh.

He chuckled. "Oh, so you remember me? Took me a little while to figure you out. You were the one I noticed first way back when-right before those two sisters came along. They were cute. Wouldn't let me do anything with them, though. Fucking frigid. And the other one wouldn't stop laughing. Hell, I passed out 'cause I was so _bored_! I don't ever do that!" He paused, and scratched his head. "Funny, though. They never called me back."

Maka had had enough. She was tired of not knowing what was going on. _Screw tears, screw madness-I want my answers! And he's gonna give them to me!_ Gritting her teeth against the slight pain below, she marched over until she was directly in front of Giriko. Planting one hand on her hip, and standing up at her full height to make herself look more imposing-even though she was still considerably shorter than him, and nauseous to boot-she pointed her other finger in his face, and gave him the fiercest look she could manage.

"You _sleazeball_! What did you do to me last night?! You doped me up and dragged me back to your place, is that it? You'll pay for this, I swear it!" Now she was trying to sound intimidating, even while sick.

But the only effect it was having on the male was irritation, and he let out a growl, swatting her hand away. His gaze was slightly narrowed, and heated. "Back off. If I'd wanted to rape you, you can be damn sure I wouldn't need t'use drugs to do it. And _I_ wasn't the one who came after you."

He smirked again and pointed his finger at her forehead. "_You_ were the one who bumped into me, nearly spilled my fresh drink, blubbered like a baby and then dragged me off to a corner somewhere. You were lonely, and I had nothing to do. So I decided to humor you. But _you_ started it first. I didn't do a damn thing you didn't want me to."

Maka was gaping like a fish, looking after him dumbfounded as he walked around her, putting on his shirt. He then started searching through the things on the floor. After a couple minutes, he produced a dress, coat, undergarments, sandals and a purse. He had good eyes. He dropped them in front of her, and proceeded to head back out the door.

"Bathroom's down the hall if you need it. I'm hungry, so I'm gonna eat. And I got work soon, too. Let yourself out, okay?"

But Maka stopped him with a forceful grab of his thick arm. She couldn't wrap her hand around it completely, so she had to dig her fingers into his skin. He growled, and turned to look at her with another sharp stare. "What now?"

"Like hell I would go anywhere with you willingly!" He rolled his eyes. "You were drunk off your rocker, and so was I. Shit, I was drunk _before_ I got to that crap shoot. I don't know what you're like usually, but last night you were clingy as fuck. I played into it."

Now he was looking at her a bit more seriously. "Look, I'm sorry if you were saving yourself for Prince Charming or something, but I didn't do anything wrong. You came after me. The hell would I get out of lying to you, anyway? Like I'd really wanna get jailed for that." He huffed. "If I'm gonna fry, it may as well be for someone worth it. I ain't getting caught for nothing. I'll go down in a blaze of glory."

Angry as she was, Maka felt her breath catch in her throat for just a moment, as she saw a new expression cross Giriko's features. It was an unknown emotion, at saying those words. It seemed strange, in contrast with how he'd looked just a minute ago.

Why some**one**? Not some**thing**?

Then, it was gone. He looked at Maka with that same stubborn defiance. "We were both drunk. If I really wanted to, I could just as easily accuse _you_ of fucking me over too." He grinned. "But I ain't that weak, or petty."

Maka was looking down, her hand still on his arm. He made no motion to move it. As loathe as she was to admit it, it seemed as though she was forced to accept this: for whatever reason, she had slept with this man, this cocky brute, Giriko. Last night, she'd gotten drunk, and...

Hey, come to think of it, why _had_ she gotten drunk? She wasn't much for drinking, but she was certainly suffering the effects of a hangover. Just what exactly had happened to set all of this in motion?

"Oi." She glanced up, to lock eyes with the man in front of her. He reached over, took her hand in his-jeez, it was so much bigger than hers!-and dropped it. It fell at her side, and she blinked, still trying to come up with an appropriate response.

"I told you, I'm hungry. And I ain't got anything else to say. So beat it." He turned once again, to leave the room. In a split second, Maka had made her decision. She darted to the door, and slammed it shut. He looked at her with a warning gaze. "Woman..."

"You don't even know my name, do you?" She stared at him furiously, trying to keep her breathing calm and her voice steady. "I am Maka Albarn. And I'm not just some lay!" It was getting harder to not yell at him entirely. "You-You took my, my-you did _that_ to me! And you-you don't even care! You don't even care about how I feel! You have no remorse! And you didn't even use protection!"

At this, he let out a barking laugh. "What d'you take me for? Of course I did! I may've been drunk, but I ain't stupid! You think I wanna deal with a fucking mini-me running around? What are you on about anyway, woman-oh sorry, I mean _Maka_?" He said her name almost mockingly, putting such a bitter emphasis on it that she couldn't help but flinch at his tone. "You know, you're really taking this way too seriously. Most women are happy when I fuck 'em. They certainly don't go around accusing me of shit. And the ones who won't fuck me? I don't give a rat's ass, there'll always be more women t'go around."

Extending his hand, he flicked her nose. "Aww, were you hoping that I'd fall for you or something, like you were the best little girl in the world and sleeping with you would save me or some kinda garbage?" He snorted. "Ha, save yourself, instead. You must've been hammered to be so delusional, expecting that to happen."

His eyes flashed. "It was fun though..._real_ fun. We should do it again sometime."

That was it. Maka may have been able to hold back the tears, but her frustration was at its breaking point. She didn't even know whether she still had her book to Maka-Chop this bastard with-but screw looking through her purse right now. She'd let him have it some other way! Her hand swung towards his face, and her open palm struck his cheek with all the force she could muster.

It happened in an instant. Maka was shoved up against the door, her wrist now in Giriko's steel grip. She was pinned, and his other hand had found its way to her hair, pulling on it hard as he glared at her. Those teeth of his looked like little white daggers, and his breath was hot against her face as he leaned in, his lips an inch or two away from her own. What was he going to do? Would he strike her back, in retaliation? Or find another way to hurt her?

"Get out." His tone was deadly dangerous, cold. "I'm done humoring you. Get your shit and leave. I have better things to do than try to coddle some high and mighty prissy bitch. I ain't responsible for your mistakes." That's right. This was a mistake. One big, all-consuming mistake.

And in the center of it was him, the man who had stolen something precious from her, something that was meant to be shared with someone who actually cared.

But she was done playing with fire for the moment. Next time, Giriko might not give her a warning. In this case, she was grateful for her fear, and more than willing to back off. Nodding silently, she waited as he let her go and stepped back. Bending down to scoop up her things while keeping the sheet in place, she proceeded to open the door, scurrying down the hall.

She could feel his gaze on her, it burned like a red-hot poker. She found the bathroom easily enough, and let out a sigh of relief as soon as she was able to close the door behind her.

Yes, this was a very precarious situation indeed. But she had to keep going forward. She couldn't take back what had happened. All she could do was move on. So, with a heavy heart, Maka began dressing herself. Now that she had these few answers...she could go ahead a couple of paces, but where would it lead her?

The world was mixed up, mucked up, fucked up. Who knew?

**…...**

It only took a few minutes to put her clothes back on, but Maka found herself waiting an extra couple simply out of the desire to avoid any more confrontations. Still, she had to creep on a little bit further ahead, when she saw that the hallway was empty.

She found the kitchen, and a standing Giriko, facing away from her in front of a counter and cabinets. The kitchen was a mess, just like the bedroom. But it was mainly because it was crowded and disorganized, not because of visibly rotting food stuffs and disgusting pots and pans. She was actually surprised at the fact that, despite the empty booze bottles in the bedroom, he did his dishes.

Maka wasn't about to congratulate him on this though, leaving before he had a chance to discover her again. Her eyes briefly glanced over the wooden door as it closed behind her. She managed to register that it was damaged, hacked up with jagged slashes. She didn't bother dwelling on how that might've happened.

Once outside, Maka had to raise a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. Her head was throbbing, and she had no idea what part of Death City she'd wound up in. She was probably going to have to walk a little ways before she could place a landmark and figure out where to go from there. Perhaps she should've taken another gamble, and asked him for some aspirin? Certainly not food, seeing how icky her stomach was feeling at the moment. Maybe later. He obviously drank a lot, so he had to have some hangover cures on hand.

Unless he was a sadist, and just rode them out naturally...? Or maybe he drank so much he was immune to them. Yeah, that made more sense.

The heat was nigh unbearable, and eventually Maka had to shed her jacket, placing it over her head instead to offer some sort of comfort from the sun. It worked for her eyes, but not much else. That great grinning ball of fire wouldn't quit. Most of the time, she enjoyed the daylight hours. She wasn't a big night owl, unless you counted all her instances of study sessions that ran a bit past bedtime. Partying like this wasn't really her forte.

_Partying...party_... Hey, why did that sound so familiar? Maka was getting the strangest sense of deja vu, like that word should have meant something to her. An image filtered into her frazzled mind, but it was cracked and blurry, and right now it still hurt to over think things. She was amazed she'd been able to recall Giriko as she had. But this was made all the more difficult to handle, seeing as she preferred to use her brain.

The point was, it wasn't clear enough for her to risk discomfort and chase after, not when she needed as much of her energy as she could muster to keep on walking.

Still though...party. A party. And booze. She had been drunk. Was a party the reason why? No, that made no sense. She'd been to other get-togethers, and had never once felt the inclination to drink. More accurately, most of the parties she attended had no booze available to her. If a party was involved, what sort had it been, and what made it so different that she would break her own limits, to the point of winding up like this?

The road began to rise, and Maka let out a groan as she realized that she'd soon have to tromp uphill. While feeling like her limbs were made of overstretched rubber, and her head was about to explode. And like her stomach was curdling. And she still hurt a tad down there. All under the late summer heat, no less. Brilliant.

"Ah-" As the sunshine continued to bore down on her, she winced as her injured shoulder was exposed to a direct beam of sunlight. The heat aggravated the sensitive wound, and she looked at it with a pang of worry, hoping that it didn't decide to start bleeding again. That was just what she needed, to go home looking like an accident victim.

She had a ton of hickeys, she knew that much. She'd easily spotted them in the mirror while she was hurriedly changing. The paths he'd taken across her uncharted flesh had been left behind in those tenderly bruised trails. She huffed. _Stupid Giriko._ Her brow furrowed. _Stupid Giriko and his stupid sharp teeth._ _What the hell, did he want to sleep with me, or eat me?_ She then realized that that question brought quite the mental images to mind.

_Oh GOD, did he actually do THAT to me?! And oh, jeez, I-I don't-what did it feel like...no, NO! I'm NOT focusing on that! It's over and done!_ More vague memories were coming to mind, still not helping to clear the picture in her head. All she knew was that something must've happened, and it smelled putrid. Like a dirty little secret just dying to be popped, divulged, released.

Her thoughts jumped back hurriedly, oddly enough to the subject of Giriko's sharp teeth. Those teeth had marked her, with the telltale signs of having belonged to someone else and then some. If she were being truthful with herself, she didn't really think his teeth were stupid. In fact, they were strangely reassuring. Probably because they weren't the first pair of sharp ones she'd seen. Giriko's teeth reminded her of...of...of...

Maka stopped suddenly, rooted to the spot where she stood. But her body was not steady; a slow shudder was beginning to make its way up her spine, wracking her with tremors. With just one thought, one name, the floodgates had been wrenched open. The images of the night before came rushing back to her all at once, in full force.

It was a good thing she'd managed to make it past the hill. Thankfully, it was short. She was on even ground now. If her legs had started wobbling back there like they were now, she'd have gone tumbling downwards.

That name. One name, one night, one long mental movie.

"_Soul_..."

**A/N: Umm...ta-da?  
><strong>

**Here it is, at long last, the official disclaimer/blurb for this lil' fic of mine. If the character filter and previous chapters [vague] descriptions were too much of a tease to get anything across, then this and the cover art will clear up any misunderstandings. :)**

**Yes: This is a GiriMaka fic! As in, GirikoxMaka. I know that this is certainly a rocky start, for any sort of pairing. But, if you were to ask me honestly...I can't really see these two fitting into the usual relationship mold. [That's one reason why I didn't tag this 'Romance' here.] I figure some of you must be scratching your heads and wondering how on Earth could these two ever have any sort of basis. Well... [next bit is copy/pasted from my GiriMaka oneshot, posted at separate account]**

****My logic train kind of-sort of works like this: In canon, from what I observed in the manga, although Giriko has an attitude, he does respect Arachne deeply. And he's hella shaken up by her death afterwards, though he's good at keeping it inside. He's biding his time until he can face down the one who killed her, in this case Maka. ****

****And honestly? To me, based on the way he reacts once they are face-to-face? I could buy that he harbored some secret feelings for the Spider Queen. I mean, he waited 800 years-nearly a freaking _millennium_-for her return. AND he kept watch over her soul in that golem, I'm assuming-that's how nobody found her out, until the Kishin was released, and they acted on it, thus attracting Maka and co.****

****How does this translate into Giriko ever having interest in someone like Maka, though? Well, aside from what canon gives us [I am a sick puppy, I understand this fully, taking things like ch. 47 and 75 as proof... 'goes to sit in Mr. Corner'], there's also the fact that both Arachne and Maka, I would say, have strong personalities. Both of them have the power to influence/sway others to a powerful degree [see: Arachnophobia and Crona], and both of them have that motherly quality, too. ****

****But then, you throw in the _rest_ of Maka's personality. It's a counter to Giriko's, and I think that if you were to put them in a proper situation [i.e not the battlefield] where they actually got a chance to interact [somewhat?] normally...interesting things would happen. With a few tweaks here and there, that is this [entire] fic. XD ****

******Does any of this make sense? I'm NOT trying to say "GiriMaka is canon and everyone start shipping it, now!" I'm simply trying to explain how I can see these two coming together; it's not just a case of "Oh, they look good together [although they do]/I'm bored/LOL crack pairing" here for me. I did think about the reasons and dynamic. [end copy/paste]  
><strong>****

******However, I also had fun. It wasn't all just logic and planning-I got to get inside the heads of a completely new batch of characters' heads, and flesh out a new universe. I can only hope that I did it well enough to keep all of you satisfied, and reading.  
><strong>****

******Any feedback, be it a fave, alert or even a review, is appreciated. This story...was an experiment, of sorts; although unplanned, it did wind up exposing me to new things, and teaching me in the process too. I'd like to think that I've learned a lot from writing this, but I can't really tell without some sort of feedback...I get scared when it's quiet. I worry that I've messed up. ^^;******

******Okay then! Enough rambling! 'clears throat' Next time: what dirty little secrets are hiding in Maka's memories? And what does Soul have to do with all of this? See you soon...I hope?******


	3. Hell

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Soul Eater'. All rights belong to Okubo Atsushi. I also do not own any of the songs referenced. All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**NOTE: A sequence of violence, references to self-harm, MI [mental illness], and prior drunk sex.  
><strong>

**Hell**

It had all happened so unexpectedly. One moment, she was at Shibusen, wandering the halls musing over how she'd done on the test in History, and the next she was alone at her apartment, getting ready for a party. Her apartment? No, _their_ apartment. Her and Soul's.

That's right. There had been a party. Maka hadn't known a thing about it, until she'd run into the Thompson twins at school. They'd been rather surprised that she was clueless, and had eagerly invited her, eventually getting her to agree through reasons like "Everyone's gonna be there! We can all meet up and hang together! We haven't done that in _so long_!" and "Come on Maka, don't be a scaredy-cat! Live a little! It's always good to get out and enjoy mingling in different scenes! Enjoy life!" That was mainly Liz.

Oh, and who could forget, "It's _fun_! Heeheeheehee!" That one was Patty.

Maka had briefly wondered to herself if Soul had known about the party, and if he would be there. It was a possibility, even though she didn't want to admit it.

Life had been good to the two of them back when they first met as pre-teens. Soul had just moved to Death City, and somehow he and Maka had soon fallen into step together, along with the rest of their friends. Middle and high school went by in the blink of an eye, filled with many happy and warm memories.

There were also many tough times, including fighting between them, but they survived it all together. It was during this time that Maka's feelings for Soul had bloomed, but not wanting to ruin or force anything between them, she'd kept quiet.

And then, just after their graduation...the incident.

They had gone on a little sightseeing trip, a fun day, to celebrate having made it through the four years at Shibusen High, one of the sibling schools to the local college. Just the two of them-no one else had come along. Maka had been so very excited, so happy. She and Soul were having such a good time.

At one point, he grabbed her hand and held it for a bit, swinging it between them as they were running around. At another, he fed her a bit of his lunch. Maka had been certain that this was the day, the day her dreams would come true.

The last stop on their tour was the Church of Santa Mario Novella, inspired by one with the same name far away in Italy. They weren't particularly religious, it was just that the architecture was so beautiful to admire. Maka wanted to take a few pictures there, and Soul didn't mind, it made her happy, and he had to agree that the building was pretty cool to look at. It wouldn't take too long, and then they'd be on their way home. The church was virtually deserted when they arrived.

Only one person was there, a thin figure with short, dusty pink-hued locks, and uneven bangs that fell into her eyes. It hadn't been until afterwards that Maka had learned she was actually a she. When they first met, Maka hadn't been able to tell...and after what had happened, it hadn't really been on the forefront of her mind.

It had been quiet, aside from her and Soul making comments while she'd snap a pic or two. But soon, another voice began to enter the conversation. The pink-haired stranger was following them, mumbling to herself. Weird things, about "black blood" and "those doors open inwards, don't they?" Talking to someone named 'Ragnarok'. Then, she had looked up, and made eye contact with the curious pair.

It was only when she'd started drawing closer with that awkward walk of hers, that they had noticed the gleaming blade in her hand, its edge marred by a slight dark stain. It matched the color that seemed to have soaked into the white wrist of her garment. Had she...done that to herself? Maka couldn't even begin questioning the deep shade, she was _scared_.

The stranger had suddenly cried out and started charging at them. In an instant, Soul had pushed Maka back, against the doors, that had closed swiftly from the force. Now Maka could only watch as Soul struggled with the girl.

If that _other_ woman hadn't come shoving the door back open when she did, however, things could've been so much worse. But there was still damage done; Soul took a nasty slice to the chest that, although not fatal, still managed to draw out quite a bit of blood, and required a decent amount of stitches to seal it up. He'd received it when their attacker started coming closer to Maka yet again, going on about "playing with her hair" and once more about the doors opening inwards.

That was when Maka flew forwards, nearly on top of him, and another figure marched into the church through the wide entryway, golden eyes darting about.

"Crona? Why did you run away? And what have you done?"

The police and ambulance wound up arriving. The woman, who introduced herself as Medusa, managed to get Crona-what an unusual name-to release the knife and submit quietly. She didn't lay a single hand on the girl; all she'd had to do, it seemed, was stare at the girl with her piercing, cold eyes.

Her gaze had briefly glanced to the stain on her clothes, but she said nothing on it. That, too-her voice, when she did speak, was even and smooth, low and commanding. It was obvious she meant business, and Crona didn't even bother to fight back.

It turned out that Medusa was Crona's mother, and that she suffered from a form of mental illness. There was a voice in her head, that she had ascribed a personality to. Ragnarok. Usually, she was calm and controlled in her home environment, but for whatever reason today, Crona had taken off from their home with a knife from the kitchen, and apparently harmed herself during the process. She had come to the church because it was nearby and was a favorite place of hers. It was by pure chance she had run into Soul and Maka.

Maka wasn't sure whether to believe Medusa or not, even though they accepted her story after calling the appropriate parties. There was something...off about her, her personality and demeanor.

Even though she appeared to be a parent committed to raising a disabled child, she still gave off such an icy and distant vibe. She was too cool, too unfazed by what her daughter had done, both to them and herself. As if she were detached from her completely, but good enough at acting to imply otherwise.

Or perhaps Maka was just thoroughly shaken by what had happened, and was reading into things that weren't there.

As shocking as the attack was, Soul wouldn't press charges, and on that note Maka was inclined to agree with him. Crona was sent off for a psych evaluation and some time away from the area, and this was enough for the pair. They didn't want to condemn the girl, they wanted her to get help so it wouldn't happen again. There was no point in being angry at someone who couldn't always control their actions. There was a small article in the paper following the incident, with names erased. No other spotlight.

But that still didn't absolve Maka from the feelings of guilt she felt every day that she went to visit Soul in the hospital-it was less than a week, but it felt like forever-or afterwards, on those occasions when she'd spy the long scar on his chest. The emotions would well up in her, and she'd have to turn away, or lie and say that everything was fine, even when it wasn't. It all came back to that one statement that repeated in her head.

_If you hadn't been weak, Soul wouldn't have gotten hurt. How can you face him after what you did? How can you say you love him, when you let something like that happen?_

That was when things began to spiral down.

The air had gotten to be so...strained between them. She knew it wasn't her imagination; she and Soul had known each other for so long, they were practically in tune with each other's very thoughts and wavelengths. So it was easy to spot when the distance started cropping up. They weren't even fighting anymore, and strange as it was to say, Maka missed it.

When she'd finally done her best to fix things though, and not let the ugly thoughts swallow her up, that was when Soul seemed to be pushing her aside. Now, the opposite situation was in effect.

They still hadn't taken that 'final step', officially becoming a couple, but Maka knew it wouldn't be right to force him into anything. Especially not now. He didn't take well to being shoved around. After all, hadn't he run away from his family because of not wanting to be forced to follow in his brother's footsteps?

She would get him to say it, by being the best friend to him that she could be, because she cared for him so. In his time of need, even if he wasn't willing to open up, she still had to be there for him. And soon, he'd realize that he had feelings for her too, and then they'd finally become something more...

The long silences. The awkward conversations. It all seemed to sneak up around them, until it felt as if they were living across oceans, not a hallway. Maka wanted to ask why, wanted to know what was going on inside, but she was so scared, so scared of driving Soul away any further. She didn't want to pry.

And even as she tried to offer him her support, anything, she still felt like it wasn't enough; that she was missing something. She couldn't take back what had happened; now, she was losing him. Was this normal, after such a thing had occurred?

It shouldn't have been. It felt wrong and twisted and broken. What about her dreams, her hopes? What about the bond they shared? What else was she going to mess up?

Maybe, just maybe...their relationship, more accurately a certain part of it, had petered out? She couldn't accept that happening here. Not to her and Soul. They'd been together for so long, the best of friends, and she was so certain that's how it would always be; her and Soul, together forever, first as friends and then...

So, she'd made a decision that afternoon, as she'd checked herself once more in the mirror before leaving the house: after the party, she'd fix things. She'd clear her head with this event, and then following that she'd find Soul, this time telling him how she felt. She'd apologize properly for everything she had and hadn't done. Maybe, if he at least knew her feelings, he'd be able to address how he truly felt about her, too. She was sick of living in silence. It was time to make things right.

She had caught the bus to the designated location. It was already packed, with pulsing bodies, loud music, and lots of booze. She didn't care for the stuff, more to the point she wasn't yet supposed to be consuming it. But she was still forced to hold a shot of something, she couldn't be sure what, from an overly excited student bartender. How many underaged drinkers were here tonight?

Walking around for a bit, the shot still in her hand-she really didn't know why-Maka had tried to find someone, anyone from her group of friends. She was supposed to be having fun, but instead she felt lost and alone, and she couldn't even try and have fun because it was too crowded to dance, and there were too many leering eyes around anyway. All she could do was wander through the mass of bodies. The house was huge.

Eventually, she wound up down a hallway that was less congested than the main rooms, and as she headed towards a door that was slightly ajar, a playful woman's voice reached her ears. "Fufufu...there's certainly a lot of people here tonight. More than my club I think, hee."

Maka wouldn't have cared at all about the conversation, if the female voice hadn't immediately been followed by a distinct male voice, a voice Maka knew all too well. "Ah...I didn't really wanna come to this thing, I knew there were gonna be a lot of drunks who wouldn't leave us alone. I'm not into parties, anyway." Slipping closer to the door, she cracked it open just enough, to find...

...Soul, and a strange woman, huddled together on a couch towards the right side.

They were facing her, but not head-on, so she was looking at them from a slight angle. She could tell that the woman was older than her though, and had a very nice body. Clad in a tight crop top, matching short-shorts and clipped jacket, her slightly coiled, dark violet locks fell about her face, shading her eyes as she leaned against him. She resembled a cat in her mannerisms, and...hang on...were those cat ears on her head, too? Maka was completely lost. How did Soul know someone like her?

"Hm-hm, but at least there was this room for us to hide out in, yes? That's a good thing!" Soul looked at her with an amused tenderness that Maka hadn't seen before. It wasn't the same as when he looked at her. Not even close. There was caring in his eyes, yes, but...it wasn't the same kind of caring. And recently, their contact had become virtually non-existent, too. Though she hadn't said much of anything about it.

"That's true. I guess we can call this a date night, so long as no one decides to barge in on us." He smirked. "We could kill time by playing Twenty Questions." He was obviously joking. It had been a while since Maka had seen him crack a joke like that, even a small one. What did this woman bring out in him that Maka couldn't?

The strange female giggled, and leaned in closer. "Mm...why don't you let me pick out the game?" Her lips were drawing nearer. His expression softened, and he leaned in as well. "Alright. What did you have in mind, Blair?"

"Let's try...kitty kisses." And with that, she closed the short space between them. At that moment, Maka felt her heart clench violently.

How? _How_? How had this happened? Not only had Soul known about the party, he hadn't told her, and more importantly, he'd...brought another person with him. A woman, a beautiful woman named Blair, who Maka hadn't ever seen before, nor heard of. How did Soul know her? How long had he known her? How had they become so close? And why, why...

Why hadn't Soul told her anything?

Maka could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. _If he was in love with someone else, the least he c-could've done was be honest! Then I-it-it wouldn't hurt so much! _

When had things become so warped between them, that her best friend didn't even feel like he could confide in her anymore? The accident? Or was it always like this, and she just couldn't see? How much did she know about Soul, anyway? Had that contributed to his turning away from her? In the end, who had driven away who-had it been Maka who first turned her head, or did Soul cut himself off before the guilt had kicked in?

She allowed the door to close quietly behind her, and as her hands shook Maka took note of the filled shot glass, still in her tight grip. She looked at it deep in thought, mulling over everything up until that point.

Fun. She'd come here to have fun, right? Even if her friends weren't here, and her one true love was with someone else, she had come here for her. Herself. Maka. Maka Albarn. Why did she have to give into pain? Why couldn't she be happy? Before she realized it, Maka had downed the shot in one swig.

It burned like fire trickling down her throat, and it tasted nasty. Still, she managed to swallow it. She was a little wobbly, but otherwise okay. She could handle it. She would. So, making her way back out to the main hubbub, Maka proceeded to patronize the makeshift bar, downing shot after shot that the bartender handed to her. Thank God she had kept that one glass.

Alcohol was supposed to make you feel better, right? That's what the drinkers would say, anyway. Well, she wanted some of that miracle cure. She'd keep drinking until she couldn't feel anything, until Soul and Blair and the attack and her broken heart were nothing but a distant memory. For just one night, she was saying "screw the rules".

Five shots later-she was amazed she'd lasted that long; it wasn't a symmetrical number, as Kid would say-and she was making her way out of the crowded room, back towards the entrance. She needed some fresh air, even though what she really wanted was someone to hold on to. She wasn't thinking about Soul anymore, but she still felt that loneliness, intensified thanks to the liquor.

She was having a bit of trouble telling up from down, and left from right. Maka walked one way, and then another. Was she on the right path? The main problem wasn't so much that she was smashed-she could keep her balance and make out the setting, but she didn't know the territory she was looking at...and her heart ached.

Then, she'd bumped into someone. And that someone...was Giriko.

Maka clutched at her head. This was where things got a bit too blurry for her to recall. She knew she'd talked to him, had told him something-she recalled a few tears, so he'd been right when he'd said she was blubbering. She didn't know how that had led to him stealing her away and ushering her back to his place. But after that blank spot in her memory, she saw...

Sex. Sexual things. What she had done willingly with that man. They came to her in fragments, but the desire was still evident and apparent; he had taken of her fully, and had made damn sure she remembered it. The marks on her body and the pain were just a few signs of that. As upset as she was over the whole thing, she still couldn't believe that her first time, unplanned and unknown, had managed to turn out so...so _steamy_...

She would never ever admit this to anyone, much less the bastard who'd caused her to feel that way in the first place. But those sensations...they weren't just going to go away. Not for a long time. And she'd have to deal with that. She made her bed; it was time to lie in it.

_No...NOT with him! Stop it with the innuendo, brain!_ She hoped she didn't have to dream about this as well. It would be bad enough having to sort it out during the day. Luckily, she didn't have school today, but she did tomorrow. And work following that, too. And the resuming of her early morning exercise routine as well, come to think of it. She'd missed it this time, since she'd been at _his_ place. She needed to get some good rest this time around, and get her head on straight to tackle the new day, when things would resume fully.

Which meant that she would have to return to her apartment. The one she shared.

With Soul.

Maka felt the lump in her throat, and no amount of swallowing would make it go away. That's right. She'd have to face Soul, after everything that had happened...

No. She couldn't. Not yet, anyway. Give it a few days, and then...maybe. Maybe. Until then though, she knew what she had to do.

Marching on under the hot sun a bit further, Maka managed to find herself in a very recognizable part of town-she was just a block shy of the college! It was only a little longer until she reached the bus stop, to head back to the neighborhood where she lived. Usually, she'd walk to and from the school, but seeing how sick she felt today, she opted to ride the rest of the way.

Once she'd reached the apartment, it was a matter of sneaking in and getting packed with the least amount of fuss. Grabbing a quick shower, since she really didn't want to go around smelling like sex, she gathered a few things: some underwear, a couple changes of clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, hairbrush. Oh, couldn't forget her schoolbag. She didn't dare to check if Soul was in his room. And she made sure her clothes were appropriate before she left-like hell she needed anyone noticing the bruises.

It was hot, but she was forced to pull on her coat over a t-shirt and jeans. Had he marked up her legs? She hoped not, but she couldn't be sure. She also finally fixed up her hair, back into the two pigtails she always sported, and cleaned up her face, to hide the nick he'd left behind on her lips.

As she'd headed back out into the main area, her eyes had landed on grey sheets spread over the tabletop. The newspaper was still there from yesterday, when she'd been reading over the comics and horoscope section. In a hurry, she'd forgotten to fold it up nicely. There was no one around to see, but she figured she might as well take care of it now, get that nagging tick to leave her alone.

Picking up the sheets and bringing them together, her gaze caught sight of an article with a single picture. It was something taking place in another town somewhere far away from them. Not in their state, certainly.

The town had seen a spike in violence and crime, and it was beginning to take a toll on the residence and its residents. The place was gradually being dragged down by the touch of corruption. And it was all apparently thanks to one person...

...Kishin Asura. A big time crime lord who had the States and a few other countries in an uproar, all with an underground network that many would kill-or more likely die for. The authorities were doing their best to catch him, but it wasn't easy. Somehow, he always seemed to be one step ahead of the law.

Maka had to shiver, as she placed the newspaper neatly in the center of the table. It was pretty scary, to think that guys like that could also exist in this world. Then again, Death City had had its fair share of criminals as well, just not quite as big, and presumably gone, too. The Gorgon family, the Star* clan, Al Capone.

At least she could take a bitter comfort in that, and the fact that it wasn't happening to them...just somewhere else, instead. One way or another, someone would suffer. More bad news to weigh on her mind.

Before leaving, she thought about leaving a note for Soul. Even with all the issues, they were supposed to be friends, and she didn't want him to worry. There was still a part of her heart that beat for him.

_Then again...he has no problem keeping secrets from me. Why should I be obligated to tell him where I went? We're both adults here-I'm not required to keep him informed._ Making up her mind to just leave her phone on in case he tried to call or text, Maka left the house, and headed off to find her new temporary abode. She really hated to impose, but...

_I need to come up with a counter-plan. I can't let Soul see me like this._ She didn't need others getting involved in her love life, or her relationship with Soul. He certainly didn't need that, either. But she didn't have any other options if she wanted to accomplish anything. It would be risky, but she had to ask her friends if she could crash at their places for a little bit. She didn't have to stay at one house, just go between them, a single day for each.

Three days, that would be long enough to clear her head. By then, the bruises would've faded some too, and the physical wounds would be smaller. And she'd be able to hide behind her mask once again, the facade of studiousness and indifference, as if she were still completely naïve and unaware.

Oh, the price of knowledge. Maka wished she hadn't had to pay.

Hopefully, by the time she reached Black*Star and Tsubaki's place, she'd have come up with a good excuse for the mini-vacation she was about to take.

**A/N: ...yep. That's Chapter Three. **

**Now, things have been revealed [somewhat]. Now we have an explanation as to what triggered Maka to wind up w/Giriko, though there are still a few questions. Such as, what sort of interaction could have caused the two of them to act on drunken impulse so blatantly? That...will be unraveled, in time.  
><strong>

**And Crona! Crona was introduced, if only in a flashback. Medusa too. Poor thing [Crona not her Mom]. Before I go any further: Yes, I refer to Crona w/female pronouns. To get this out of the way here and now, I personally believe Crona is genderless, seeing as from what I've heard, A.) Crona was a girl in manga, boy in anime, and B.) even the creator himself doesn't remember what Crona was supposed to be. **

**I just like the idea of the badass Weapon-Meister in one being a girl, since...well, I identify w/Crona a lot [cosplaying her soon too, yay]. Including the...darker bits. I guess also since I'm a girl, it's easy for me to identify Crona as one? IDK. [Also, the number of female to male Meisters is skewed, as is the amount of female Weapons vs. male ones, but that's a whole 'nother rant altogether. ^^;] I DON'T hate on those who prefer Male!Crona though-there's plenty of stuff I like featuring said version, so. I figure, the fandom playground is big enough for all of us to enjoy w/out stepping on each other's toes. :)  
><strong>

**But yeah, there is more to this tale than just "oh, Maka had a one night stand". I figured, that based on her personality in canon, it would take a LOT to push her to a 'breaking point'. Taking said events in canon, and translating them to a more 'modern' setting [i.e, no supernatural stuff], I could imagine that stuff like this could definitely fuck w/someone's spirit, no matter how strong. And alcohol is a common go-to when one's heart is broken [though how effective a cure it is remains to be seen], and it's not like Maka isn't at times quite hotheaded and impulsive [the fight against Free], even while at others holding back. **

**Another thing I noticed, while reading the manga...it deals a LOT w/the concept of fear, and how to handle it properly. There were many examples of unhealthy ways of handling one's fear, certainly, and others that were quite uplifting. But, I really liked that theme...probably b/c irl, I am a very fearful person. All these words you're seeing here? You wouldn't be getting them outta my mouth-I am painfully shy/reserved, to the point of bordering on paranoid. I spend the majority of my life living in fear...**

**'ahem' Based on what I saw in canon, I wanted to see what would happen, if certain characters had different interactions-i.e giving Giriko a 'second chance', of sorts and having him interact w/Maka and her influence off the battlefield. And, if certain events had different outcomes-in canon, Soul and Maka got over their differences, and pulled through [though there was no romantic factor involved there]. I wanted to write a story where maybe they didn't work through that fear. And they let it get the better of them. Now, they have to fight to make things right, whatever that entails. Add in the two new partners for each character, and you get...well, you'll see. ^^;**

**And yes, I put Soul and Blair together. Please, no hate? Honestly, my reasoning here works like this: Blair is the type who likes attention, and specifically getting reactions. Soul tries so hard to be a 'cool guy' and pretend he's not totally turned on by her antics, which I can see keeping someone like Blair _very_ entertained-she gets a kick out of his fight to stay calm.  
><strong>

**But! It's not impossible for every guy to be so helplessly turned on by her that they can't function [remember Spirit and Blair drinking/talking at Chupa Cabras?]. And I think, that if Soul were given a few years to mature [and control his hormones better XD], and he and Blair were to meet...**

**IDK. I just really find it cute. And funny. I think they'd have another one of those 'opposites attract' type relationship deals, what w/how...bouncy, Blair is, and how chill Soul is. I did my best to flesh out their characters/relationship as believably as I could, based on what I remember from source material. Hopefully, people will be willing to give them a chance, and see how the rest of this story turns out? **

**I promise, this isn't one of those 'Character A dumps/cheats on Character B w/someone else, and then they're demonized to make room for the preferred ship'. No offense if you like those types of deals, but unless it's actively IC for the demonized party to be acting like such, then to me, it's OOC. And a cheap way to generate angst. I find it more rewarding plotting everything out thoroughly, and seeing things through each person's eyes. Trying to find reasons why they're doing this stuff, reasons that fit, y'know? I'm weird.**

**As always, feedback id welcomed, appreciated, and encouraged. I've noticed that since the posting of the first chapter, feedback seems to have...stalled, for this fic? And I...well, it worries me.**

**I'm not angry, and I'm certainly not going to go on a tirade about not getting enough reviews/activity. I just have to wonder, w/out any further word or action from my audience...well, do I even _have_ an audience? I thank those wonderful few readers/reviewers who have given me their support so far. I'm just paranoid. When I stop hearing from anyone, I worry that I've done something wrong. And that's not good. **

**First and foremost, I am an entertainer. But even if I write the stories I want to tell, part of my joy is being able to share what I've created w/others. When they enjoy what I've produced...well, is it wrong to feel happy when another is pleased in that manner? But, if I have done something wrong...well, as much as anyone hates having their issues pointed out, better to have someone do it here, and teach me to get used to it, rather than just jumping ahead of myself and having an editor do it instead...THAT would be embarrassing. I don't wanna make extra work for them...**

**Also, I'm NGL, I'm kinda lonely rn. It's empty here in my corner, behind my circle in the sand...I don't look at my audience as just that, I consider them my friends too, even if we never talk/meet/whatever. If you read this fic, and you see this, and you have a few moments to spare...drop me a line? I promise I don't bite-I don't have Giriko or Soul-type teeth. XD**

**Next time: Black*Star and Tsubaki! Yay! Shenanigans! And some deep thinking. [Plus a continuing hangover.] See you soon...I hope? [Wow, tl;dr indeed. ^^;]**


	4. Gimme Shelter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Soul Eater'. All rights belong to Okubo Atsushi. I also do not own any of the songs referenced. All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**NOTE: Mild references to alcohol, previous underage drinking and extramarital affairs.**

**Gimme Shelter**

"So, if I understand this correctly...you had a little too much to drink last night at the party, and as not to bother Soul, you wish to sleep it off here?"

"Ehh? _You_ were there, too? Never thought a bookworm cared about shindigs like _that_. You seemed the type to just stick with us friends in small spaces. And fancy-dress occasions. You're way uptight."

The afternoon sun was bearing down on Death City, the shadows barely visible with the glowing ball of gas and fire cooking everything that had the misfortune to be exposed under it. And woe to the occupants inside if they were hollow structures without air conditioning or fans.

Currently, a still strung out Maka was sitting on the couch in the living room of her close friends Tsubaki and Black*Star, feeding them the excuse she'd managed to craft on the bus ride over. There were quite a few flaws with her reasoning, but she could only do her best to fill in those holes the one way she could, with as many excuses as she could concoct. It was either that, or...get everybody else involved in such a personal matter.

No way. It had been bad enough when the incident with Crona had taken place. She didn't need to throw the rest of her dirty laundry out there for all to see this time around.

Giving the blue-haired male an annoyed look, Maka cracked her knuckles threateningly, wincing slightly at the sound and sensation. "Black*Star, I may be sick, but I can still Maka-Chop you to hell and back." He paled slightly, but his confidence didn't waver.

"Well, luckily for me, there's no bookshelf around here! Who needs it! And heh, you got so smashed, too. You of all people! Never thought you'd break the rules like that! But I drank more than enough, and unlike _some_ people, a God knows how to handle his liquor! Right, Tsubaki?"

The girl jumped slightly. "What? Oh, um, yes, I suppose so..." Tsubaki knew it wasn't the best thing in the world to encourage underage drinking, so she'd done her best to sound less like she was supporting the action, and more like she were commending his high tolerance. Her response nevertheless elicited a big grin from her companion.

Ignoring his comment and blatant flaunting of the drinking laws, Maka turned her attention back to Tsubaki. "So...can I stay?"

The brunette gave her a smile, and nodded slowly. "It's no problem with us, though as always, there's no spare room. Is the couch still okay? Also, well...are you sure you'll be able to handle the noise?" Looking apologetically at Black*Star, Tsubaki's smile faltered a bit. "Music is one thing, but...well, you know him, and how..._energetic_ he is about announcing his presence. Might that aggravate your hearing?" Maka had to smile herself at how kind and accommodating her friend was being. She didn't like lying to her, but at the same time, it was nice to know they had her back. At least in this way, she could count on them.

"Noise?" Black*Star puffed out his chest, pounding a fist emphatically. "You must be mistaken, my voice is awesome! Heck, I bet I could drive away Maka's hangover with just a good shout!"

The blonde tensed at these words. "What do you mean by that?" Tsubaki looked a bit nervous now. "Black*Star, you're not seriously going to-"

But before she could finish her sentence, the boy had jumped up. He plopped himself down beside Maka, drew in a long breath, and screamed. "HEY HANGOVER, GET THE FUCK OUT! GOD COMMANDS YOU!" Tsubaki leaned back, not wanting to be close when Maka's senses returned.

As soon as said girl's ears stopped ringing and her head stopped spinning, she reached into her purse. God help him if she had reached into her schoolbag. Tsubaki shut her eyes. _Here it comes..._

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"YEOWCH!" And with one strike of the book spine, the boy had fallen face-first onto the floor. His head was throbbing from the decent sized lump beginning to form. Tsubaki tutted at him. "You brought that one on yourself." She cared for Black*Star, she truly did. But she couldn't deny that sometimes, he did really stupid things. It was kind of a trademark for his personality.

He did have a lot of energy, though. And he could always make her smile.

Maka returned her focus to Tsubaki. "I have no problems with the couch, and obviously, noise will not be an issue. _Will it_?" She asked icily, looking down at the rising Black*Star, who was now rubbing his head.

"Oww...who the hell carries a hardcover book in their _purse_?" He looked up at Maka with a bit of a sheepish grimace. "Fine, fine...I'll keep it down..."

Then, he jumped back up. "I'll just have to find somewhere else to let my melodious voice ring free! The neighborhood is mine! Hahaha!" He took off like a shot, and Tsubaki let out a sigh.

"I'd better go after him before he gets himself arrested for disturbing the peace." She patted Maka's hand gently. "Will you be alright here alone if we go out for a bit?" Maka wasn't quite ready to end their conversation just yet, though. She may not have been able to tell her exactly what was going on, but she could hint around it, couldn't she? Maybe she'd get some useful advice. It wasn't like her brain was coming up with anything.

She took a deep breath. "I've been thinking a lot, about...stuff, in my life." She swallowed, ignoring her flimsy reason and lack of vocabulary. "Tsubaki...do you ever, well..." The young woman stared at her curiously. "Do you ever...regret things?"

Maka's head was turned away slightly. Her gaze was looking downwards. "Do you ever think about the past, parts you wish you'd done differently? Do you ever...regret who you've loved, or been with?" Now Maka was blushing, and the action was contagious. Tsubaki's cheeks were tinted pink as well, and she seemed to be thinking quite deeply on the matter.

"That's a very...personal question...but, you're my friend, Maka. I trust you. You don't ask these things randomly." For a moment, Tsubaki had to wonder if something had happened between her and Soul; it was readily apparent that Maka had feelings for him, but as far as she knew, they weren't dating...did this have anything to do with that?

She felt a pang in her chest then. Maybe...maybe this was actually why her friend had asked to stay over for the night.

_I won't pry. If she wants to tell me, I'll listen._ "Yes, sometimes I do think about the past. I think about the choices I've made, the things I've experienced, the people I've lost..." She paused for a couple seconds. "And yes, the people I've loved. The people...I've chosen to give myself to."

Her expression seemed a bit wistful and misty-eyed. Then, it disappeared, replaced by her usual sunny smile.

"If I spent my time worrying and wondering about everything though, even the things I wish to change, deep down inside...I wouldn't enjoy life. Everything happens for a reason, and though it's not always clear, if you're willing to go forwards, there will be progress. Life goes on. And there's always a good side, even in the worst times. I'd rather remember the good things than the bad, anyway. I like making happy memories."

Patting Maka's hand once more, Tsubaki stood up and began heading for the door. "I hope that answers your question. I have to go find Black*Star, so get some rest. If you're hungry or thirsty, help yourself to anything in the fridge. I can always make more." Waving, she left the room. Maka let out a soft sigh as she leaned back into the couch pillows and stretched out her legs.

_Happy memories, huh...?_ Well, she had many happy memories with Soul. Even if he was dating someone else, that fact wouldn't change. She was happy when those things happened. They didn't suddenly become bad.

But what about Giriko? That had been a mistake. She may have been ready to go at the time, but in hindsight she was sure it had been a poor judgement choice, brought on by booze and emotional vulnerability. Easy on the eyes as he may have been, she wasn't happy having slept with him. No matter how good it had felt, it was wrong. He was a mistake.

And yet...there was that part of her, that could still just remember...falling asleep in his arms, how securely he had held her. How at ease she had felt, even though she assumed now that it had been the liquor, not because he'd actually cared. Was that wrong, to take such enjoyment from these things?

If she truly considered him a mistake, then yes. It was wrong.

But did she?

And what about Soul? Maybe that entire thing with him had been one giant mistake, too?

"Augh..." As Maka rolled over, trying to soothe her pounding head, stressed by all the questioning-_Why didn't I ask Tsubaki for some aspirin?_-all she could do was lie there curled up, trying to put together the pieces of her life. So perfect and pure on the outside, but cracked up beneath the surface of a flawless veneer. That was her. Maka Albarn.

Right now, she was trying not to drown in fear and whys. And she didn't know which direction led back to shore.

**…...**

The new day's sun was as glorious as ever. Rising up from below, it chased the moon back into shadows, gracing the world with its warm rays. It wasn't nearly as hot today as it had been yesterday. And thankfully, since Maka's hangover had cleared up, she was able to enjoy the sunshine this time around.

She had set out from her friends house early, since her class was one of the first in the morning. By the time she was ready to leave, cleaned up and having taken care of her exercises-textbooks made great makeshift weights-Tsubaki had just finished preparing breakfast. Putting together a few things in a doggy bag, Maka had taken it to go, and had made sure to thank her friends for their kindness and the lovely time before she set out for the school. She'd eaten the food on the way.

One house each night, three houses equaled three nights. Three nights she had to gather her courage to face Soul again.

Speaking of which...Soul would be attending his classes today, too. She might run into him a bit sooner than normal, even if they didn't share any lessons. He might come looking for her. Maka hoped not. She wasn't quite ready yet to look him in the eye. He hadn't tried to call her. That might mean he wasn't all too concerned. Was that a good thing, or bad?

"Ouch..." Maka reached up, to massage her neck. It was a bit sore and stiff-she'd fallen asleep at an unnatural angle, and this is what she had to show for it: a crick. It had hurt all while she'd been working out, too. That couch wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to rest. She'd gotten a little bigger from the last time she'd crashed on it, and it was getting harder for her to properly fit. Even for her, it was small. _At least the nausea is gone. I can deal with this pain on its own, but not combined._

Tonight, she'd be hopefully staying at Kid's place, with the Thompson twins. It depended on what they were up to. It wasn't so much that they were busy, but more like...whether Kid's obsessive attention to detail would allow him to let a guest sleep over, even if it was only for a night. She didn't need a whole lot of space, though they did happen to live in a mansion. They would probably give her a spare room to sleep in, instead of on the floor, like she was planning.

_I'll put my stuff away, and settle in. Kid'll probably be late, but once he, Liz and Patty arrive, I can ask them properly. And if I can't stay, well... _She'd come up with a Plan B before that possibility.

It wasn't only her neck that was bothering her this morning. She'd managed to wake up early by unexpectedly having an..._intense_ dream in the a.m, something that she could only attribute to that damn parasite of a Sex God, Giriko.

_Curse him...who told him he could infect my subconscious like that? I want him OUT! I'm not gonna give him any more thought than he deserves! Moving on!_ She didn't care if he was her first. She could always just pretend it never happened. The next person she'd be intimate with-most likely someone who wasn't a _jerkwad_-could be her official first.

It would be the perfect plan-except she couldn't seem to get that Cheshire grin out of her mind. Or the sensations that had practically been burned into her. Once those memories had been awoken, they refused to sleep.

In a couple more blocks, Maka had reached the school. It was on the emptier side, with a few scattered students, teachers and administrative types milling around. There was at least over an hour before class started; she'd have plenty of time to put her things away.

She could leave them in Marie's room, her teacher wouldn't mind. The woman was generous like that. Afterwards, who knew? None of her friends who had to attend lessons today were here yet, so she had all the time in the world to go around by herself. Maybe she'd check out the library. That sounded good.

As she turned into the school, a building across the way caught her eye. It was the shopping strip that had been built just a few months ago. The place where Giriko had first been introduced into her life. She remembered how the unfinished structure had looked, almost skeletal.

Maka imagined him at work, hauling things away, hitting things, climbing things...he was in good shape, so most of the work should've been easy for him. You'd be able to see the muscles through the clothes when he worked. And if it got really hot, who knew? Perhaps he'd take off his shirt again...like that time he stepped out of the shower-

"Shit!" Maka caught herself there; she was _not_ having a fantasy about that man here, while she was at school! She didn't care if he looked good, or if he had worked on the place across the street. He was nothing to her. Nothing! The only reason he was on her mind was because she'd been drunk and susceptible to those kinds of emotions when he'd screwed her senseless.

There wasn't actually anything there. Not on her end, and certainly not on his. If Soul had been an unobtainable dream, then Giriko was a nightmare she shouldn't have even considered pursuing.

Walking into the massive school building, Maka followed the paths she'd come to know in her five months of attendance. Shibusen was the city's official learning institution. The beginning school of middle, then high school, and finally the college. Oddly enough, they all had the same principal, a man people simply referred to as 'Lord Death'. A fearsome and mystifying moniker, but with much honor. It was memorable to Maka. Her dear friend Kid, or Death the Kid, as was his whole name-the family seemed to naturally lean towards the eccentric side-knew him as 'Father'.

She didn't know how it was possible to watch over three schools at once, and spaced out somewhat, too, but somehow he managed it. He'd been managing it for quite some time, and no one argued over the way things were run. Outsiders might've considered it weird, but to those who lived and grew up here, it was fine and sensible. And it was obviously working, otherwise they wouldn't have kept it going.

The school and its setup were also pretty prized in the educational world. Lord Death had many underlings as well, to help him keep track of the various information, people and plans. And he was grooming Kid to take over the reins one day. It was a stable system, under the guidance of intelligent individuals.

Maka found Marie's room shortly, but unfortunately for her, there was no one around and the door was locked. Her class was one of the first of the day, and it seemed like she hadn't come in yet. Too early. Maka would have to wait for her to arrive and unlock it, but what would she do until then?

Looks like she was heading to the library a bit sooner than expected. When it got a little closer to the start of her class, she'd come back and hopefully be able to settle in. So, Maka began lugging her bags once again.

_Well, on the bright side of things, I'm strong enough to keep hauling around both of them._ One was only stuffed with her overnight belongings, but the other was crammed with book after book, a good couple for each class. In her purse was only a lone novel; in her backpack was a veritable arsenal, essential to her 'Maka-Chop' technique. It had gotten her this far in life, and had even become something of a personal trademark to her character among her social circle. Of course that was a good thing.

_And the studying too. Can't forget that._ Maka had no qualms about carrying it whatsoever.

Unfortunately, there had to be a downside. There always was. As Maka passed by another hallway, an all too familiar-and unwanted-voice jabbed its way into her hearing. "Makaaaa! Good morning! How is Papa's precious?" She had to grit her teeth in frustration. Of all the times for that dolt to show up, it had to be now...when she was weighed down and stuck in the bog of her muddled thoughts.

She tried to outrun him, but he was able to catch up with her in a matter of seconds. He was determined to be in her life, even if she didn't particularly care for him in hers. Not after what had happened with him and her mother. She still hadn't quite forgiven him for that.

"Go away," she said flatly, all the emotion sucked out of her voice, save for that faint trace of annoyance. "And don't call me precious. It makes me feel weird."

The man clasped his hands together, a wide smile on his face. "Those are the feelings of love bubbling up in your soul! Embrace it, Maka!" He struck a pose, obviously proud of himself for the father-powered comeback. Maka deadpanned, and actually stopped for a moment as she considered her next words carefully.

"No, that's not love. I'd say it's closer to indigestion." With that, she left the man behind, now curled up in a ball in the middle of the hall, rocking back and forth as he cradled a tiny doll that was supposed to look like her. That was the one other thing about Shibusen, the staff here were very eccentric as well. It seemed to be a trait carried down from the head and his family. In all the schools, not just the college. But it seemed to be the most pronounced in this block.

Also...her father was a teacher here. He was one of those 'eccentrics'. Had the trait skipped a generation when she was born? Right now, she wasn't too sure.

Her father, the man she was forced to call 'Papa'. The man who had cheated on her mother Kami after they had a child together, causing them to divorce and her to pack up and leave. Maka hadn't seen her for awhile now. This basically translated to her having to see _him_ all the time while she attended here, which was quite often. Even though she hadn't been living with him since she was fourteen, it was still a pain to have to acknowledge his existence.

She knew it was a harsh thing to say, but it was the honest truth. It was how she felt. He'd broken up their family with his selfish actions. He had hurt her mom. He had hurt her.

And no matter how many times he tried to mend his ways, it just didn't work. He was a womanizer at heart, though he still claimed to love Maka and Kami. If he really cared, why couldn't he stay focused and keep his bloody promises? Why was it so hard for him to stay faithful?

Maka could still remember them, vaguely-the good times she'd had with her mom and dad, back when their family was a happy whole unit. Reading with her father, her father carrying her, going on family outings, taking all those pictures...

But, funny thing, that...those pesky wounds in her heart still refused to heal.

She supposed it would take time-a long time, probably, before she could finally start moving on and learning to tolerate her dad's presence. Even after she graduated Shibusen, she'd still have to see him around, since they lived in the same city. But it would be easier to make those run-ins less frequent.

On the other hand, she'd been wounded by two men so far in her life. Her father, and Soul, who hadn't actually been unfaithful, but also hadn't been honest. Three actually, counting Giriko. She did count him, right? Her record of positives was starting to seem much smaller, and it took a lot of mental back-pats and reassuring cheers to keep up that speck of positivity.

So what if she'd run into her father? At least she hadn't run into Soul. Her father she'd be irritated by, but at least she could still look him in the eye. Soul was a bit trickier. She'd have to train herself to overcome that hurdle when it arose.

As for the third one...

At long last, she'd reached the library. Letting out a sigh of relief, Maka opened the door, mentally closing another on the thoughts that had been wracking her mind just a few moments ago.

She needed a break. It was time to relax with a few good novels. She'd already read the one in her purse three times. She kept meaning to switch it out, but in the end she'd always forget.

_And once I feel better, I can try to squeeze in some studying. That is, if it doesn't take me too long to get myself together._ Yes. This sounded good. It sounded solid. It was a plan. Another plan that she was counting on to get her in one piece from Point A to Point B when she was at her weakest. It had to sound right, otherwise it wouldn't work. She wouldn't be able to carry it out.

With a hopeful smile on her face, Maka headed for the nearest set of shelves.

**A/N: ... 'peeks out from my corner' Anybody still here...?  
><strong>

**Sorry for the delayed update; the weekend kinda snuck up on me before I realized it, eheh. ^^; I was so busy w/cosplay work this week, the time just flew by. [Got my Ragnarok sword finished, yeah! X3] But, a day late, here is Chapter Four! What did y'all think?**

**Sorry this chapter isn't quite as 'action-packed' as the last three. There's a bit more humor in this one though, which I feel helps considering all the angst we've been dealing w/so far. Did it manage to get a chuckle out of anyone?**

**Honestly? I love writing Black*Star. He kinda strikes me as an overactive kid, but w/strong beliefs and a more focused personality, when it comes right down to it. What he wants, he gets [he sets no limits for himself, seeing as he calls himself a God]. That's the way he goes forward. **

**But. He is also noticed to be rather thickheaded, and at times completely dense. He has plenty of silly moments. While Maka-Chops may hurt, and he probably already knows loud sounds don't work well w/hangovers, I could still see Black*Star pulling a stunt like above, just b/c he can-hello, Maka immobile in the hospital bed while he drew on her face w/pen, even after she threatened him! **

**And Tsubaki! She's fun to write, too-the perfect balance to Black*Star's rash personality. She keeps him grounded, and out of any serious trouble. She also has one of the biggest hearts in canon, and I can identify w/her tense situation involving her older brother [I was happy that they were able to resolve things in the end, though]. She's strong w/out making a big scene, in a sense-almost the complete opposite of her partner. The quiet flower w/a delicate fragrance, who will always bloom, no matter if anyone is there to witness it. That is her resilience. **

**When you put the two of them together, however...you get a combination like no other. In short: I did my best to bring their personalities to life. Whether I accomplished my goal remains to be seen...**

**LOTS of musing on Maka's part [and some naughty dreams, oh ho ho X3]. She strikes me as, while at times short-tempered, someone who would take the time to think things over most often. And it's not like she doesn't use her brain-in canon, she's one of, if not THE top student. Rn, although she's conflicted, she's not clouded [by extreme emotional reaction or substance]. So I could see her having very active thoughts, particularly on a subject that is unfamiliar for her [see: all of this].  
><strong>

**Of course, I had to include the adults here too-wouldn't be much of a story w/out them. You'll be seeing more of them, I promise. Spirit~! Although I'm not exactly fond of his promiscuity, I do genuinely believe he cares for Maka and his wife. He's just not always the greatest at showing it. [But he's a step up from my own Dad, so. 'shrugs'] Yes, he's still as...parental and nutty as he was in canon. I did try to give him some moments to shine, though. In his own unique way. Plus, father-powered comebacks. That is all. XD**

**Okay. As stated before, please, _please_, if you have any time at all, or anything to say, no matter how short or how long [and I could care less about anonymous vs. signed in, or how you choose to phrase it; spelling and grammar, text speak, another language, whatever! I'll read it all!], or even if you feel like you want to know what happens next here, or you just want to come back to this fic later...drop me a line/alert/favorite? **

**God, I must sound so ridiculous here, but like I said before...I get really scared I'm doing something wrong, when it's all quiet-like. It's probably influenced by my massive anxiety. [That, and I'm prone to making errors.] The feedback helps, not just to calm the fears, but it lets me know whether I'm telling my story properly, based on the reaction. I learn from it. **

**And, well...I would like to make a few new friends in fanfiction. When I can make people happy, in one way or another...IDK. It just feels right. Thanks again to everybody who has supported me thus far. I really like the idea of building a whole new happy readership-it really feels like it's been far too long since I was active here. I have missed it, the thrill of updating...and each new response it brings. :)  
><strong>

**Next time: Kid, Liz and Patty. Oh, yes. And sleepovers. X3 Also, moar musing Maka, advice therapist Liz, and Patty being...well, Patty. XD And, a return? See you soon...I hope?**


	5. Chick Habit

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Soul Eater'. All rights belong to Okubo Atsushi. I also do not own any of the songs referenced. All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.  
><strong>

**Chick Habit**

"Ehh? You wanna stay the night? That's unexpected...not that we wouldn't like having you, just-what brought on this idea?"

"Who cares? It's a sleepover! Sleepover with Maka! Yay, we haven't had one of those in a long time!"

"Yeah, that's definitely a plus. We still gotta run it by Kid though, and make sure it's really okay. Here's hoping he doesn't go on another tangent about everything having to be perfect."

"He's among friends, isn't he? Perfect doesn't really matter, we like it just as it is! Heeheehee!"

It was the end of Maka's first class, and just as she'd predicted, Kid and the twins had been late. But once they'd arrived, it wasn't a problem to get a hold of them after the bell rang. Kid was currently talking to Marie about something down in the front, so Maka had gone up to the girls first, and made a bit of chit-chat before asking them if she could spend the night.

Earlier, she'd managed to go through three short novels while hanging around the library. Two of them had been cheesy romances, and the last one had been a horror story which, while not exactly her cup of tea, was still better plotted and written than the first pair. Once her next class was done following lunch break, she just wanted to find a nice place to settle down, be it floor or bed or seat, and rest.

Her thoughts were too heavy. She needed to relax, get some of her panic under wraps.

That's all she was doing now, careful planning and damage control. In one night, her life had changed completely. Everything was turned on its head. She didn't want to be caught off guard again. She wanted to make things right, whatever that entailed.

She did have to admit though, she was looking forward to hanging out with the girls. They weren't quite as loud as Black*Star, but they were still bubbly and full of life. The two fed off of each other, Liz being the slightly sarcastic and very stylish voice of reason, while Patty was the more bouncy of the two, not afraid to speak up and always ready to play with a big smile on. They made a good pair.

For a short while yet again, Maka would be able to pretend that her worries didn't exist, even as she struggled to find a solution. She'd already asked Tsubaki for her opinion on things; the Thompson twins could probably provide another, equally considerable point of view. Liz, in particular, was knowledgeable with relationship issues, seeing as she was so active on the dating scene. That came with being good looking, Maka supposed.

She was surprised that Patty didn't have more suitors though, considering they were both attractive. Maybe it was because no one could keep up with her...

"Oh, he's done. Let's go down now." Maka nodded, and followed the duo. After her next class, she'd have to come back for her belongings. Waving at Marie as she passed, the blonde looked over at the trio, who were now discussing the new plans.

"Hmm, a sleepover, you say? With Maka?" Kid's golden eyes narrowed slightly as he lowered his head and mulled over the idea in his mind. Liz nodded, and continued on, while Maka tried not to make a face. She knew Patty was calling it that, and that was okay, but hearing Kid say it...was a bit strange.

"Yeah, I mean, we have the spare room, so it's not like we don't have space. And the house is really clean and tidy right now, so it'd be totally cool to have someone else come in. Right, Patty?"

The other girl laughed and jumped up and down in place. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Really cool, ice cold!" She paused for a moment, considering her last words. "Hmm, I want something cold to drink now! Liz!" Tugging on the taller girl's sleeve, Patty flashed her a bright grin. "To the vending machines! I want soda pop and company!"

"Alright, alright. Once we get this all settled." She looked back at Kid with her own smile, but it was slightly nervous. He hadn't said anything on the matter yet, and she had no idea whether that was a plus or minus.

"No..." Liz's smile faltered. "You're right about the house, but...but..._but_!" Now Kid was starting to tremble. His expression was one of ultimate guilt. "I must be honest here, I-!" He looked away abruptly, extending an arm with his palm out flat. "I cannot be _certain_ I've been diligent in my cleaning. Even with my keen eyes, the spare room may have been..._neglected_!" His face was pained and tightly drawn, as if he'd just confessed to a shocking crime. Liz stared at him expectantly.

"But...no one's been using the spare room. Not for storage or to sleep or anything. I looked in a couple of days ago-the room looks fine. It's habitable."

"No! It's not! I know it's not!" Now he was starting to panic, clutching at his head. A perfectly balanced bout of anxiety, aside from the stripes in his hair. Liz really hoped he wouldn't start freaking out on them. Although the majority of the student body were used to Kid's outbursts, that didn't make it any less awkward. Add in the fact that it was usually on her and Patty to solve things, and you had a recipe for social status disaster.

Her sister could've cared less what anyone else thought, though. Perhaps she should've been looking at things with that mindset?

Whatever the case, it was time to divert possible disaster and stress. Liz decided to do so with a simple question. "So...what do you want to do, then?" All three of the girls were watching and waiting for Kid's answer. Another two seconds, as Liz's inquiry fully registered with the male, enough to get him to stop pulling that face. He straightened up, pounding his fist against his open palm. Then, he did it again, switching the acting hands.

"I need to fix it! Make sure that I haven't missed anything! I'll smooth out all the rough edges and bumps! I'll combat the armies of dust! I'll analyze all the sheets! I must cram all the attention I have potentially missed into one session! _I **will** make the slob see reason_!" Now, Kid was posing with his fist raised in a stance of determination. Patty giggled and clapped for him. Maka was simply watching without a word-there wasn't much she could offer here, and it seemed better to keep quiet, at least until she were actively prompted into conversation.

Liz sighed, and waved a hand. "How about this, Maka comes back with us, and we can stay downstairs while you inspect everything?" _At least if he takes forever, there's always the living room. She won't be without shelter._

"Oh, that reminds me...Maka, why _did_ you want to stay at our place?" Liz was looking at her with a lightly curious expression. As Maka struggled to come up with an excuse-_I can't study at home!/The toilet's busted!/My room is haunted!/It's for a project!_-Patty wrapped her arms around the girl and stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Maka doesn't need to explain that! She can always hang out with us! Right, Maka?" The girl chuckled sheepishly, and gave a weak nod from the tight grip. But Liz was still looking at her expectantly. Maka didn't usually do these things without a reason.

Luckily, Kid chose this moment to pop back into the conversation. His eyes lit up, as he turned to face the three girls with a newly confident expression. "That's a great idea! Yes, it is splendid! This way, we don't have to turn away our guest, and I can get that lazy slacker into ship-shape!" Both Maka and Liz felt the sweat roll down their temples at his continued personification of the inanimate room. The latter was quite verbal in her thoughts on the matter. _It's not lazy, it just hasn't been used in a while...and I still don't think it needs to be cleaned. _

Unless Kid was referring to himself here...?

"Okay, now can we go to the vending machines?" Patty had let go of Maka, allowing the girl to move freely once again. Her excited stare was focused on her sister and Kid, and she flailed her arms wildly. Liz grinned at her, and ruffled her hair. "Alright, alright, we're done here. We'll go."

She looked over at Maka. "Do you wanna come with us? We can hang together until our next class." The pigtailed blonde smiled, and let out an enthusiastic "Yes!" Liz gave her a thumbs up.

"And after that, we'll be finished for the day at about the same time, so we can meet up in front. Sound good?" Giving her approval, Maka jumped as Patty let out a whoop, and threw her arms around both girls shoulders. This made for a very awkward position, taking into account the height differences. She didn't hold on for very long, though.

"It's all come together! Just like friends do!" She then turned to Kid, who was walking in front. "You too!" She shouted. "Come together with us!"

"By cleansing that room of its shameful appearance, I too am cleansed of my sins of inattention. I become just a little more perfect. It's how I connect with all of you. You can always count on me to get the job done right! The devil is in the details, after all." He was certainly looking forward to fixing that room.

Liz rolled her eyes, looking at the other two. "In Kid-speak, that means yes, he agrees." Maka had to giggle a little.

As confused as she may have been, she was really looking forward to that evening. The good mood would help to pick her up. Maybe she'd be able to come up with a solution to her problems if she was feeling in somewhat better spirits.

Hey, it was always worth a shot.

**…...**

"Alright so your total is 5.75. Hang on, the receipt's coming out."

"Whatever, just hurry up."

"Here you go! Thank you, have a nice day!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Making his way back to his car in the mostly empty parking lot, Giriko shoved the small wad of cash and coins into the pocket of his jeans, while with his other hand he crushed the receipt. Once he'd gotten back to his car, he threw it into the cup holder, figuring he'd remember to throw it out later. Starting up the engine, he backed out and drove off, done with his chore.

He had a free day today, no work. And he'd accumulated a good amount of empty beer bottles and cans. So, piling them together, he'd once again driven down to where the recycling complex was set up, to exchange the rubbish for cash. Hey, extra money was extra money. And he drank a lot. He may as well get paid back for all the funds he spent on the booze, even if it was only a meager handful. He didn't really like the cleaning, but if it had a bigger purpose, it worked for him.

A stop light was coming up. Impatient, he gripped the steering wheel tightly. _Change already._ Another minute or so passed before the light switched colors, and he was able to move on.

Another day, full of boredom and reruns and bottles and a whole lot of driving around. If he only stayed at home, he would go crazy. He had to get out, even if it wound up costing him more money than he cared to pay. Maybe he'd go visit one of the cabaret houses in the area, it felt like forever since he'd done that.

He could get wasted with a bunch of pretty girls, get one or two of them to play with him. They could do it there, or he could bring them back to his domain. Or, if they were feeling bold enough...they could invite him to their place. That was always fun.

Remembering his money troubles on the road always made him feel adrift, a lone figure riding over an endless tar expanse. How long ago had it been that he was pulling in the big figures, fattening his wallet and making a name for himself?

His eyes narrowed. Right, right-it had been back when _**she**_ was still around. When she was still high up on the block. Her, the one he'd sworn loyalty to.

He growled to himself. No. He wasn't going to go down that path. It would just lead to him getting angry, and that wasn't all that great when he was behind the wheel of a car. As much as he relished the thought of turning his ride into a death machine, society's opinion was another matter. That, and he wasn't thrilled over the idea of going to jail in such a way. Like he'd said before: go down in a blaze of glory, for someone that was truly important, worth the sacrifice.

Some**one**? Why not some**thing**?

"Forget it..." As he turned down another street, a looming building to the left caught his eye. Oh yeah, he'd almost forgotten, he lived near that college. Shibusen, or whatever. He smirked to himself. Lots of cute girls there. He'd gotten a decent handful of numbers during that time he'd been working on the market across the street. As his gaze drifted back to the road in front of him, a face flashed into his mind.

Ash-blonde hair. Bright green eyes. A defiant stare. A petite, soft body, with a well-toned physique. And that name. The one she'd thrown at him the morning after.

Maka Albarn.

The smirk on his face grew. This was a first. Most of the time, he didn't think back on his lays unless they'd just happened to contact him again, and were therefore on his mind. But that girl hadn't even given him her number, and she'd chewed him out in his own house after the night he'd granted her. That should've made her a pain when recalled-he'd yelled at her, after all, and came close to punching her through the wall.

But instead, that little grin on his face stretched even wider, and refused to leave. Stubborn and hotheaded as she may have been, she had given him a good workout. And it was kind of...refreshing, oddly enough, to have a woman that didn't just hang on his every word mindlessly. She challenged him. She had a voice, and she wasn't afraid to use it. His thoughts picked up slightly.

Then, his expression began to fall. He'd told her what happened, to cause the night that happened between them. But he hadn't gone into the full details, exactly what words were exchanged that made him honestly want to stay with someone like her.

He hadn't been lying when he'd said she'd dragged him off somewhere. That was the truth. It was only because he was drunk that he didn't try to pry her off, and send her packing. He'd allowed her to wail and whine and pout and babble for a bit, before trying to cut and run. She was cute, but not really worth his time. He didn't need the drama, he wasn't a counselor!

His brow furrowed. And just as he was about to leave, to walk away...she'd said something. Something that hadn't sounded like the mad ramblings brought on by intoxication. Something that had gotten him to turn around, and look at her, really look at her, as a person and as a woman, not just as an annoying, clingy stranger he'd encountered unexpectedly. He'd recognized her then, from the college...

_God damn it. I'm such a fucking sucker. _He snorted to himself._ I blame **her** for that, entirely. Making me sympathize or some shit with a goody-two-shoes...a sexy goody-two-shoes, but still. Emotions. Not my forte. I like sensations, not connections._

After all, connections would only cause you pain. He'd learned that early on in life.

Connections, connections...and in the end, where had his connection with _**her **_really gotten him? She'd still left him behind, run away without him. He hated that word, but it echoed through his mind with a steady pounding rhythm.

_Disposable. Disposable. Disposable._

Had he really been so to her? Absolutely nothing?

The thought enraged and wounded him like no other. Flooring it, he sped up, overtaking the two cars in the lanes beside him.

When he got home, he was cracking open a bottle and settling in with the TV. Fuck it, he wanted to rot his mind for a bit. Forget about the past. Forget his regrets, that he shouldn't have held. Regrets were for the weak.

And forget about that sexy little schoolgirl, who had unintentionally tied herself in with the subject of those regrets, making herself a person of interest.

_Women...jeez._

**…...**

It was now nighttime in Death City. Class was over for the day, had been over for a while now. As promised, Maka had met up with Kid and the girls in front of the school after grabbing her things from her first classroom. It had taken them a few minutes to get going and leave-Kid had been certain that the straps on Maka's backpack had shifted slightly, and needed to be adjusted so they were at even lengths with each other.

He'd told her to take some of the books out of her bag to balance things, which she had flatly refused. She liked her books where they were. And there was nowhere to leave them on campus, anyway. Besides, she needed them. So, he'd tried to get her to allow him to fix the straps, which she had also refused. Knowing him and his OCD, they'd be there until the cows came home.

It took some good acting, but in the end, Maka and the twins had been able to get him to stop fixating on it-at least, for the time being. He'd pointed accusingly at Maka's backpack, as she'd lifted it onto her shoulders. "I'm watching you...always watching." How a bag would know it was being watched anyway was a mystery to her. But that was Kid for you. Woe to any object or being who dared to ignore his meticulous code of symmetry and attention to detail. Maka had gotten used to it after a while. It was the same in the previous years, it would be the same now.

She'd forgotten some of what it was like to ride in a sleek limo, though. As they'd driven back to the house, Maka had watched the scenery go by in a whirl, while Patty happily stuck her head out the window and Liz stretched out her legs. It was a nice, comfortable trip. A rare treat she didn't usually get to indulge in. Considering the situation, she could use as many goodies as possible.

They'd arrived at the house, and Maka had hauled her things inside, making herself comfortable in the living room. Liz went to the bathroom, Patty to the kitchen, and Kid straight upstairs to begin his room inspection. It was going to be a long wait. But Maka was sure they'd be able to pass the time.

Target practice-that had been interesting to watch-and dinner had come and gone, with Kid still upstairs while they did both. It was a good thing in the latter case, Liz had informed her, "or else we'd be eating at midnight. When Kid cooks, or tries to, everything has to be just so and exact. Don't ever ask him to measure or peel things. It's a good thing we knew how to take care of ourselves from before we met. Otherwise, we'd probably starve." Maka had given her an apologetic smile at this, while Patty giggled before taking another bite of her meal.

It was almost ten o'clock now, and Maka was still in the parlor with the girls, while Kid was adjusting who knew what in the room above them. How many things could there possibly be in one room to check on?

The TV was on, and Liz was flipping through the channels, occasionally stopping here or there to gauge whether something was actually good if it appeared promising. Patty and Maka were sitting on the couch, the latter keeping a distance from the former, seeing as she had a pillow in her hand and was not shy about swinging it around.

She'd hauled a pile of them down the stairs, actually, from her room and Liz's. Why she'd brought them was anyone's guess; perhaps she thought they were going to sleep in the living room all together? If Maka had to, so would they? At the rate things were going, Maka did expect to be borrowing one of those pillows and stretching out on the floor here.

Maka had tried to study a little earlier, but it was impossible. When she wasn't stuck shoveling through and suppressing her thoughts-how the hell did math problems lead to sexual innuendos?-Patty wanted to play, and would go to great lengths to get her attention, including stealing her books and even trying to eat them. Maka wasn't sure if she ever wanted to see the state of the girl's own schoolbooks, if this was how she handled hers.

As part of her mini-vacation though, she supposed, Maka wouldn't put too much emphasis on getting the book cracking done. She'd just keep them around in case the opportunity arose on its own. Always prepared, she was.

'Always prepared'-ha. Maybe in her studies sure, but not in real life.

After a few more minutes of channel surfing, Liz let out a groan and shut the machine off, dropping the remote on the coffee table. "That's it, I'm done. There is absolutely nothing to watch on over six hundred plus channels. What is the point of satellite? I'm asking because I just don't get it." She leaned back in the chair, and closed her eyes.

_Kid's still not finished cleaning the room...I hope he didn't get too excited and pass out like he does._ Sometimes, when 'bad' things happened, Kid just couldn't deal, and it was like his mind and body would go blank-he'd lose consciousness and his balance. It wasn't pretty. At times like those, he would also sometimes spit up blood. Where it came from, she had no idea.

Liz was tempted to tell him to see a doctor, because she really couldn't tell if he was just being over-dramatic like he usually was, or if there was seriously something wrong. Where was the blood coming from? Was it really good for him to be losing blood like that? It never happened at any other time. _I really feel for the doctor who has to deal with him, though...Kid, we love you, but you're a handful._

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Let's play a game!" Patty was bouncing up and down in her seat, the pillow now resting on her lap. "Games are always fun!" She grinned. "What should we play? Let's see..." Tilting her head to the side and stroking her chin, Patty struck a pose of thoughtfulness. Maka couldn't decide if it was cute or scary. Maybe both.

Looking over at Liz, Maka was surprised to see that her eyes were open, and she was staring back. She couldn't quite tell what the expression on her face was supposed to be. Pity? Wonder? Wariness?

"Is...is there something wrong?" For a fleeting second, Maka honestly thought she was going to ask one more time, why had she wanted to come over. The excuses starting bubbling to the surface. But they were silenced as Liz spoke.

"We went to the party on Saturday. It was pretty fun." She gave Maka a slightly teasing smile. "We tried looking for you, but we weren't successful. We found a few others, though. Don't tell me you ditched on us?" One eyebrow was raised slightly, as she waited for the girl to reply.

"Ah...well, I...I did go to the party, but I..." This was unexpected. She hadn't expected Liz to ask something like that. Excuses for the impromptu slumber party were easier to handle than being forced to remember that night without letting slip any of the gory details. Yes, Liz and Patty were her friends, but again...in this particular situation, she couldn't be direct with them. It was too tangled, too personal. And she didn't want anything slipping out.

"I didn't...find anyone there, so I...I wound up leaving kinda early..." There! She had gotten through it without messing up too badly! Like hell she was going to straight up say she'd gotten drunk. Tsubaki and Black*Star were a whole lot different in their reactions to that sort of thing than Liz and Patty. The former would have been especially enthusiastic about getting details, which, as much as she liked the girl, did not want to put up with.

Now she just had to hope that Liz bought her story as it was. She seemed to be thinking it over carefully.

"I see...well, at least you came out. That's good. It's not healthy to have your head down all the time." Without missing a beat, she continued on. "We actually ran into Soul at one point in the night. It was only for a short while. Too bad you missed him. He was with a girl I hadn't seen before, though..." Now her expression was suggestive. "She must've found him and decided to tag along. Looks like Soul's becoming Mister Popular."

Liz grinned at Maka. "Make sure to keep him grounded, okay?" She was running on the assumption that they were a thing, or were going to be, and that Soul had simply gotten caught hanging with someone else. But Maka knew, she knew he hadn't just met Blair at the party. From the way they were talking, she guessed they'd been dating for some time.

"Eheheh...got it," she replied weakly, giving a shaky thumbs up. She was trying not to let her discomfort show as she attempted to find something else to focus on. Her eyes landed on Patty, who was still deep in thought but now bent at an awkward angle. Looks like she wasn't going to be interrupting the conversation anytime soon. She looked back at the TV. Maybe she could try convincing Liz to turn it back on?

Maka felt her chest tighten. No, that wasn't right...although she didn't want to think about what she'd seen the night before last, she also knew she'd never get anywhere in resolving it if she was too afraid to broach any thought on the subject. Swallowing, she looked back at the taller twin. "Hey, Liz...?"

The young woman looked at her with a fresh smile on her face. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Well, umm..." Now Maka was a bit nervous. Trying not to fiddle with her hands, she did her best to speak steadily and clearly. "This might seem a bit odd for me to ask, but...I've been doing some thinking recently, and...I'm trying to find an answer." Now, Liz was listening in curious, rapt attention. Maka didn't usually do 'odd'. What could she possibly want to discuss?

A pause. "Did you...well...your first love-if you've had one...how did it turn out? Did it...amount to anything?" She was looking down, hoping that she was just imagining the heat in her face. She must've looked like a cherry tomato with pigtails.

"Huh? Well, that's...wow, that's an interesting question. How did we get to this subject, heheheh? Is there something you're not telling me?" Even as she tried to be teasing, Liz seemed nervous, smiling uncomfortably as she tried to laugh off the color in her own cheeks. Was this a sensitive topic for her, too? Maka didn't know...before they'd moved in with Kid, the twins had lived a rough life in New York. They didn't talk much about it. Perhaps that event had taken place during that tumultuous time?

There were a few moments of silence, as Liz mulled over her reply. Although the question was unexpected, it wasn't without an answer. It was just an answer she didn't usually think back on or upon. And of all people, it was her hotheaded bookworm friend asking. Had something happened at the party?

"I'll be honest with you here, Maka." Liz's face was brighter now, but serious. "I don't really think back to those things. So, I'll give you the shortened version: yes, I had a first love. No, it didn't work out. Yes, I got hurt. But no, I don't regret it."

The stern look to her features started to fade, leaving a soft smile. "If I did, I'd have to ignore what I learned from it, because regretting it means you don't care that anything else may have come out of it. And good or bad, a learning experience is a learning experience. I'd prefer the bad stuff just not happen at all, but this is life, and we don't really get to dictate how it always goes."

She grinned. "So, I just try and roll with the punches! It's how I got here! And I certainly don't regret that." Stretching her arms above her head, she tilted it slightly. That's right, the night before.

"Did something happen in your love life?" Now that happy grin was becoming an excited one. She leaned over closer to Maka. "Oh oh oh, was it at the party? Is it about you and Soul? Or...is there someone else?" Her imagination was starting to get carried away with her. "You can trust me, I promise not to tell anyone, and I can help you, I'm really good at figuring this-"

But she was interrupted by a sudden whoosh and a hard thwack, as a pillow came flying from beside Maka. It hit Liz square in the face, and she fell back against the seat. Maka let out a yelp of surprise. On the other end of the couch stood Patty, holding another pillow triumphantly with the rest of the pile beside her. She was giggling and grinning like a loon. Maka and Liz knew exactly what this meant.

"I found a game," Patty started in a sing-song voice. She took a deep breath.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

**A/N: Ta-da! Yep, that's the end of Chapter Five! What d'you all think? ^^-  
><strong>

**This time, Maka is reaching out to everybody's favorite trio, Kid, Liz and Patty. NGL, I kinda had a bit of a time writing Kid, particularly in these beginning chapters [this is a long fic, you've been warned]. **

**Although I can actually understand some of where he's coming from [I'm a terrible perfectionist, to the point where it's...damaging, to put it simply], he's more than just the OCD/neurotic behaviors. I think the trouble was mostly b/c of the lack of action rn in-story; Kid hasn't gotten his chance to fully shine, beyond the neurosis. I still tried to keep him IC though, even w/the struggles. He's still a fun character to write-if everybody were easy, it wouldn't be as entertaining for me. I wouldn't be learning anything while writing if everybody's the same.  
><strong>

**I had an easier time writing Liz and Patty [LOL at sharing an exact name w/one of them irl XD], though I tried to make sure that Liz's pep talk w/Maka wasn't an exact repeat of the one w/Tsubaki. I had to make sure that the questions were questions someone like Maka could be asking, based on the situation/her character, and that the replies were ones that the characters could/would give. Obviously though, I am human, and more than capable of error, but I'd like to believe that I did my best here. **

**And yes! Giriko has returned! LOL idk if there's recycling facilities in that state [there are in mine], but eff it, there are now! I imagine, based on the state of the room in the manga, Giriko drinks a LOT. And all those bottles, at least in an AU setting, have to go somewhere. I can't see him complaining too much if he got something back for it [i.e money]. Also...he needed something to do. ^^; And I liked writing his thoughts while driving.**

**Hmm-hm, seems like his encounter w/Maka has triggered a reaction deep inside his memories...but what could that reaction be, exactly? Also, who is she [if you really can't guess already], and what sort of influence does she have over Giriko? What sort of relationship did they have...and why does it hurt so bad to remember? So many questions, that will all be answered in due time. If you're willing to trust me, and be patient [like Giriko XD]...there's a solid conclusion to all of this. Looks can be deceiving. That's all I'mma say there.  
><strong>

**Also, a note about this fic, that I've wanted to bring up for the longest time: you've all prolly noticed by now, but this fic, and every Chapter title, is a song title. A LOT of my written work is heavily influenced by music, although I myself am not musically gifted. [I think?] **

**Anyways, I was thinking of adding in a little challenge while reading this fic: if you can find all or the majority of the correct songs that tie in w/each chapter/the fic, at the end of this story's run, I'll do a request for the winner. You get your choice of a fanfic oneshot, or a fanart pic. The only requirement is that it be related to 'Soul Eater'. I think that's fair. [If you're curious about my art, see: the cover for this fic.]**

**If anyone's interested in such a game, let me know. Otherwise, I'll drop it. :)**

**Alright, that's p. much it! As always, feedback is welcomed, wanted, needed and encouraged. If I'm serious about ever making a living off of writing, I need as much response as possible, be it in the form of reviews, alerts or faves. They all give me an idea of what's going on in the minds of my audience, and how well [or poorly] I'm doing on the entertainment front. Please don't be afraid to engage me-as I've said before, I won't bite. [Unless you really want me to...j/k. X3] Thanks again to everyone who has supported me thus far.  
><strong>

**Next Chapter: The aftermath of Patty's 'game'. XD More introspective moments from Maka, and some...interesting dreams. Sometimes you need to take it slow, and take time to stop and smell the roses. See you then...I hope?  
><strong>


	6. Horse With No Name

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Soul Eater'. All rights belong to Okubo Atsushi. I also do not own any of the songs referenced. All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**NOTE: Mild references to sex, and some imagery.**

**Horse With No Name**

It was a couple hours later at around one a.m. when Kid finally came downstairs, finished with the preparations to the room. There had been a few stubborn wrinkles and a lot of dust particles, and the curtains just would not. Draw. Smoothly. And fold in the right places.

But, after much hard work and perseverance, everything had come together. He'd bounded down the stairs, pleased with his work and ready to share the fruits of his labors with the others...

...only to find that the living room was a veritable war zone, with feathers scattered everywhere, furniture disrupted, the works. Oh God, the picture frames! The picture frames! The magazines were all in disarray! They'd have to be reorganized by cover size and design compatibility!

And in the middle of this mess, sprawled out on a pile of pillows, were the three slumbering culprits, Patty, Liz and Maka.

When Kid had awoken them screaming bloody murder, Maka had honestly thought that the world was ending. In a way, she supposed it was, at least for the male, as she watched Liz and Patty do their best to calm a distraught Kid.

He wanted to clean everything up right that instant, but the girls, Maka included, managed to get him to agree to wait until later, if only because he'd been working so hard the day before and needed some rest. He also needed food. He could straighten up after he'd eaten. While Liz took him into the kitchen to heat up his leftovers, Maka helped Patty bring the pillows back upstairs. She had to remind herself not to engage the girl in such a battle again; she was a menace, a veritable one woman army when it came to launching those feather-stuffed cloth marshmallows.

It didn't take her too long to fall back asleep in the now freshly tidied guest room. But her second round of slumber was not to be peaceful as, at around five a.m or so, she was awoken from a particularly vivid dream. Or should she say, more accurately, a vivid memory that refused to leave her alone.

Everything had felt so real. She'd smelled the booze, had felt his hands on her skin. She felt the pleasure, felt the pain. She felt the bedsheets against her bare flesh, and even in her dream she was moaning. Once conscious, she could only hope and pray that those sounds hadn't manifested themselves in the physical world. Last thing she needed was someone else hearing one of her very _personal_ dreams.

It wasn't all those bits that had startled her, though. No, what really got her was at the very end, at the moment of climax. She'd felt her eyes rolling up, her hands clutching and clawing, her breathing becoming strained and heavy. She'd let out a couple more moans, and then...

"_Giriko!"_ Maka had sat up straight in bed, her heart hammering as she tried to catch her breath under the slightly sticking sheets.

She had said his name..._she_ had said _his_ name, right when she'd-she had known him when it happened! How? Had he told her his name again? Or did she somehow remember it? Whatever the case, it made all the regret and shame come flooding back to the surface. She had wanted him, so badly...everything she'd believed in had gone right out the window as soon as she met him.

Was she pathetic or what? Drowning her problems in alcohol, and winding up in such a compromising position. It was all her fault, all of it. _The only thing I cared about, in that instant...was him. Was I afflicted so deeply, that all I could see was driving the pain away; finding someone else to give me the kind of attention Soul never did? Was I that desperate for release?_

Falling back against the mattress and pillows, Maka ran a hand through her hair. She was drawing blanks here. For every answer she sought, she seemed to wind up with more questions than when she first started. Would they ever be resolved? Or would she always be a confused, broken-hearted fool? She didn't know. She just didn't know.

Sitting up once more, Maka proceeded to check her phone on the nightstand. 5:35am. No missed calls, no messages. No one was looking for her. She sighed softly.

After a dream like that, there was no way she'd be able to go back to sleep. She decided instead to begin her day, as quietly as she could, so as not to wake the others. Maybe in the silence of the early morning, she could get her exercises and some studying done.

There was no class today, but she did have a work shift from noon. She'd soon be busy putting away books and keeping the shelves neat at the local bookshop by the college. That would be a decent change of pace for her troubled mind. She'd have something new to focus on. A series of organized tasks would be good for her. It would help her to rein in her thoughts, allowing her to keep busy in a productive way.

Work, work, work. School, physical routines and her job. She'd use these things to keep the negativity at bay. To drive out the specters of her love lost, and her failed first time. No, she didn't care _how_ sexy it was, the first time had been a failure. She'd decided this, therefore it was so.

First up: a change of clothes and some cold water. Lucky her that she didn't need an extra jolt of caffeine to perk her up later on though, after the nerves had settled down some.

When she would stop to catch her breath in the morning light.

**…...**

"Are you sure you don't want a ride? It's really no hassle at all. We're kinda-sorta going in that direction anyway, so we could drop you off before we get to where we need to-and you could just walk on from there."

The morning was quickly shifting closer to the afternoon hour, and Maka was setting out once again, bags in hand and on back. The girls and Kid were heading out too, they had some errands to take care of for Lord Death, since they had the day off.

After the previous night's escapades-which still hadn't been fully taken care of, since Kid had passed out shortly after eating, he'd insisted on cleaning up this morning. This caused them to be late for their appointments by a couple of hours. Thus, both parties were now leaving at the same time. Liz was trying to persuade Maka to catch a ride with them, in order to save her some travel time. But the girl insisted on walking.

"It's fine," she told the taller blonde. "I want the fresh air and the exercise. After last night's pillow fight, I think I could use a bit more training. Gym and my work outs just aren't enough." Liz had to concede to her reasoning, and waved good bye as Maka headed for the gate, which opened as soon as the limo drove out with its three occupants.

_Man, what a night. First the questioning, then the pillows-I was about ready to burp up feathers-and then that damn flashback...I need the walk not just for exercise, but to sort out my head. I don't wanna space out on the girls, and I don't want them to worry, either._ Knowing that she'd made the right choice, Maka headed towards the school once again.

She didn't have lessons today. But she still had to secure a place for tonight, AKA the last house to stop over at. She knew that Kim and Jackie had a couple of classes at school, and needed to meet up with them to find out if it'd be okay to stay for one night. She'd been to their place a decent handful of times, when they'd held get-togethers for everyone in their group of friends. It wasn't too cramped, a bit on the larger side actually, and Maka had been able to pick out at least three different spots she'd be able to sleep in from her memory of the house layout.

If the girls were busy though, it wouldn't matter if they had the room. Maka hoped that wasn't the case. She didn't want to have to bug anyone more than once for favors. They'd start asking questions if she hung around for too long.

Which reminded her...she needed to come up with an excuse as to why she wanted to spend the night. It was inevitable that they'd ask, and she wasn't betting on her chances of being able to evade the question one more time or two. But lying to her friends was not exactly a strong suit.

Keeping everything bottled up inside, and not burdening others with her problems? Sure, no problem. But coming up with fictional excuses to shut them out and prevent them from prying? That was harder. She felt the tension, felt the guilt even as she tried to console herself with the repeated mental mantra _It was for the best_.

It was better not to get anyone else mixed up in this, for both her and the opposing party's sakes. She couldn't operate under any other agreement.

Looking around slowly at the scenery as she passed through each area, Maka had to admit, there was a small sense of peace in her heart as she took in the familiar landmarks. Homes, businesses, a park or two, the churches...Death City was a quirky little place. It was called a city, but it really didn't feel all that big. Maka knew the majority of the areas by their whole names, even if she hadn't been to all of them, or all that often.

It was cute, and cozy, but there was also...something, that lurked beneath the surface. Perhaps it was because the city stood out so much that it was able to draw in the occasional creepy vibe. Maka wouldn't deny that there were a few times she hadn't wanted to walk home in the overwhelming shadows. And the crime rate didn't help matters much, either.

Aside from Crona, Maka hadn't had much experience with the law or emergencies, but she guessed that she was just really lucky-or dense-in that regard, since she knew that they were occurring. She simply wasn't a physical witness. Either she wasn't in the place at the right-or wrong time, or they were happening under her nose, but she was too sheltered to notice them. She chose the former over the latter, seeing as she needed more positivity in her life.

Maka was surprised though, if that was the case...considering she knew Kid, who was connected so closely with the school-one of the major selling points of the city-she would've expected more drama. But so far, the only drama she had been dealing with was of the personal kind, the kind law and order couldn't fix.

And now, she was back where she'd started from: Soul and Giriko. Her own personal hell was laughing in her face, taunting her with the images of Soul kissing Blair, and then the images of she herself kissing Giriko. Both were painful in their own ways.

But at least one of them came with its own pleasure mixed in...which actually made things worse, on account of it wasn't supposed to exist.

_God damn it, no. I have to solve this. I won't dwell on the bad parts... _Maka swallowed hard, before continuing on. _Just how I'm going to fix everything. What has happened...has happened. I can't change that. I have to focus on how I'm going to get back to something resembling 'normal', even if it kills me._

She paused for a moment. _I hope it doesn't, but I can't even guarantee that._

It was the last night she'd be able to stay out of the house. Soul may not have called the first two, but by now he must've noticed that she wasn't around. She had to pull herself together, so she'd at least be able to answer the phone when it rang. He had to have cared for her still, even just a little bit. Even if he didn't _love_ her. There had to be a part of his heart that was left for her.

As she waited at the crosswalk for the light to change, trying not to dwell on just what her best friend truly thought of her, Maka's thoughts began to gradually drift in another direction, towards the one who most likely had no feelings for her whatsoever. He had been the one who'd ultimately shown her the affection she'd sought.

Annoyed as he made her, bringing the flush back into her cheeks every time his name popped up, Maka had to wonder how the knucklehead Giriko was doing. Was he at home, drinking? A bit early to be hitting the bottle, but based on how many had been scattered about his room, she really wouldn't have been surprised if he drank this soon in the day.

Her mind wandered on. Maybe he was at work somewhere, building something or other for the city and helping it expand. Ha. Perhaps he was just eating lunch.

The light changed, and Maka walked across the street briskly, not enjoying the fact that she was indulging him in her thoughts, but unable to stop herself from playing around in her imagination. What else could he possibly be doing on a day like today, based off of what she had seen of him? Again, the flush.

_NO-I'm not talking about THAT, I know I saw it but it doesn't factor into this, jeez!_

Another thought crossed her mind. From the way he'd spoken and acted, Maka could guess that he was clearly a flirt. He liked women. He liked being close to them. And he very obviously liked sleeping with them. If he really didn't give a damn about her...

Her heart clenched, as did her fists.

It was entirely possible that by now, two days later, he'd found someone else to shack up with. He'd probably forgotten all about her, dismissing her as a "silly little bitch with no body who he'd really wanted to K.O.". He had very nearly slammed her through the wall, instead of just into it. To him, she was just a plaything. A toy.

He had his fun, and then threw her out for the next pretty face that came along. She'd just sit in a pile, his list of 'conquests' until he got bored, and decided to mess with her for nostalgia's sake.

By now, Maka's depression was quickly giving way to quiet rage. She didn't even know how accurate her ideas were, but just the thought of them was enough to make her grind her teeth in anger. How dare he. How fucking **_dare_** he! Taking advantage of her vulnerable state, and, and...using her like a commodity! She was a person! A human! She had feelings! She had needs, just like everybody else! She deserved to be important to someone, anyone, right?

Right?!

_Is that what this is? I'm upset because...I'm not important to him?_ She tried to laugh it off, but there was a hint of worry in her tone. _Hahahaha, me, want to be important to a guy like **that**? Why? I'm not crazy!_

But she was well on her way to driving herself to that point.

Reaching Shibusen at long last, Maka headed up the stairs and into the building. She had a couple of floors and hallways to go before she would find the right class. She hoped she didn't look too deranged after that bit of unexpected soul-searching she'd done. Taking a few deep breaths, she ascended the next staircase.

_One more night..._

**A/N: ...anybody still out there? Hi? 'waves shyly'**

**Sorry for the delay in update-I've been sleeping heavy for the last day or so, and it took me a little while to get through this chapter and its edits, then work out this Note. Eheh, a procrastinator am I [and possible narcoleptic? XD]. Also, I was a bit...nervous, about posting again, b/c it's been so...still, on the home front. I lost my faith for a little while... [explanation in a few] ^^;**

**But yes, this is Chapter Six! Two days down in Maka's short stint away from home-and Soul. One more night, before she has to take on the task of facing him once more. Obviously, she still cares for him, but...it's a hard job, trying to change those feelings that have been building for years...and after what happened at the party, too. For Maka, I imagine this would bring on its own difficulties. **

**If she gives into fear, however...she'll never be able to make things right. And although I can see her stumbling, I can't see her faltering, if that makes sense. It may take her awhile to get to that conclusion, but she won't stop fighting for it. That's who she is.**

**Those sexy-tiem flashbacks, though. They...are something else entirely. Maka has no idea how to interpret them as of yet. Will she ever be able to? We shall see. **

**LOL at the conclusion of the 'game' that Patty decided on previously. Amazing that the twins were able to get Kid to leave the cleaning alone until after he'd eaten...and subsequently fell asleep. Hee hee, food coma X3. Though it did result in more delays once morning arrived...but that's nothing new for our trio. ^^;**

**Last up on the list of friends Maka is dropping in on: Kim and Jackie! B/c we need more of them. And, they seemed to make the most sense, as far as who Maka would be willing to ask of in such a way [i.e staying over].**

**I hope people are enjoying the characterizations and universe setup so far? I did my best to try and translate the 'SE' universe to an AU setting [I seem to be fond of those] that was similar yet interesting on its own merits. Does that work: familiar, but new? Or am I just rambling here? Whoa, lots of questions here.**

**If anyone who's reading this has anything to say, by all means, drop me a line. I'd really like to hear from more of you. NGL, I'm kinda getting...scared, w/each new Chapter I post, b/c it's so quiet. I worry that I really am making a mistake here, posting this. If you like this story, in any way, shape or form [reviews, alerts, faves]...thank you. Thank you so much. **

**A BIG thank you, in particular, to the most recent Alert I received-as mentioned above, along w/my tiredness, I was having a bit of a 'crisis of confidence', debating on whether or not to post this chapter. You helped me decide, and just...it means the world to me. This story is special to me, and I am both touched and honored, by you and everyone who took the time to respond to what I posted, in whatever manner. Truly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. :)**

**I think...Mom is probably really happy, too. At least, I'd like to believe so. ^^-**

**Next time: Kim and Jackie! New revelations! Girl Talk! Good food [om nom nom! 'ish hungry rn]! Moar Giriko! Maka's job! Okay, I'll stop now. ^^; See you soon, everyone...?  
><strong>


	7. Easily

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Soul Eater'. All rights belong to Okubo Atsushi. I also do not own any of the songs referenced. All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**Easily**

"You want to spend the night? That's kinda random. I don't even remember the last time we hung out all together, eheheheh! Oh, are you trying to make up for it?"

"Umm, yeah, that's exactly it! We haven't spent a lot of time together recently, and I thought what better way to change that than with a sleepover? Just us girls, which is why I decided to come to your place, instead of bringing you to mine! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense now! You don't wanna kick Soul out, aww. You're sweet on him, Maka! It's cute! Hey Jackie, do we have any plans for tonight?"

It was lunch time now, and Maka had managed to track down the pair of girls at their classroom. Trying not to let her nerves show, she'd posed the request of staying over, and was doing her best to curry a positive response. Kim seemed receptive to the idea, but Maka had no idea what Jackie would say. She was cooler and more reserved, as opposed to Kim, who was the social butterfly. Perhaps Jackie wouldn't want company stopping by?

The dark-haired girl looked at them with a straight face. "I don't mind, but remember, I have work today. I'm leaving early." She looked at Kim. "Are you going back after your next class? Or did you take that extra shift?"

Kim shook her head quickly. "Nope, I'm heading right on home! There was a change of plans, and I didn't need to do it after all!" She grinned. "So then, we'll be seeing you!" Jackie nodded, and gave Kim's hand a squeeze. "I'll be done in time to help out with the cooking. I'm looking forward to it." Maka knew she was saying that more for her close friend than for her.

Since Maka had her block at work today, she decided to take her bags with her, instead of trying to find a way to get them to the girls house beforehand. It was easier on them that way. After Maka filled her in on the rest of her schedule, Kim saw her off as she left. Jackie had departed shortly before.

"Bye, Maka! The door'll be open when you get back, so just come in and call out!" The girl nodded, and waved back before setting off to her job.

Since she enjoyed studying so much and, in particular reading, a job at the bookstore had been a great fit for her. She got to spend all of her working time surrounded by books; paperbacks and hardcovers, those with pictures and those without, novels and guides and comics and compilations and so much more. And when she was on break, she could read whatever she wanted while there. It was a great deal.

Her boss was a woman named Yumi Azusa, who had sharp eyes behind thin glasses, a shoulder-length angled haircut, and crisp, simple outfits. She was extremely organized and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She was also smart, a trait that Maka admired. If she ever got stuck on anything while working, she knew she could always go to her and get it sorted out. She had an answer for everything.

Arriving at the bookstore, Maka clocked in, put her things away in the back, and changed into her uniform. It was very simple: red shirt, black skirt, and a name tag. The men's outfit was about the same, with the skirt replaced by slacks.

Her tasks for the day were pretty simple: a few hours at the checkout counter, then a few stocking the shelves, and a few of inventory. In between all this, she had a thirty minute break that was interrupted by someone spilling a drink at the front entrance. Thank goodness the floor there was tiled. She'd had to clean it up, since everyone else was busy with duties elsewhere.

During all this, her thoughts drifted in and out of focus; a name here, a word there, a few scattered memories, images that came in short, static bursts. She was able to keep from daydreaming, but it was harder to stop herself from overanalyzing things. Why had things aligned just so on that night, to cause it all to turn out like it had? Even if this was meant to be a learning experience, what sort of benefit could she have possibly gotten from her one night stand?

Nothing, she knew this. But even as a learning experience, it hadn't really taught her anything other than that she was stupid. She'd slept with someone she hadn't loved, because the one she wanted was in love with someone else. Good boy, bad boy, it didn't matter. Her chances with either were fucked. How was she supposed to turn that into a positive? How did she 'fix' her stupidity, other than never falling in love again so things couldn't go sour?

She must've had a very worried sort of expression on her face, because she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning away from the shelf she was sorting, Maka found herself face-to-face with Azusa. She looked a bit concerned, which was unusual for her. Usually as she was so collected, noticeable expressions weren't common for her. But then again, it wasn't like the woman was heartless-she did care for her employees, she'd even helped Maka a few times with her math homework.

"Maka, are you alright? You seem to be having trouble focusing. Is it work-related, or outside?" Up-front in her inquiries, as usual. There was no point in trying to lie this time, she already knew that she was being bugged. She just wouldn't go into any details, and hopefully Azusa wouldn't push. It didn't seem like something she'd do.

"Yeah, I'm...it's outside of here, but I'm-I'm trying to come to a solution. I'm not bringing my baggage in." She gave her boss an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry if I seem distracted. I'll try to keep my thoughts under control." Azusa sighed, and squeezed Maka's shoulder before letting go.

"You're one of my best workers, I don't hold it against you. We all have our ups and downs." She looked at the girl with a cool expression now, though there was some warmth to her words. "Keep your head up. Don't let your worries get the best of you." She began walking away. "If you ever need an ear though, you know where to find me." No beating around the bush-if Maka wanted someone to listen to her vent, her employer was willing to help out. Even if she never took Azusa up on her offer, it was nice to know it was there.

"Yeah." Her smile softened. "Thank you."

The shift went by rather quickly, and before Maka knew it, night had fallen and she was cleaning up and clocking out. She changed her uniform, gathered her things and left. Azusa was in her office, so there was no one to say good bye to. Maka spent most of her time engrossed in the books during break, and the other employees hadn't really had much of a desire to strike up a discussion with her. Nothing beyond professional interactions while on the job.

That was fine, though. It wasn't like she was wanting for friends.

Just love.

She stopped by a sandwich shop on her way back to Kim and Jackie's place, and had a small dinner before hopping on the bus to head out. That way, they wouldn't have to prepare a plate for her. She rested during the ride, not interested in looking out the window this time around. After a short trip, she had reached her destination, and disembarked to walk the rest of the distance.

The lights were on in the house when she arrived, and just as expected the door was unlocked. Stepping inside and removing her shoes, Maka called out. "I'm home." It felt strange, to say that in a place that wasn't her own.

A pink-haired head popped out from around the corner to her right. "Hey, welcome!" It was Kim, clad in an apron. "Jackie and I are still cooking dinner, sorry! It'll be ready soon, though!" Maka put her bags down, and waved a hand. "It's alright, I ate already! I don't want to trouble you."

"Ehh?" Now Kim was pouting. "Maka, you should know it's no trouble at all! We're friends here! I'mma give you a plate, at least a little one! It'll be really good, I promise! There'll be so many yummy things, and I-"

"Kim!" Jackie's voice rang out from where Maka couldn't see. "The pasta! Don't leave the pasta unattended!" The girl let out a squeak, bowed quickly, and darted back into the kitchen.

Heading to her left, Maka found her way to the living room. Placing her bags on the floor, she sat in a chair and pulled out a textbook. She had a couple chapters to read and answer questions for, and what better time to work on it than now while she was waiting? The opportunity was presenting itself. If she got them both done in time, she'd be able to enjoy a fresh plate of whatever it was that the duo were cooking up. It seemed like a fair deal to her.

As she read on, the smell of garlic, tomato sauce and fresh spaghetti rose into the air. Two voices came with it, and Maka was treated to an impromptu episode of 'A Night in the Diehl/Dupre Household.'

"Hold it steady...don't drop the pot into the sink."

"Mmph...it's heavy..._oh_!" There was a loud clatter.

"Kim, I told you, I should be the one draining it. The strainer is light for me. But it's harder for you to handle the weight of the pasta."

"No it's not! I wanna help too! I can cook!"

"Alright, alright. Why don't you go check on the bread, and did you wanna add meat to the sauce, too? If so, we'll have to grab some from the tray and cook it."

"Yeah, yeah! Meat! Let's have meat sauce! I can do that!"

And so, the smell of sizzling hamburger was added to the mix, along with dialogue such as

"OUCH! Jackie, the oil jumped up and burned me! It's trying to cook me! I'm not hamburger, I swear!"

"There, there, it's alright. You didn't get hurt, it was just a shock. You'll-oh." There was another clatter, though it was softer.

"Ha ha ha! You got sauce on your cheek!"

"I just wasn't paying attention...I yanked the spoon out too quickly and it went flying."

"Here, lemme help you clean it up."

"...thank you..."

Just as Maka was about to answer the last question for the second chapter, the sound of banging pans could be heard, followed by Kim's joyful tones. "Maaa-kaaa, come and get it! Dinner's ready!" Smiling, she closed her book, and made her way back around to the kitchen.

There was a nice spread laid out on the table. Spaghetti, fresh tomato sauce with ground hamburger chunks, homemade garlic bread, and a vivid green salad. As promised, Maka had gotten a smaller plate, on which she could take her serving.

"If you want more though, go for it! There's plenty here!" With that, Kim began piling on the food. Jackie followed suit, and Maka as well, though her portions were less. She didn't figure on eating all that much. It sure looked good though, and smelled heavenly, too.

An hour and a half later, and Maka found herself sprawled out on the floor in the living room, stomach still settling after being stuffed to full capacity with pasta, bread and veggies. Damn, but that was a good dinner! She'd thought she'd been filled up eating that little sandwich, but as it turned out there was still plenty of room left for her friends scrumptious cooking.

Kim and Jackie were seated in the parlor as well, Kim on the floor beside Maka, only sitting up, while Jackie sat on the lone chair, reading a book. It was getting late-they'd already showered, and Kim was starting to show signs of drowsiness. She was still talking to Maka every so often though, about all sorts of things. School, music, the food, her home, her job. She hadn't approached the subject of dating yet though, or the party. Maka was curious if the two of them had attended as well.

_It's not like I don't have my own questions to ask...I'll just add that one onto the top of my list._ "Hey Kim, there was a gathering a few nights ago. I was invited, and so were the others. Did you two happen to go?"

"I remember that!" Kim looked a bit sheepish. "We were thinking of going, but...well..." She looked at Jackie for assistance, a bit pink in the cheeks now.

Without looking up from her book, she spoke. "Kim looked too good all dressed up. So I kept her at home for myself. Besides, if we'd gone we would've had to deal with a bunch of drunk guys hitting on us. No thank you."

Maka was dumbfounded. Did that mean...that she and Kim...

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Kim giggled when she saw Maka's face. "Oh, you couldn't tell? Well, we haven't been making a big deal about it, but yeah...Jackie and I are dating!" She grinned. "It's been this way for a while now." Jackie still wasn't looking up, but her lips were curved into a small smile of pride. Maka pondered this new revelation to herself for a few moments, before turning her attention back to Kim. She had something to ask.

"So, you and Ox...aren't together anymore." The girl nodded. "That relationship is over." Another nod. "He was...your first, right? Your first love and...all that." Kim nodded yet again, and the pink shade was starting to return to her cheeks. She was so attentive, sitting with her legs folded under her and her hands on her lap.

"What-what was it like, when you two...ended it? Did you ever have that...hope, or expectation that things would stay the way they were, with both of you together forever? Or was it easy, to-to let go?"

Maka hoped she wasn't sounding rude, or too nosy. She'd tried to phrase her inquiry the best she could, without causing offense. Kim had had a first love, just like her, that hadn't worked out. Unlike her situation though, she'd actually been dating the guy involved. But they were the same in that someone else had come along, someone without the title of 'first love'.

How had they managed to move on, from where they were? Maka wanted to know. She wanted to know, so she could see if it applied to her own situation. Moving on from the first love.

Where was she supposed to go from there, though? To Giriko? Of course not, she had to find someone else.

"Well..." Kim was fidgeting now, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Let's see...Ox was sad when I broke it off, and I was kinda, too. I mean yeah, I liked to play pretend, and imagine the future. We were going out since the start of high school. That's pretty long, at least to me it was. Lots of memories."

She looked up at Jackie, and smiled gently. "But...you can't control the way your heart wants to go. Sometimes, it'll surprise you-and you'll find love in the most unexpected places! I mean, I found love in my best friend!" Her smile had become a grin. "No matter what the circumstances, if you think there's something there, you gotta go for it. And a lot of times, it means that someone else has to get hurt.

"But if you're not honest, if you just go along with things to avoid hurting someone else, then both you and the other person wind up hurt in the end. And that's not cool." She frowned slightly, before smiling again. "It's better to be honest with yourself and others. Then no one feels like they've been led on. Communication is key!"

Kim gave Maka a wink then. "You never know where love might turn up. So don't be doubtful, and believe in yourself! You'll go far, and maybe meet many wonderful people on the way! Or that one wonderful person, no need for the rest. Hee. But if you think there's something there, you gotta be gutsy and try for it. If you fail, you fail. But you'll never know unless you do it!"

She looked down, blushing. "And eventually, the memories of one ending...are replaced with ones of a new beginning. That's how it was for me." She reached up, and took Jackie's hand in hers unexpectedly. "Jaa-ckiiie, did you know you were gonna fall for me?"

The girl stopped her reading, then smiled and looked down at her companion. "No. But that made it all the better-it was a nice surprise, especially when you asked me out. I fell for someone I wasn't sure liked me back, but she was a nice person to fall for. And I got lucky when she accepted my feelings. Therefore, I have no regrets."

Maka was watching the two of them carefully, taking note of just how they behaved with each other, how much they cared for one another. That was something like the relationship she'd been pursuing, with Soul. Her first love.

That dream had crumbled to dust. And the thought of someone like Giriko even remotely considering a relationship like that was impossible to foster. Did that mean that Maka had reached a dead end?

She was startled by the sound of a closing hardcover book. Jackie had stood up, and was leaving the room. She looked back at Kim and Maka. "It's getting late. I have work early tomorrow, and then a class directly after. So I need to wake up in time. I'll be waiting for you in the room." Kim nodded, and turned her attention back to Maka. "Did you wanna talk a little more, or..."

The girl shook her head. "It's fine, we should all get to bed. I have a class tomorrow morning, too." She gave Kim a warm smile. "Thank you though, for the advice. It's given me a lot to think about."

"No problem! You're totally welcome!" Kim's cheerfulness was contagious. "I wish you all the best in your love life!" Now Maka felt a little embarrassed. But at least she wasn't prying.

Standing up, Kim headed in the direction Jackie had gone. "See you tomorrow! Have sweet dreams! The living room is all yours!" Maka wished her the same, and began setting up her makeshift bed on the floor. They'd given her a pillow earlier, as well as a blanket. Since there was no couch, Maka would be stretched out on the floor. Thankfully, their parlor was definitely longer than the couch back at Tsubaki and Black*Star's place.

No offense to either of her friends, though. She was still grateful for their hospitality. She just couldn't fit on their seat. That was her own problem.

Turning out the lights, Maka settled in under the covers, mentally prepping herself for the next day. She'd be facing Soul most likely, once she returned home. She couldn't let him know that she'd been spying, or that she'd done something really stupid. She wondered if he was ever going to tell her up-front about Blair. Then she wondered if she even wanted him to.

It would be like admitting that it was real all over again, the pain in her heart. Perhaps Soul could just date her in secret? No, that was selfish of her to ask. She had to be a big girl and suck it up.

Closing her eyes, Maka let out a soft sigh, hoping that she wouldn't be plagued by any more of those sensual memories in her sleep. She wanted to have a good night's rest when she shut her eyes this time. She'd be dealing with more stress once tomorrow rolled around. She had to be on alert.

Not only that, but those dreams and flashbacks...it was too much. Too taunting. Too tempting. They teased her with the specter of something she couldn't have, with someone who shouldn't have mattered.

Moving on would be hard enough on its own. But unlike Kim, who'd had a good person to turn to when her first relationship headed south, she didn't have anyone. And that made the regrets stronger, even as she knew it wouldn't do a damn thing to help, holding a grudge.

What was she supposed to do, though? Abandon all common sense, and attempt to give Giriko a chance?

If life were trying to drive her to the madhouse, then yes, that was exactly the direction it wanted her to go. She wouldn't give in. She was immune to madness, she just wasn't immune to booze.

And what about the whims of her heart?

**…...**

"Heh heh! Hey baby, come over here and _fill up_ my _glass_ again!"

"Oh my! You're so bold! How can I refuse a request like that?"

"You're a new one. I'd remember a face like yours."

"Wow, you must come here often! I just started a few days ago! Oh stop it, I'm blushing!"

"Awright, who wants to sing with me? I'll sing anything! You over there with the curly hair, come up here! And you~! In the red dress!"

It was a late night at one of the many cabaret clubs located in the city. Lit up like an electrified bonfire, the sounds of raucous laughter, clinking glasses and off-key, slurred singing could be heard from inside. This was where one man found himself, surrounded by a few coworkers and some pretty faces.

Letting out a loud sigh, Giriko leaned back against the couch, an empty drink glass in hand. Looking at the two women to his left and right, he held it out without saying a word. The first girl was quick to take it off his hands and refill it. The other took this chance to lean in closer to him, until she was pressed against his side. One hand was on his, the other on his leg. He paid it no mind.

There was nothing really special about her, or her touch. She was pretty, yes, and would do in a pinch as a lay, but she didn't seem to have anything going for her that would make her stand out. All she did was suck up to him and try to cuddle. She didn't give him any reason to chase after her, so she was the only one making moves.

The other one was worse, she was cute and a few years younger, but her inexperience didn't really work in her favor. She seemed more scared of him, without a real sense or potential for attraction. That wasn't a turn on. It just made him feel like some sort of schoolyard bully. He was better than that, so it was annoying.

Swirling his refilled drink around in the glass, he felt the hand on his leg slide down a bit, towards his knee, and then back up, closer to his inner thigh. The woman was smiling, her red lips stretched wide as she looked him up and down expectantly.

She'd seen him around a few times before, but he was always being served by other girls. This was the first chance she'd gotten to see him up close. He was quite handsome, with an edge. That aura of danger.

Going into 'professional' mode, she'd played up being giggly and weak. A guy like him, so powerful and intimidating, would want someone he felt like he could dominate. Someone who wouldn't try to defy him. He hadn't said much of anything, but he hadn't pushed her away either, so that was always a good thing. Woe unto you if you were the girl who earned a customer's ire. The wrath of the bosses would come down on you as well, hard.

"My, you're so fit. You must work out. You're in great shape. Such strong arms. You need someone special to wrap them around. See anyone you like here?" Her breasts rubbed along his forearm, but he didn't move. He did speak, however, in response to her inquiries.

"Don't need to work out. My job keeps me on my feet. And no. I don't." Her face fell somewhat, but it was her job to keep on playing to the customer in question, until all that work paid off. And this guy was a catch. Anyone would want to be with him.

Oblivious to the women beside him, Giriko's thoughts were a million miles away. He'd been dragged out here by the other guys; even threatening to crack them one wasn't enough to get them to back off. These guys must've had some sort of death wish, but they were offering him women, and booze, which he thought would soothe his nerves.

He hadn't felt like himself the last couple of days, and he couldn't quite figure out why. But he knew who had started it.

That little blonde spitfire, Maka Albarn. He hadn't yet been able to shake her from his thoughts, just like when she'd gotten in his way when he'd tried to leave the room, demanding answers. She was now pursuing him doggedly in his mind. Still entwining herself among his darkest memories.

He frowned slightly. He'd gotten angry when she hit him, and had nearly pounded her. But he'd managed to catch himself, and had instead pinned her against the wall, scaring her into getting the hell outta Dodge. Did that mean he had to scare his subconscious into leaving him alone? How the fuck was he supposed to pull that off?

He took a long sip of his drink, and closed his eyes. It was so easy, all he had to do was close them and there she was, right in front of him: Maka, with her hair all messed and half-dressed, the clothes hinting at what lay beneath. Untouched, unspoiled, all his. He was first.

Then completely nude, only covered in her blush and so many bruises, the ones he'd made. He had marked her, he was the first to do so.

The way she kissed him, as if she'd never kiss another person again; the way she held him, as if she never wanted to let go. Her hands, threading through his hair and pulling it taut. Fingertips, her nails, digging into his flesh. Trying to mark him the way he had marked her, determined to hold on and ride him out like a powerful storm.

The sounds she'd made, as he'd explored and investigated, committing those parts of her body to memory. Those sounds...they drove him up the wall. The power he held over her! And even more, the way she responded to him. She may have been younger and inexperienced, but she was still a woman.

He'd easily been able to enjoy her and her body. Her skin was soft and blemish-free, pale too so everything he left behind would be visibly noticeable. It was obvious that she belonged to someone. She had moved with him, doing what had felt natural to her in that moment-and it had gone perfectly in synch with him and what he had been looking for, what he was looking to experience that night. He'd gotten it and more.

Perhaps that was why he'd been a little softer on her in the morning, as opposed to the rest of the many, many women he'd been with. He respected her, and what she was able to do to him. The only other woman who'd been able to have such an effect on him-and **_she_** hadn't even given him a second glance, it was...

His eyes flashed open. _No_. He wasn't going to dredge up those memories. Not here. Not now. This was getting dangerous. Maka was coming way too damn close for comfort. He was praising her a little too highly. He didn't want to go down that path again. It fucking sucked.

So then...what _did_ he want to do with her? The girl was on his mind, but he would never become a stupid motherfucker and admit to any sorts of feelings. Once. He'd done that _once_. And look how that had turned out. No thank you, too much trouble. He'd rather go to jail, and that was saying something. He hated jail. It was for pansies. Jerks who couldn't fight their way out of a tough situation.

Or was he just posturing?

Moving right along, he couldn't deny that Maka had affected him. He'd enjoyed his night with her. He'd even enjoyed the morning after, as masochistic as it sounded. She was cute when she got all flustered and righteous, and she had guts to hit someone like him, knowing based on appearance alone that he could very well crack her one.

He wasn't usually a patient man. He had struck out with less provocation before. Maybe it was simply that, since she was only the second person to make him feel like this, he didn't really feel like using her face as a punching bag.

It seemed as though he wanted..._some_thing with her. He wanted to be able to approach her when he felt like it, and get his rocks off as necessary. He didn't see why she would have any reason to object to it as well, after the session he'd given her. He was sure he could persuade her to do it again.

And then...

He stood up suddenly, startling the women beside him. Finishing the rest of his drink, he threw down a few bills before leaving. His coworkers didn't even notice. The woman who'd been holding him was upset about losing her catch, but there would be other suckers to reel in. Hopefully, ones who were actually receptive to her charms and words. Still though, he was a cute one.

Starting up his car engine and backing out of the stall, a new idea was beginning to form in Giriko's mind. He'd have to wait until tomorrow, seeing as right now the school was closed, but tomorrow, tomorrow he could go back to the campus and casually search for her. Maybe he'd get mistaken for a student.

Giriko wasn't trying to date Maka, he just wanted to keep her on hand for when he got bored. If she really wanted to, she could look at this as a series of lessons, since she had admitted she hadn't had any experience in how to fuck. For a beginner though, she wasn't bad at all. She had promise.

He could use her, and groom her into someone who actually knew what they were doing. Her future partners would thank him. After all, it wasn't like he'd keep her around forever.

He'd get tired, it was inevitable, and then he could 'accidentally' lose her number and stop answering her calls.

If she ever gave it to him. If he ever asked for it.

That's how it would happen. She'd probably be a bit mopey for a few days, and then get over it once someone else came along. She'd soon forget her first.

For some reason, this thought irked him.

_But whatever. At least I've got something new to look forward to. Heh, alright Maka Albarn, let's see what you're made of._ And with a satisfied grin on his face, Giriko sped out of the parking lot.

**A/N: And another Chapter down. How was it?  
><strong>

**So! A bit more detail has been introduced to Maka's life. More friends, and her job. Before I continue: yes, Kim and Jackie are a couple in this story. No offense to Ox, I just think these two are too damn cute together. **

**If anybody has any problem w/this along the lines of "Eww, two girls together, that's so wrong!", well...the back button exists for a reason. Like I've said before, fandom is a big playground, and there's enough room for everyone to coexist w/out stepping on one another's toes. And no one is obligated to read anything they don't like [no matter my personal feelings on the beliefs involved]. :)**

**Moving on, new characters! And personalities! This update also brings in Azusa, who I really hope I did okay w/penning out. Kim and Jackie came a bit easier to me [probably b/c I liked writing out the couple aspect ^^;], I will admit. Although I was a bit worried about Kim coming across as...preachy? IDK. **

**With Azusa though, it was a balancing act. She's cool, collected and confident, but she does have a heart-it's just a bit more hidden. But she cares for her comrades/colleagues. Did I communicate that well here? **

**Also: moar Giriko! He's another one of those male characters I just...really like getting into the head of, and bringing to life. XD I feel like he got the short end of the stick in canon [esp. considering his character-come on, Demon Chainsaw! A walking horror movie reference!], so I...kinda wanna give him a chance here in my story? I tried to take his character, what I saw of it from canon, and translate it here, to a universe that...gives his character a much bigger role than where he previously came from. **

**It's not easy. But it is fun. He almost reminds me of Grimmjow ['Bleach'] in some ways, but at the same time, he's his own character so much more so. The one thing they share though, is the above: I love getting into their heads, and going nucking futs. X3**

**So! Maka's three day courage gathering stint has now come to a close! When the morning comes, it's back to the apartment...and Soul. How will she fare? Will she keep her head up...or choke? And what about Giriko? Where does he figure into everything-and what of his 'plans' for Maka from the night before? Add into that the advice from all of her friends so far, plus her tangled, mixed-up emotions...**

**Well, if you want answers, you'll have to see what happens in the next update. ^^- As always, feedback is welcomed, appreciated, and encouraged, in whatever form. I'm going to try and keep my nerves down this time though, and not let my illness go working me up into a panic if/when feedback is slow/stilled. ^^; Thank you to all who have supporting me, and this fic, thus far.**

**A hint for next time's theme, though: Tension. **

**Take care, everyone.**


	8. Flagpole Sitta

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Soul Eater'. All rights belong to Okubo Atsushi. I also do not own any of the songs referenced. All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**Flagpole Sitta**

It was here. The day had finally arrived.

The day Maka returned to the shared apartment.

As she stood outside the building, bags in hand under the blazing morning sun, she had to squint her eyes as she looked up, lest she be blinded by the light gleaming off the many windows. Perhaps if she hadn't been so anxious, it would've been a dimmer, more welcoming sight. Instead, Maka felt like she was walking into a prison.

She'd been lucky, not running into Soul that first day back at school, or following that...but she was home now, and she knew he had no lessons or work today. Most likely, he'd be inside.

Soul. She was returning to the place they inhabited together, this apartment they'd been living in since she was...oh, fourteen? That was when she was able to move into a place of her own after her mom left, since she really didn't care to stay with her father. Soul had arrived in Death City unexpectedly, and somehow he and Maka had just seemed to click. He became another tenant at the address when it was discovered just how sudden his move was; he didn't have many belongings, or a residence to stay at.

That's where it all began, those feelings. Those daydreams. When they all hung out together, or while she was busy studying, or when it was just her and the girls, And especially when she and Soul were alone. The thoughts would cross her mind, the affection always found a way to creep in and grow just a bit deeper.

The isolation, the separation, the walls, the betrayal, all of it served to well up together as one great enemy and Maka felt practically claustrophobic right where she stood. She didn't want to, she wouldn't let these thoughts win. She was better than this! This was Soul, Soul 'Eater' Evans! The boy she'd been living with for the past four years, the boy she knew better than anyone else here in the city, at least at one time, the boy who, yes, had stolen her heart. But that wasn't the important thing here.

What was important was that she didn't give into fear. She could admit to it, but she couldn't bow down. If she turned away now, she threw away any chance of possibly salvaging things.

Yes, a sick, sad part of her still wanted that close friendship with the boy of her dreams. She still cared for him, she couldn't hate him. They'd been through so much together. If she couldn't be with him, she could at least still be near him. But then what? Would she watch from a distance, pretending that it didn't hurt while he was with another? That was ridiculous. She wasn't that much of a sainted masochist, if such a combination could actually exist.

Their relationship could never be the way it used to be. Eventually, he'd find out, that she had feelings for him, and had had these feelings for quite some time. And everything would be forced out into the open, whether she liked it or not.

She was honestly afraid of that moment. It hurt to admit, but she was. Even worse than losing Soul to someone else, was losing him completely. And that very real possibility loomed before her. She couldn't cower in a corner though, and not do anything. She had to face the music. Maybe she couldn't fix things right now. But by addressing his presence that, if nothing else, would be a good starting place. If she truly wanted to 'fix' things, then she had to do this. It was part of moving on.

But oh, that pain...and that fear...she couldn't ignore it, but it was so tough to combat.

She'd left Kim and Jackie's place after the first full night of sleep in the last two nights. Oddly enough, the last good night's rest she'd gotten had been after her night with the jerk. She wasn't going to say his name. She wouldn't. It was too much.

And still...

_Giriko. Gi-ri-ko. Giri-ko._ She played with it in her mind. Maybe the reason why she wasn't supposed to say it was not because it was painful, but because it was fun. Too much fun, for someone like her, who'd experienced what she did with someone like him.

Back to the subject at hand. After taking care of her morning tasks, Maka had gotten to enjoy not just eating a good breakfast, but helping to cook it as well. This time, she'd been a part of the adventures in the kitchen. It was refreshing to work with friends, no matter if things were messy or there were mistakes, or even if it took a while. Maka was just so happy to be able to switch gears and focus on another 'something different'.

It made her realize that, although things were looking grim, there was still light in her life. She had her friends. She was afraid, and she wasn't being completely honest with them but...in their own unique ways, they were helping her to sort out her knots, and begin the arduous task of undoing them all. She cherished that. She cherished these moments.

Luckily, they'd woken up just early enough so that Maka was able to rush out of the house, catch up to the bus as it as it arrived at her stop, and make it to her class with three minutes to spare.

The teacher, Dr. Franken Stein-yes, that was his honest name, though most people called him by the last one rather than the first or full moniker-was having another lesson on dissection, and had been quite enthusiastic over the subject. Maka had not wanted to focus on that, seeing as she wasn't really interested in ever using the scalpel herself. She was sensitive, she felt bad for the animals involved.

She wasn't even sure if Stein had procured them already dead, or if he'd done the deed himself...or even if it was going to be another live operation. He even tried getting his hands on rare creatures, ones that were meant to be protected, and kept _alive_ for as long as possible. That was the kind of guy he was. Go figure that he was a teacher at Shibusen.

Her class had come and gone, and now she had nothing left to do, nothing to steal her away from her fate: the fate of facing Soul and not having a breakdown. She was tired of carrying her bags, and she was tired of running around. She wasn't going to be driven away from her own home! After she got through this, she'd have work to turn to. She could get through it. Practice made perfect. She couldn't move forwards unless she did this.

So, taking a deep breath, Maka headed inside.

The trip up seemed shorter than usual. Maka attributed this to her nerves; time flies when you really don't want it to. She soon found herself in front of the door, as if she'd just come home from a busy day, like nothing was the matter. Placing her bags down for a moment, she jiggled the handle to see if she needed to use her keys. But the knob turned easily in her hand, and the door swung open. Picking her things up one more time, Maka stepped inside.

The apartment was the same as always. Same layout, same colors, same smells-it hadn't changed a bit since she'd first set off for her friends places. Nothing had been moved or altered in any way. Heck, if she didn't know any better, she'd have sworn that Soul too hadn't been back yet, and it had actually been empty the last few days. Maka really hoped that wasn't the case. If it was, it meant that he and Blair...

Hauling her bags towards her room, Maka was able to make it inside, and dropped them both on the floor. Usually she was tidy, but not today. Today, she didn't really care if things sat on the floor for awhile. She'd pick them up later. Later, after she was done basking in her relief. She flopped down on her bed, practically sinking into it. Oh how she'd missed it so. For a few moments, she enjoyed its softness and the temporary lull.

The door creaked. She sat up. The noise had jolted her out of her bliss, and she looked back quickly, towards the entrance to the room.

There, with his phone in one hand, clad in a white button-up shirt with a slightly open collar and loose black jeans, was Soul. Maka swore her heart stopped, just for a moment, as his voice came into her hearing. "Thought so. I was about to call you when I heard the door open. Good timing."

He gave her a little teasing grin, and now Maka's heart was in overdrive-_Don't look at me like that, please not like that, not when I know I can't have you-_and then the image changed. She was now seeing Giriko, giving her that same grin. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Maka?" Soul was a bit surprised; as awkward as it had been these last few months, she'd always been happy to see him when he came around, even when she didn't have much to say. He'd been looking forward to talking to her again. Mainly because there was something that had been weighing on his mind for quite some time now, and he'd finally gotten the courage to come out with it properly.

But Maka seemed dazed, distracted, as if she wasn't even looking at him, but past him. Through him. She wasn't usually so spacy. Maybe it had to do with where she'd been for the last three days?

Truthfully, he hadn't been as concerned as he should have been, if only because, well...they were in college now. They weren't really kids anymore. Even though they'd been living on their own for a few years now, it was only after they'd graduated high school and turned eighteen that they truly felt it: the weight of independence.

Maka wasn't a little child. Neither was he. Although he cared for her, there were probably going to be some times where...where he wouldn't be able to help, and Maka had to sort things out on her own. It went the reverse way, too. And it was true for everyone. He couldn't coddle her. If she wanted to tell him where she'd went, he'd be there to listen. When she needed him, he'd be there. Shaky as things were, if he was going to be completely honest with her, then that meant he wanted to fix things between them too. The communication would be a good start.

But it wasn't in him to pry. Maka had respected his privacy when he hadn't wanted to get into the deeper details of his family life, and she hadn't pushed him to do anything after the incident with Crona. Though that was around the time that things began to crack...

However. The point was, he wouldn't force her to tell him anything. He would be there for her, just like before. He could fix things. He could. His mistake wasn't permanent. If he was really a cool guy, he could find a solution for everything, without hurting anyone again. He would regain Maka's trust.

After all, he trusted her.

"Hey." He walked over, and waved a hand in front of her face. Maka jumped, startled by how close he'd gotten without her seeming to notice. Perhaps that had to do with a certain predatory hothead, who was prowling around her thoughts like a shark that smelled blood. The closer Soul got, the clearer his face became. The louder his voice grew. She couldn't ignore him. Giriko. Gi-ri-ko. Giri-ko.

_Calm down. You have to answer Soul, or things are gonna get really messy._ Looking up at him standing in front of her, Maka forced a smile on her face, concentrating her attention on the center of his forehead instead of those crimson eyes of his. His shaggy, spiky white hair fell in front of them slightly, casting shadows and teasing the expression reflected. If she looked into them, like she'd used to back when things were still okay, she knew she'd come face-to-face with Giriko, giving her the same look. She could only handle so much at one time.

"I'm alright. I, uhh-I wanted some girl time, with the others, so I stayed over at their houses...the last few days." She scratched the back of her head, doing her best to look innocently sheepish and apologetic. "It was a spur-of-the-moment idea, I got it at the party...on Saturday night...when I met up with our friends. I got so caught up in the moment that I-I forgot to call. Sorry if I made you worry." Soul's eyebrow raised slightly at the mention of the party, but he said nothing. Inside though, the gears were turning.

_So she was there, too...well, it isn't like she isn't allowed to have fun. I'm just glad we didn't run into each other. That wouldn't have been the best situation to break the news in. At least she explained where she's been all this time. I don't have to worry that something might've happened to her. _

He did notice that her speech was a bit halted, but he attributed that to tiredness, based on her appearance. _She's been hanging out with the others since directly after the party, right? She must not have gotten much sleep. Girls can be rowdy all on their own._ He shivered, remembering some of the antics Blair had gotten up to with her cabaret crew.

"It's alright. We all slip up. I'm just glad you're alright. You had fun?" He looked at her, waiting to hear her response.

Another smile. Another bullet dodged. Another white lie. But it was all for the best. She'd get her ugly, heart-wrenching drag down revelation in due time. For now, baby steps. She looked at Soul directly, and once again the image warped; Giriko was staring at her expectantly, those sharp eyes locked with hers. The words left her lips smoothly.

"Oh, yes...so much fun. I hope we can do it again sometime." Soul nodded, satisfied with her answer. He couldn't tell that she wasn't really saying it to him as much as she was to the images in her head. Taking his leave, he told her that he was going to start cooking lunch, and she was welcome to have some. Waving after him, Maka waited until his figure had disappeared down the hall. Then she got up, to close the door quietly and lie down on her bed. She was trying to process everything that had just taken place.

She had talked to Soul. Well, tried to was more accurate, but she had managed to get through the conversation without setting off any of the alarm bells. There were a few moments where, even in her daydream-o-vision, she'd thought he was going to press further, but he didn't. She had fed him her reason for staying out, and he had bought it. She was so skilled at cleaning herself up, and slipping behind that pristine facade.

The good little girl, who would never suspect things like the boy she loved having a secret girlfriend, or imagine that she was capable of being with another without receiving anything in return. Nothing that was important to her, anyway. She could live without sex. She couldn't live without love.

So then why, why did a loveless relationship taunt her when she'd looked at Soul, daring her to chase _him_ and try to bring him to her level? To tame him? It was impossible, she couldn't. She didn't want to.

Then...what about a compromise?

Maka let out a groan, and lifting her pillow up in her hands, she put it over her face. She couldn't do this, not now, not right before work, directly following her first encounter with Soul. It was bad enough Giriko made her see strange things, now he was trying to lure her in like a fish or a fly. If she took the bait, stepped foot in the spider's web one more time...she might not come out unscathed.

That guy would tear her apart. He'd already done so once. Why would she ever want to let him do it again? Hadn't she learned her lesson?

Her nerves were fluttering about her stomach, but Maka knew she needed to at least go out there and attempt to take a serving of whatever Soul was making. The moments between them were awkward and essential. She had to get rid of that damn Giriko, though. But she was making progress.

Sitting back up and heading for the door, Maka could only hope she'd be able to keep her lunch down.

**A/N: 'fist-bump' Fwa-la-la-lala. 'makes motion w/hand' X3 [Anybody get the reference?]  
><strong>

**And yes, thus concludes Chapter Eight. I know it's a little on the shorter side, as far as chapters go...that, and it's hella angsty. But, that IS one of the genres listed here, so... [Fun fact: this was originally supposed to be an 'Humor/Action' fic. But 'Action' is not a category choice here... :( ] I guess it's to be expected? Still, hopefully there will be enough funny/touching moments to balance out all the drama? I did my best to provide both evenly...**

**Yes, Soul is now back in the story, as Maka has finally returned to their shared home. After her night w/Giriko, and then her three days of 'emotional rehab', if you will. It's time for for both Maka and Soul to shape up. Like I said before, I don't like stories that demonize one half of a pairing just to get in their preferred 'ship. And my personal opinion [note 'opinion' NOT 'fact'] is that, even if they weren't dating, Maka and Soul would still be best friends. I can't see either of them turning their back on the other for something like simply not being in a romantic relationship. **

**Hurt feelings sure, if you're dealing w/a situation like the one offered here, but...it's not irreversible. It can be fixed. But it all depends on how far each of them is willing to go, in order to take the broken pieces and make a new whole. They're both bringing their own baggage to the table, both prior and fresh. Will they be able to sort everything out...?**

**'bows' Well, w/every new update, we come one step closer to those answers for all the building questions. So, if you like what you've read so far...stick around? I did my best to make the outcome as memorable/fitting as possible, and I'd be honored if you gave me a chance to entertain you, if only for a little while. As always, feedback is welcomed, appreciated and encouraged, no matter the form. Thanks again to everyone who has been supporting me thus far.  
><strong>

**Next time: More work for Maka, in more ways than one. A certain someone is on the prowl, and decides to 'surprise' our blonde bookworm w/a visit, of sorts. More tension, though not necessarily angst-related. Also, some mild citrus-y moments. You've been informed/warned.^^-**

**See you soon, everyone! Take care, and happy holidays [for whatever you celebrate]!  
><strong>


	9. Possum Kingdom

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Soul Eater'. All rights belong to Okubo Atsushi. I also do not own any of the songs or titles referenced. All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**NOTE: Some sexual references/situations, but no full on Lemons. Also, mild violence.  
><strong>

**Possum Kingdom**

"Shit...I slept in."

It was almost three in the afternoon, and Giriko had just gotten up. After a bit of sluggish searching and prepping a cup of spiked coffee, he'd managed to remember his plan from the day before: searching Shibusen for a certain blonde. He knew that college courses ran later than regular school, but...she was a goody-goody. Maybe she got up early. Maybe he'd already missed her.

This annoyed him, but not enough to rev him up fully. The thoughts he'd had yesterday weren't weighing on him quite so heavily now. It was a new day. If he missed her, he missed her. He'd try again later. The drive that had been telling him to claim her so intently the day before hadn't really kicked in, as he headed out from his house in the direction of the school. He'd thought about using his car again, but it really wasn't all that long of a walk. And gas was a pain in the ass. He could handle the trip.

So, that's how he found himself under the afternoon sun, muttering and cursing as it bore down on him, cooking anything that wasn't covered and toasting the rest. _Fuuuck this heat is damn near unbearable._ Although his arms weren't being burned, thanks to his jacket, he was still suffering. And of course, his head felt like it was on fire.

_They'd better not give me any trouble once I'm there._ He knew he'd gotten some looks from staff when he and his buddies had wandered onto campus that first time he'd been properly introduced to Shibusen. Before, he hadn't had a reason to go sniffing around there. _**She**_ was all he'd needed.

And she still hadn't given him the fucking time of day.

"Jeez-!" A beam of sunlight shot into his vision, and he lifted a hand to block it. He'd already passed the hill. He could just barely make out the outline of the massive college half a block down. He was almost there. The glare of the sun began to diminish, and he lowered his hand. That's when he saw her across the street.

That blonde hair, pulled into those two even pigtails. That petite, just curvy enough figure that had haunted his dreams. He couldn't forget her, no matter what she wore-or didn't. She was currently clad in a red shirt and black skirt, and he recognized it as the nearby book shop uniform. He'd been there a few times, mostly out of boredom, and to see if they actually had anything that interested him-in short, dirty magazines. The majority of the clerks weren't lookers, in his opinion. Now, that had changed.

_So __**Maka**__, you're not at school today. You're at work. Lucky me. Looks like I don't have to deal with the eggheads this time._ He'd go inside, find her and then...corner her against one of the racks? What next? So many possibilities! The hunger was coming back to him in full force. He'd get her to say yes, he would. He always got what he wanted, when he wanted it.

Except for _**her**_. But he wasn't about to let that deter him. This was different, no matter how deeply the new thoughts tried to entwine themselves with the old. Maka was just a pretty little doll he wanted to play with, until she was of no use to him anymore. Until she broke? No, until he really didn't give a damn about keeping her. It would happen sooner or later. It always did.

Licking his lips, Giriko headed across to the shop. Maka wouldn't know what hit her.

**…...**

"Whoa-these things are heavier than I thought." _Maybe I really can't carry two of them at once?_

Standing in the entryway to the back room with two wide, sealed cardboard boxes in her arms, Maka tried not to lose her balance as she crossed the store to reach the shelf she had to restock. After this, there was a display that needed to be set up, and she had to do a patrol of both sides of the store to make sure everything was orderly and no one was making mischief. It was a lot to remember, and it all started with these four boxes she had to transport across.

She would've used the carrier to wheel them out, but she couldn't find it when she went looking. So, two at a time for two trips in her arms was the way she was doing it. She could consider this extra training, to go with her morning workout routine and single Gym class every week.

As she crossed over from one side of the store to the other, passing in front of the main entrance, a sudden shiver shot up her spine. Her breath caught in her throat, as the sensation of prickling hairs began to rise at the back of her neck. It started to burn from the intensity.

Was somebody...watching her?

_Get your head together, Maka! Snap out of it!_ She blinked, and came to-she was standing in the middle of the store, zoning out, and she had work to do. Those boxes weren't getting any lighter. It was time to hustle.

_Stupid Maka,_ she scolded herself mentally. _Now you're just being paranoid._ Focused so intently on that fact and her task at hand, Maka took no notice of the taller, well-built figure eyeing her out from behind one of the shorter shelves she was passing. A smirk tugged at his lips as he followed her without a word.

_I can't believe this...why do the shelves have to be this far away? Like, they're right up against the back. I don't understand._ Taking a couple of turns, she now found herself in front of a nearly empty shelf with the name tag of 'Humor'. Only a few small, dark double-covered books remained. Maka paid no mind to them other than to straighten them after she put the boxes down. They were all that was left of the old stock. Apparently the books inside the cardboard were supposed to be funny, too. Go figure. At the one time she didn't really feel like laughing.

_Well, no use delaying the inevitable. Better go grab those other two boxes._ As she shook out her arms, Maka was so focused on her work thoughts that she didn't notice the imposing figure slip up behind her. It wasn't until he placed a hand against the back of her neck, and slid his fingertips down to her spine, over her shirt, that she realized she wasn't alone. Some sort of energy was resonating with her here; she had only felt like this once before, when...

Maka froze where she stood, heart reverberating in her ears like a war drum. Her breathing was almost nonexistent; she was terrified and disbelieving, but ultimately too mentally paralyzed to consider moving further.

He leaned closer, his face right beside hers, hand still against her back and breath ghosting over her ear. The familiar scent he brought with him toyed with her senses, a strong smell but applied so sparingly. Perhaps he'd taken another shower? Was there liquor, too? And something else she couldn't quite place, this time around. Maka knew who it was before he spoke, that voice of his chilling her blood and making her knees weak.

"Found you," he said in a low, slow, taunting manner. Like they were little kids on the playground, playing hide and seek.

Except they weren't kids, and this wasn't a playground, it was her job, her life, and she wasn't supposed to be focusing on him, he was bad news, and Excalibur take the wheel he'd found her, _he knew where she worked_. How? _How_ was this happening?

She didn't get the option not to look at him. In an instant, his hands were on her shoulders, and he whirled her around, to get a better look at her. Maka gaped, as she was forced to adjust all at once to the new sight that greeted her: Giriko, towering like a...a towering guy, and grinning like a killer who'd just found his first victim. Maka probably should've been petrified, but as wild as her pulse was right now, she wasn't going to give in and let him walk all over her. That wasn't the kind of woman Maka Albarn was.

So, folding her arms over her chest, and casting her gaze off to the side, Maka did her best to adopt a cool facade of indifference. Since she was on the job here, she had to avoid making a scene. She'd promised Azusa she wasn't going to bring her baggage along. The biggest piece of it had just come strolling in, and cornered her like prey. But she certainly wasn't willing. She was going to drive him out, before he could cause her any more grief.

"Giriko." Her voice had a bit of an edge to it. He grinned-it was pretty cute seeing her try to control her short temper, and instead pretend that his advances weren't having any sort of effect on her. The fact that she was going through all the trouble had to mean he'd been on her mind, she just wasn't willing to admit it. Not yet, anyway. But he'd get her in the end. He always did. The ones that sparked his interest like this, he would never let escape.

Not until he'd eaten his fill.

Hmm, that sounded dirty. He liked it. Looking at her intently with that sharp smile of his, he gave her one more look-over. "A student working at a bookstore. Ha. Should've seen that one coming." He reached up, and without warning took her chin in his hand, tilting it up roughly. He was looking at her neck.

"Aw, you got everything all covered up." Indeed, the evidence was hidden under evenly applied concealer. His eyes lingered on her chest. That uniform did fit her well...the red brought out the fire in her, the skirt showed off those nice legs of hers. He was eager to start his work. "Guess I'll have to go from the beginning."

He pressed himself closer to her, able to turn her head towards him, but not her eyes. He frowned. He liked her eyes, they were expressive. He wanted to see them again, watch their green shade get murky and clouded as the girl they belonged to was overtaken by lust.

It was so easy...

Without another word, he dove for her neck, and Maka had to hold back a cry of surprise as she did her best to push him away. This was _not_ happening here, not here, not in one of her safe homes! She was being attacked! Assaulted! This-this brute was determined to invade her life, make himself comfortable while uprooting everything she held near and dear. He was so focused in his pursuit, tracking her down here-why, if she didn't know any better, she would swear that he was in l-

_No_. That was impossible. Just as he was about to get started sucking at her pulse point, she managed, by some feat of superhuman strength, to shove him back. He stumbled slightly, and looked at her with a sort of warning, questioning expression on his face. She'd better start explaining herself now, he didn't look like he enjoyed being interrupted.

"You-You just wanna use me for your own entertainment! You don't even like me, you're just running around after your-your urges! Haven't you already caused me enough trouble?" Although she was doing her best to keep her voice in line, Maka was having a hard time keeping the shakes from wracking her body. Giriko gave her a stupefied look for just a moment, before it turned into another smug smirk. Like he knew something she didn't.

"Dumb-ass, if I didn't like you, there's no way I'd come back around just to tap you. I'd find someone else." He pointed a finger at her, that then reached under, to caress her jawline and trace upwards, towards her left cheek. "Why won't you just give in, like you did before-you were really sexy when you gave yourself to me. But I ain't interested in paying extra just t'get you drunk every time. I wanna see you just as you are, like this."

Oh God that voice. His eyes seemed darker now, and it wasn't just shadows. He was looking at her so hungrily, and so teasingly, as if saying with his eyes and smile _Come on. You know you want me. _

And Maka was at a loss for words, at least for a few moments. Had he actually said something semi-coherent and flirty and intelligent and-_no, snap out of it, Maka! Don't agree to things you know you can't deliver! Danger! Danger!_ Doing her best to regain her composure, Maka swatted his hand away, and forced herself to steamroll right over him. "I don't care what excuses you use, I'm not interested!"

Her voice must've been rather forceful, because this time Giriko's expression was what darkened, and not in a good way. He was being kinda-sorta unintentionally honest with her the moment before, and this was how she responded? His temper began to flare up again, as he took her words as a personal affront.

"Who the **_fuck_**," he spat out, "could you possibly be waiting for? Who the fuck d'you know that's better than me?" He jabbed a finger in her direction. "You slept with _me_, not _him_. Whoever the fuck he is." Now Giriko looked a bit crazed. "You high and mighty bitch, why am I not fucking worthy of your-"

Maka had reached her boiling point. Snatching one of the books off the shelf, she swung it over his head. "Maka-Chop!" she hissed. It hit his head, before folding slightly and falling out of her hand to the ground. She wanted to wail-she'd grabbed the only book available at the time, which was one of those thinner double-covered books that had been left on the shelf. She was certain that a puny hit like that would only serve to frustrate the man.

She was right.

"_Ack_!" He'd grabbed a hold of her before she'd had time to react, slamming her against the bare bookcase. It felt both weird and painful, what with all the space and the specifically cut wood pressing into her back. One hand was flat against an empty shelf, while the other was reaching up jerkily. Giriko had snapped, one hand now wrapped around her neck. Maka wished she was joking, but she wasn't.

Amazingly enough though, it was a tight grip, but not enough to cut off her breathing fully. It was only partially strained, not enough to block her air. Was he...trying to hold back? As much as she hated conceding the point, if this was what it was like to not be killed by the officially psycho hot guy, then she'd take it. She didn't dare try to break free, she waited to see what he'd do next. It was all in his hands, literally.

Slowly, his grip loosened, until his hand fell between them...to rest on her breasts. At least she was wearing a shirt this time, but still. Awkward much? Her face was turning red, she knew it, but after what had just happened, she wasn't about to make him move.

Besides...it didn't _feel_ bad, it just _looked_ bad. _From the outside in, you know?_ Maka let out a soft sigh, and prepared to bring her gaze back up towards Giriko. Terrified as he'd made her, he hadn't hurt her enough to cause real damage, not in her opinion. She'd seen worse, gotten through worse. Plus, he had let her go, after first making sure he wasn't hurting her, even as threatening as the pose seemed.

_What a gentleman, am I right?_ Sarcastic though she may have been, she was still thankful for it. She'd take what she could get in a situation like this. So far, she may have been shaken up, but she was still technically 'safe'. Not unless someone decided to bumble in on them. That was always a possibility.

"Giriko-" She halted, as her eyes finally found his. He had a...what would be the way to describe it? A bizarre look on his face, odd because of the fact that it didn't seem the norm for him. He looked thoughtful, curious. This time, the hand that was holding the shelf suddenly shifted, to rest on her waist. And the other one reached up once more, to cup her chin. Not harshly this time, either. He was studying her.

"What-" She was cut off as he kissed her swiftly, tongue in mouth before Maka could say another word. She wanted to cry out, but she couldn't push him away. The kiss, it was certainly passionate, but it wasn't...vicious. There was force, but it wasn't animalistic. Not this time. He was holding her almost like a..._lover_ would, and curse her to Hoboken, New Jersey, but she was being sucked in.

Her hands reached up, to rest on his shoulders delicately, until suddenly the hand on her hip crept down a bit, traveling on nimble fingers along her skirt and then, as it reached the hem, right under it. In an instant, those fingers were resting on the underwear she wore that day. One finger stretched downwards, to rub at the sensitive skin beneath, those other lips of hers. The ones he'd also kissed...

The spark that shot through her was intense, and she let out a moan without hesitation. He heard it, and that only made his desire stronger. He went for her neck a second time, this time making himself at home along her collar. He seemed to be getting a kick at the way the bone jutted out. He was certainly nipping at it enough to give her that idea.

There was friction building between them, but after the biting she honestly thought that was the end of it-until his hand began to go even further on, to try and find a way in beneath her panties. Maka thought her heart would burst. She had to end it now.

"Giriko, stop. We can't do this here."

He actually did listen to her, and she let out a sigh of relief. He pulled back, his hand coming out from between them, and Maka hurriedly fixed her skirt, looking around quickly to make sure it was still clear before turning her attention back to him. He was teasingly giving light licks to his fingers, flashing her a deviously playful look. "Well, then. Wanna meet up later?"

He shot her a demon's grin, the one that swore to her _I will eat you alive and you will like it. _It was the goddamned sharp teeth, that's what it was. She was a sucker for how they made the men she knew look, the ones she'd encountered in her love life. First Soul, now Giriko. The threat, God save her soul, became appealing when he said it with those teeth and that smile and those eyes and that pose and the actions and his body-

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! This is **Giriko** we're talking about here! Serial womanizer, **completely** unhinged, hair-trigger temper, doesn't want anything serious with you, sees you as a freaking commodity! A thing to use up and throw away! That's **not** the kind of person you want to devote your time to!_

But she couldn't deny it...that pull he had over her, as he looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to give up the fight and pass on her number, address, or crack even further and ask for his. And the craziest part about this? She was seriously going to do it, her mouth had opened and the words were about to come tumbling out-

"Maka?" That voice. She looked over hurriedly, to see none other than Azusa standing there at the end of the aisle, watching them fixedly. She hadn't been there when...when the really heavy stuff had been happening, she'd made sure-but she was here now. How much _had_ she seen? Her gaze was stern, but it was focused entirely on the male, not her employee. "Is something wrong?"

As if he had rehearsed the lines before setting out that day, Giriko flashed his most charming smile-which was filled with warped intentions the minute those sharp teeth came into the picture-and leaned over to pick up the book that had landed on the ground. "Nope. No problem at all, ma'am. Your clerk here was just, ah, helping me to find something to read. Laughter is the best medicine, you know?" He looked at the cover of the book, and his eyes lit up with a new, genuine interest.

"'How To Survive A Horror Movie'?" Well damn if he didn't love himself a good splatter fest every now and then. This would prove to be a most amusing read indeed. He turned to leave, and made a show of pulling out his wallet. As he did so, something small, dark and slightly shiny fell out of his pocket, landing in silence on the carpet below. Neither Giriko nor Azusa noticed this.

But Maka did.

"Later, Princess. Next time, **you** pick the meeting place." It was blatant, he was telling her to chase him. And right now, she was sorely tempted to give in. After everything that had just happened, she should've been running for the hills.

But instead, she was giddy, excited, light as a feather, as if she were filled with nothing but helium.

She made sure to block the unknown dropped object with her foot when Azusa came up to her, after Giriko had made his exit. Her eyes searched Maka rapidly; she was scanning her, looking for any traces of foul play. Maka lowered her head just so, in case there had been any more bruises left behind on her neck. She had to speak fast, or things were gonna go from bad to worse. Last thing she needed were the cops getting dragged into this. She was forced to look up, and gave her boss the warmest smile she could manage.

"It's alright, I'm fine. He-He's nobody I can't handle. I was just telling him what's what, when he found me here today. And he did eventually want to buy a book too, so. Eheh." Maka hoped her smile didn't crack, as Azusa regarded her with a knowing look.

"Maka...you said you weren't going to bring in your outside matters." She already knew, that he was part of what had been weighing on her mind recently. Maka didn't need to explain anything. But she wasn't accusing. She was far more inquisitive; she wanted to know why the girl had broken her promise. Maka sighed, and gave her her most apologetic look.

"He found me, I never told him where I work. So I didn't know he'd come here today. But I can assure you it won't happen again." She swallowed, and looked into Azusa's stern eyes to seal the deal. "I promise."

There was silence between the two women for a few moments. For a fleeting second, Maka was terrified that she was going to be fired. But instead, Azusa let out a sigh, and patted Maka on the shoulder. "Alright. I'll be holding you to that. Don't let me down."

Then, her eyes narrowed slightly. "If things should escalate from here, though...I will step in."

The girl nodded, a look of understanding and gratitude tinting her features. "Thank you." Although she was pretty certain she wouldn't need it-she was hoping and praying that luck was on her side-it was still nice to know that help was available. That was something she liked about living in Death City: even though it seemed gloomy, it was actually tight-knit, and people cared for one another. At work, she had a boss that would back her up. At school, she had friends and teachers, even her father. At home, difficulties aside, she had Soul. And of course, she would be there in a heartbeat to help any of them. Or the majority of them.

Azusa turned to head out. "Well then, I'll leave you to your work." Nodding, Maka shifted her attention to the ground, and finding out just what exactly Giriko had left behind. Scooping the tiny object into her hand, Maka had to turn it around in her fingers a few times before she was able to identify what it was.

It was a charm. A little creature, made of metal but painted black. However, it was old, and the paint was worn and peeling. The metal had dulled with age. She turned it around in her hand once more, puzzled by what it meant.

"A spider?"

**A/N: Whee, another Chapter down! And a Happy Holidays to all of you! One down, one to go! And then, it's bye-bye 2014. I really can't believe how fast the time flies. Kind of scary, actually. Eheh. ^^;  
><strong>

**But! Back to the A/N! Yes, this is Chapter Nine! A belated gift to all my dear readers. And boy, it's a doozy.**

**Like I mentioned before, more GiriMaka in this chapter-a bit of citrus, but nothing full-on. Also, the personalities-OMG, I really hope the interaction between Maka and Giriko is believable here? A few things were tough, to get the feel right, but I think the work paid off. Or I hope it did, at least. **

**Here, we get a little more backstory from Giriko, and a reunion/confrontation. The seeds have been planted, the lure has been cast. Giriko is reminded of somebody when he's with Maka, or thinks about her. And he is thinking of her, obviously. This is both frustrating and interesting, at least how I see it, based on his personality in canon. But, I could just as easily be interpreting him wrong. [Again, this is all personal opinion. NOT fact.] **

**We also get another little snippet of information here: the spider. Why is someone like Giriko carrying around something like that? And now, it's in the hands of the girl who won't leave Giriko's thoughts-but he's the guy who won't leave hers, so. It balances out? ^^;**

**More will be revealed, in time. If you're willing to give this story a chance, and keep reading...well, I did my best to come up w/a satisfying payout. If I'm able to make something that people enjoy reading, I'll be happy. As always, feedback is welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated. :)**

**Next time: Decisions, decisions. And...a request from Soul? What could it be? We'll be here with the answers next week; same bat time, same bat place. X3 Take care, everyone!  
><strong>


	10. Boris The Spider

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Soul Eater'. All rights belong to Okubo Atsushi. I also do not own any of the songs referenced. All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**Boris The Spider**

Maka wasn't really sure what to expect once she'd arrived home. After her harrowing-and confusing-adventure at the bookstore with Giriko, the rest of her shift had been pretty dull, though every so often she'd find herself looking around, just in case anyone else had decided to follow her. She didn't want to be caught off-guard again. Thankfully, she wasn't.

During that time, she had found herself mulling over what that little spider represented, and why on Earth someone like him would have a charm in his pocket in the first place. Maybe he just liked spiders? If so, he'd probably be very upset if he found out he'd lost it. She should consider returning it to him.

Then, she'd find herself facing that looming wall of an inquiry: was she going to take Giriko up on his offer, and track him down? Did she even really want to know where he lived? She knew it was by the college, a good few blocks away, with a hill in between them. Go figure. That was about it, though. She hadn't bothered taking note of street signs, she was sick to her stomach and had just wanted to find somewhere she could lay her head.

She wouldn't worry about that right now. She had Soul to deal with, and that situation required her full attention. She couldn't let slip that anything had happened, she had to pretend that, once again, everything was simple and pretty and easy to understand. Sweet. It was sweet. Maka wasn't all tangled up in a series of bitter lies, she really wasn't...it was just perception, imagination, all in their minds...

This info, this dirty little secret, it weighed on her as she headed up the stairs sluggishly, one at a time. Who was she kidding? The situation reeked to high heaven. It stank, like a toilet that needed to be blown up. Not flushed or cleaned. Obliterated. It was that bad. Soul didn't realize that she knew his secret: he had a lover. And he was straight up in the dark about the fact that she'd slept with Giriko. Also, that he had pursued her to her job. It was even debatable if Soul had ever had any inkling about Maka's feelings for him.

Arriving for the second time back at the familiar door, she tried the handle once again, and like before it gave way under her touch. She stepped inside, closing and locking it behind her. As nice as it was to know that Soul was so trusting as to leave the door unlocked for her, it was obviously not that good an idea in practice. A deep-rooted fear was at the heart of this: she didn't want to risk Soul getting attacked a second time. Once was enough.

Making her way to her room, Maka managed to place her purse on the chair in front of her desk, before flopping onto the bed. Her overnight bag remained on the floor where she'd dropped it earlier in the day. She still didn't feel like picking it up.

A shower. She'd take a nice, hot shower, settle into bed, and then-

There was a knock on her door. Maka sat up, thoughts instantly dismissed as she looked over to see Soul standing in her doorway, like earlier. He had a bundle of clothes in his hands-obviously, he was going to take a shower. Even when apart, they still shared the same thought patterns here and there. "Welcome back. How was work?"

"Erm, uneventful...?" More like the exact opposite. But Maka didn't feel like correcting herself. It was the first response that had come to mind. It was getting so much easier to lie, wasn't it? _Dear oh dear._ Soul nodded, and pointed towards the direction of the kitchen. "I made some curry tonight for dinner. There's a good amount left over. Feel free to help yourself. Don't worry, I didn't burn it this time. Promise."

He gave her a slight, teasing grin, and Maka was reminded of the early times, when things were peaceful between them. Why? Why couldn't she still have those good times, even if she couldn't have that love?

Maka found herself smiling, warming up in spite of herself at Soul's generosity and the fact that he'd cracked a small joke with her. This meeting, while still troubled in its own ways, was going better than the first one had, and Maka had been certain that it wasn't going to get any better than that-not for a while, anyway. If she was successful in repairing the rift between them...

"Thank you," she told him, and proceeded to stand. Her stomach was actually starting to growl; she hadn't picked up dinner this time around, and unburned curry sounded pretty darn good to her right about now. "I'll make myself a plate, then. Enjoy your shower." Huh, the words flowed more smoothly. And she meant them.

Soul waved a hand and turned to continue on down the hall. "Thanks, enjoy the food." But he stopped after a few steps, and looked back at her. She couldn't help that she was still staring when he did so. An introspective expression was on his face, as if he were pondering something carefully. The words came out of his mouth haltingly. He was putting this together on the fly.

"Hey, Maka...I know this might seem kinda sudden, but can we-could we hold a get-together here? Like, not right away, maybe...in a week or so's time? Just our friends? I was thinking, after what you told me today, that you went to visit the girls. We haven't all gotten together in a long time. So...we should." He was holding his arm and looking away, trying not to fidget. The sight piqued Maka's interest.

Usually, Soul was cool and calm. He didn't have any problems with standing still. There was something about his words, too...somehow, she got the feeling that there was more to what he wanted than just what floated on the surface. He wanted to have a small party, but the reason why extended further than just "We should all hang out again."

Her brow furrowed slightly. Most of the time, he wasn't the one to invite others over, she was. If he _was_ planning something bigger...what could the real motive for this party possibly be? Should she force it out of him right here and now; end all this scurrying around in the shadows, only offering up half-truths when caught in the light?

Maka had to mentally order herself to calm down then. Her thoughts were running away with her. No. Even though she wanted this all to be over, she couldn't make him do anything. She knew that if she were in his position, he wouldn't be bugging her to tell him more than this. He'd just let her go, trust in her that when it was all over, it would make sense.

Trust. He _trusted_ her. After all they'd gone through, the many secrets that were still stashed around them, he still trusted her enough not to put her on the spot. He believed she would still come to him if she needed to talk, or a shoulder to cry on. Such a revelation was definitely a good sign of progress.

She would return that faith, and allow him to have his shindig. No matter what the reason, she believed that things would fall in place soon enough, and scared as she was she was willing to take the plunge. Giving him another smile, though this one was admittedly smaller, she offered up a nod.

"Sure, I think it's a great idea. You pick the date, and...I'll spread the word where I can."

Soul seemed so relieved. "Thanks, Maka. I owe you one. And don't worry-it'll all turn out okay." He didn't let her see the worry that crept into his face as he turned away. He'd gotten over the second big hurdle; now, the last step was to actually plan the party, and grow a pair by the time it arrived. He had to get this monkey off his back. He was sick of hiding, it wasn't cool and it wasn't him.

_You can do it. Focus. Breathe! There's still something left to salvage. _Attention on nothing but the sound of his breathing, Soul resumed his trek down the hall. A shower sounded really good right now.

Maka was watching him walk off, just like before. That lean figure, slightly taller than her. The messy hair, the shocking color, the laid-back, humorous, cooly playful attitude, the very way he moved. All of it, she couldn't not notice. Just like when she was younger; she'd used to watch him from a distance when she'd thought he wasn't looking. He'd never caught her, as far as she could recall.

And then, the image changed. Once again it was replaced, with a much larger figure. That spiky auburn hair, the cocky, just barely held-in-check demeanor, the sharp gaze, muscles, all those muscles. Giriko. He was settling himself in Maka's head, having fun with all the emotions she was dealing with. She couldn't decide what to do with him. He was there to tease and taunt and goad her into the response he wanted. He wanted her to take the bait, and play with him for a while.

The girl sighed. That curry was going to get colder if she didn't go and make a plate this moment. She needed to eat. Maybe after she ate, she could really think the idea through, of a purely physical relationship. Well, technically it wasn't labeled as such, but it was assumed to be, just because she was so certain that Giriko's interest in her didn't extend beyond that. And she could ponder to herself the many reasons why Soul wanted to have a party at this point in time. Hmm, was he going to try and bring Blair, too...?

Her heart thudded painfully, and she shoved the thought aside. _No. Curry time now. Thinky-think brain time later. A __**lot**__ later._ Maka was looking forward to her meal with relish. She wasn't going to dwell on Soul or Giriko now.

Later, after she'd comfortably settled into her food coma.

**…...**

Roll, roll, roll. _This thing..._

Tap, tap, tap. _What do I do...with this?_

Roll, roll, roll. _Hmm...it's cool to the touch._

Tap, tap, tap. _Damn him..._

It was Friday. A whole day and a half had passed since Maka's last encounter with Giriko, and the request from Soul. He hadn't gotten back to her with a date yet. But that wasn't at the forefront of her mind right now. No, at this moment Giriko was hogging the stage. Him and his blasted spider charm.

Maka was sitting at her desk, one hand tapping a finger against the smooth wooden surface, the other holding the little figure between her thumb and index, rolling it around. She had nothing to do today, yesterday she'd only had another shift at the bookstore-that had gone well, she wasn't mauled while on the job. But today, she was completely free. No work, and no classes. Just the morning routine. She'd make up for it tomorrow though, she had two lessons.

It clicked in her mind, vaguely, that tomorrow's arrival would officially mean that a week's time had passed since the party. A week since she'd first discovered Soul's secret. And by Sunday, it would've been a week since she lost her virginity. Hmm, was she really supposed to be marking these things down, giving them such significance?

She looked once more at the little spider. It was...kind of cute, if she held it just so and looked at it in a similar fashion. Either he'd found it somewhere, and pocketed it for himself, or it was well-loved. Somehow, Maka couldn't really see him as any sort of collector of junks, or a pack rat. It had to mean something to him. Had somebody given it as a gift?

She began chewing on her lower lip. If that was the case, then in all good conscience, Maka couldn't keep it. She didn't want to admit it, but the universe had just given her an applicable reason to go searching for that demon. Had he done it on purpose? Maybe, he was pretty crafty. Not a genius, just...he did like to toy with her.

_Then again...I don't see why he'd use something that means a lot to him just to lure me in. I mean, what if I hadn't seen it or picked it up? Bye bye, little spider._ So had it been unintentional? Had it just happened to slip out while he was caught up in the middle of his grand exit?

"Rrgh..." Maka clutched her head in her hands, digging her fingers into her tightly pulled hair. It was styled into her usual do of pigtails-she didn't think she'd ever grow out of it, no matter how it looked-and a few strands were beginning to loosen as she continued to grab at her skull. What else could she possibly do here? Whether or not she wanted to go, the universe was commanding her, her conscience was ordering her, to be the good girl and return the stupid spider to its owner.

And the biggest problem with this? She actually _did_ want to go. After all that had taken place on Wednesday, she shouldn't have wanted anything to do with him. But the fact that her good Samaritan spirit was willing to go so far as to extend to someone like Giriko...that was interesting, even if it were in her best interest for it to be otherwise. She couldn't deny it: when they were together, for whatever reason, there was a pull. A connection. Maka found herself engaging him, following him, confronting him, playing with him...

_Shit. Maybe I need to go to the loony bin, get my head examined._ She stood up to look at herself in the mirror above her dresser. She was clad in a light white coat, over a green sundress that reached her knees. Her hair was alright, a few stray locks but nothing criminal. _No, the hospital wouldn't be able to fix me. It's not my head, it's my heart. I should've been born a tin man._

Pocketing the charm, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. _Tin wo-man. Sorry._ She had no idea who she was apologizing to. Herself? An invisible audience?

_Curse you, Giriko, you devious bastard. I hope you appreciate this._ She didn't even know exactly where he lived, but she was willing to go searching around under the noonday sun, just because. Was she really so desperate? _At least Soul isn't here to see me like this._ The male had left the house a while ago; he had plans with Black*Star. Guess they were going to try a boys day of sorts? She wouldn't dwell on what that entailed. Mischief, and boys being boys, she supposed.

Slipping her feet into her sandals, Maka unlocked the door and stepped outside. She was such a bleeding heart. That was going to be her downfall one day...

...unless that day had already arrived.

**A/N: Happy New Year, one and all! And welcome to Chapter Ten, of 'My Favorite Mistake'! Hope you're all doing well! Can't believe it's 2015...dang. Time flies.  
><strong>

**Moving right along, this update. I apologize for the shortness, but I can promise you-next Chapter will more than make up for it. :3 Until then, we have more introspective!Maka, now having to not only deal with Giriko and his baggage [i.e her feelings and his wants/spider], but a new proposition from Soul. A party, huh? I wonder how that will all turn out...**

**In due time, my dear friends. In due time. Though I am hoping that this is at least believable interaction between everyone so far here. It's not easy, trying to figure out what each character is 'capable' of, based on their characterization in canon. However, you do take into account a few things in the AU setting, though ultimately, canon trumps it. So it's a balancing act. **

**I know Soul isn't one to let his nerves show-or he tries not to, anyway. And Maka tries not to look 'weak', which I could see translating into keeping certain things to herself. These two traits were exacerbated to this extreme after everything that happened w/Crona. Throw in Giriko and that little pendant, and you get, well...this! Maybe? ^^;  
><strong>

**Also: that spider! We know that Maka is on her way to return it to its owner; the question is, how will Giriko react upon its return? Will he even have a reaction? Ahh, more questions! I hope next week comes soon enough-even I'm getting antsy for the answers, and I wrote this damn story! XD Will Maka even be able to find her way back to Giriko's place, and how much trial and error will be involved?**

**As always, feedback is welcomed, encouraged and appreciated. I treasure all of it, be it in the form of reviews, Alerts, Faves. As long as people are enjoying this, I'm happy. It means I'm doing my job. :)**

**Next time: Field Trips and Chainsaws and Lemons, oh my~! See you soon, everyone! Take care! **


	11. Bored

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Soul Eater'. All rights belong to Okubo Atsushi. I also do not own any of the songs or titles referenced. All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**NOTE: Lemon alert. And a mild scare.**

**Bored**

Homes. So many homes.

Sidewalks. Cars. Rooftops. Apartments. Heat. The glare of the sun from the glass windows that greeted her. Not a single thing looked familiar, and Maka was starting to feel a little more lost than usual. She didn't know how long she'd been walking under the afternoon sun, but she'd reached Shibusen a good while ago, heading up the street she'd wandered onto campus from, and then...

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She hadn't really known exactly where she'd gone from there, it was hard to think back. She hadn't kept good enough track of the path she'd taken coming home. She knew she hadn't reached the hill yet, that was certain enough.

But wait...she'd come up the hill before making it to the college, so wouldn't that mean...she'd be going downwards if she backtracked? The summer air was still for a few moments as the thought sank in.

_Fuuuck my liiife!_ Maka began running backwards, anxious to see if she'd recently gone downhill. Sure enough, a block or so back, she had crossed the slope. The girl wanted to slap herself for being so inattentive. How on Earth did you miss a hill?

All she had to do was keep looking down the streets within the next couple of blocks, and see if anything jogged her memory. Now she was backtracking-or going forwards again? But going forwards was still going backwards...oh, whatever. She headed in what she hoped was the right direction, searching her thoughts for anything that may have stood out in her hangover-addled vision. Had she seen any sort of recognizable image she could follow to her destination?

_Umm, I remember...I remember...ah!_ Maka's fist hit her palm. _Those slashes on his door! I didn't question them at the time, I was...kinda in a hurry. Eheh._ She wiped the sweat from her brow, and continued on. _Why the heck would his door be messed up like that? Does he need Anger Management, or something? _

Remembering his past reactions, as well as the holes in his walls, Maka shook her head, having answered her own question without saying a word. She couldn't recall anything else, no matter how hard she tried. She just had to keep going, and hope she got lucky. A light slap to the temple then. _Stop it with the innuendo, brain._

The sound of a motor reached her hearing, as she turned down the first possible street. It only grew louder, as she made her way past one house. Jeez, that was quite a ruckus.

Two houses. What could they possibly be doing to produce such a sound? It sounded like a very aggressive saw, but what a resident of a house in this city would need with one of those made no sense to her. It wasn't like there were many trees around here.

And three. Instantly, the engine stopped. It was quiet now, the few sounds that could be heard had been washed out, softened by the destructive sounds of that ear-ringing buzz. So noisy. Shaking her head, Maka turned to her right, glancing casually at the home she'd stopped besides.

Off-white walls. They were peeling. One level. A small garage, with a tall wooden fence beside it. One dark-colored car. Huh, it had a retractable top. No grass, as was the norm for the city. But what really drew her attention was the door. The front door to this abode. Even from a distance, she could tell it was made of wood. And the best part?

There were jagged slashes running up the front. It all clicked into place.

Maka had found the mystery house. AKA, Giriko's lair.

_This is the second time I've been here...I don't want to make this a habit._ Trying not to look suspicious, she walked up to the front door, and gave a knock. There was no doorbell, it seemed. She waited, but there was only silence. She knocked again. Still nothing. She knocked one more time, this time a bit harder, and called out. "Hello? Is anyone home?" _There's a car here, it's gotta be his. Is he here? Or did he...maybe he went for a walk?_

Suddenly, there was a creak. Maka jumped, startled by the sound. Peeking over to her right, she soon discovered that there was a gate in the fence, seemingly invisible when she'd first spied it from the sidewalk. That was where the squeak had come from, its hinges were rusty.

The gate was unlocked, and Maka could only assume that either A.) Giriko was in the back, or B.) for whatever reason, he'd forgotten to lock it. She pushed on it slightly, and it gave way, allowing her easy access to the back of his house. A place she hadn't been invited.

_Still...he told me to find him, and if...if he's not here,_ she reminded herself, _then all I have to do is come out again. Easy as that._ Her heart was racing, but Maka's mind was made up as she slipped through the space. The very right inside of the fence was blocked from her view by the gate as she stepped forwards, and it wasn't until she'd let go from a distance that it closed behind her with a soft click. Taking another step, she looked over the new scenery.

There wasn't much here, though a strange smell lingered in the air. Something raw. It was a small space, that started from the side of the house to the left. The rest of the fence wound around to the right and connected back across to the main building. It was sparsely filled, save for many chunks of what turned out to be broken furniture, and a lone battered metal chair. Wait...what the hell was _that_?

Something red and lumpy lay on the ground a few feet away, and then a few feet further than that. It was out of morbid curiosity that she wandered over to investigate it. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Raw meat?" Was this the source of the smell? It looked like it had been torn apart by something with a lot of teeth, and what was left was starting to go bad. She shuddered, and tried not to heave-did this guy keep pets or something? She wasn't all that eager to find out. Declaring the excursion a waste, Maka turned away, to head back out.

"RAAH!" But her path was blocked, by a hulking figure in work clothes, with a tattered, faded red splattered apron. Maka's eyes darted upwards, to take in the look of a maniac staring back at her. Her heart jolted. _Giriko?!_

In his hands was a gigantic chainsaw. The blade was stained, there were chunks of pink and red in the saw teeth. She was ready to scream, as he lifted the machine above his head, and began pulling on the cord while stepping closer. The engine revved threateningly.

As Maka scrambled to get away and around him, she tripped and fell backwards. Letting out a panicked whine, she began crawling, and picked herself up to get the gate open. It wouldn't budge! She looked down, but with fear and fire in her eyes, as she prepared to do the only thing she could: throw the book in her purse at him as an aerial Maka-Chop.

"Don't come any closer!" It came out breathy and high-pitched as she turned back. Her eyes locked on the madman.

He had lowered the chainsaw, and the engine was off, as he gave her a triumphant grin. "Gotcha. You really bought it hook, line and sinker." He finished the teasing comment by sticking his tongue out and flicking the tip a couple times. Maka thought her legs were going to give out on her yet again as the book fell from her grasp, along with her purse. Giriko was snickering quietly now, though it was growing steadily louder. And it was all at her expense.

Maka felt a vein twitch in her forehead, and she snatched her book up off the ground. In a couple of seconds, she was standing in front of him. Before he had a chance to react, she swung the book up high.

"MAKA-CHOP! CHOP! CHOP!" She cracked him soundly in the head with the spine three times, and he let out a awkward squawk of pain with each strike. By the time she was done, Giriko was bent forwards, clutching his cranium. The chainsaw had fallen from his grasp out of shock, and it hit the ground with a loud bang. He looked up at her, seething but in too much pain to retaliate. "You..._bitch_...why the _fuck_ are you carrying around something like that as a weapon?!"

"To deal with creeps like you!" She folded her arms across her chest, giving him the fiercest glare she could muster. "You think it's funny causing me pain? Well, now it's my turn to laugh! How does a triple Maka-Chop feel? Ha! Ha! _Ha_!" She looked away. "What, were you honestly waiting for me to come over, and that's why you set this up?"

By now, Giriko had managed to pick up the dormant chainsaw and stand, though he was still rubbing his head. "Don't be stupid. You're the one who barged in on _me_. This? This is my hobby!"

Maka made a face. "How the heck is raw meat and destroyed property a hobby?"

"Dumb-ass, that's not the hobby! This is!" He lifted the chainsaw up with one hand, hoisting it proudly in the air before he brought it back down, and headed for the gate. Maka scooped up her purse, and followed him.

"The chainsaw?" She was puzzled. "What, do you collect them?"

Shaking his head, the male turned to go in the garage. "No, you still don't get it." He walked in further. "I got _this_," he emphasized, dropping the hefty saw onto a lone wood box in the back of the garage, "because I wanted to see what it could do. I wanted to use it. And it didn't disappoint me." He was grinning wickedly now. "So many things to grind, and only one blade! It's always fun finding new targets!"

He looked back at Maka then. She was dumbfounded. "What, I'm a construction worker. Why's it so weird that I'd have a chainsaw?"

"It's not that part that's weird, it's...you're not using this to actually do work with. You just get off on cutting things up. Is that about the gist of it? You're using it to chop up things, but not what it was necessarily intended for." Giriko gave her a proud grin.

"Got it in one, Princess." He took off the apron, hung it on a back wall, and began heading her way. Maka continued to follow him, as he headed for the door. She still had a few more questions about that saw.

"How did you gain such a hobby?" The male stopped, another thoughtful look on his face. No one had ever asked him that before. They would usually just write him off as a nut. He gave her a wide smile before he started his explanation. "You watch horror movies?"

Maka looked at him, an eyebrow raised slightly. "No, not particularly. What does that have to do with all this? Were you inspired by one to do that?"

He rolled his eyes. "You don't know what you're missing. But yeah, that's it. I'm guessing you've never seen 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'? The original, not that goddamn remake. They keep remaking every fucking thing nowadays." Maka stared at him, bemused.

"No, I haven't...but I'm assuming it involves chainsaws being used like how you're using yours?" _I never thought he actually had an opinion on things like that... _This man was just full of surprises.

"Heh." Giriko shook his head, before heading for the front door once more. "Eh, I wish. They use chainsaws, but they go after people. They ain't bound by shit." Maka was guessing that he was referring to the characters in the film here. "So it's okay for them to do it, whatever it's a horror movie, they get away with it. But this is real life. I gotta keep my vices tamed. So I make 'practice victims'." He seemed pleased with himself as the door unlocked. Maka didn't know what to make of this.

"Shouldn't it be 'pretend victims'?" He looked at her curiously. "Is there a difference?" Maka shook her head, and followed him inside.

The door closed behind them, and that was when his gaze changed, his eyes alight with a fresh emotion: lust. That, combined with his trademark grin, was enough to make Maka gulp with newfound worry. Her anger had bulldozed over her fear, and that in turn had led to a most informative conversation. She was surprised that Giriko had actually turned out to be somewhat real as a person, even if he was a little-no, scratch that, he was majorly off his rocker.

Three times now, Maka had been fearful, though ultimately all three situations had been resolved peacefully enough. She'd take heavy petting, light asphyxiation and getting pranked over winding up dead. Giriko was being nowhere as scary as he actually could be. The girl was both relieved and intrigued by this. Was he like this with everyone, or...

This time, she had nowhere to run to. She had returned, she'd walked right into the lion's den, willingly. She was cornered, and he knew it. He was going to take full advantage of it. He'd grab her before she could reach for the doorknob. He wasn't going to let her leave without answering him first, at least.

"So...you actually listened to me. Not 'cause you were scared, either." He smirked, and started walking towards her. He stopped when he was right in front of her; this time, he didn't try to push her into anything. Maka was looking around, trying not to focus on him and his question, even though she knew it was inevitable. They were done talking about him. It was her turn to be grilled now.

Her green eyes took in the scenery, this time more fully, seeing as she was properly recovered from her boozy misadventure. The front door opened right into the living room. The kitchen was to the right of that, in a separate room, while the hallway was straight ahead, with two doors. The first led to the bathroom, the other led to his room. _His room...Giriko... _

Forced to pay attention now, Maka gave up her searching, and looked at him with as stoic a look as she could manage. "It's not because of what you're thinking," she answered hastily. Why, why had she come here again? She'd had to give him something, something important-

"Oh! Right!" Searching in her pocket, Maka pulled out the charm from her coat and thrust it in his face. "Here! This is yours!" She looked pleased in her own way with having completed the task-although her cheeks were red, they were puffed up, giving her face a sort of confident pout. If that were also possible as a combination. Giriko growled, and grabbing her hand, yanked it down.

"I can't see a thing, stupid." He pried the spider from her fingers, and almost instantly it seemed he knew what it was he held, as he lifted it up for a better view. It lay in the palm of his hand, a dark spiky speck. Maka watched his face, mesmerized by his reaction.

He seemed stunned, as if he hadn't been expecting to receive such a thing. If only Maka could see his inner dialogue. _I didn't even know I'd lost this._ He thought back for a moment. _At the bookshop? That was when? She must've found it then. And she tracked me down, just to return it. She has no clue what it stands for-_

His thoughts halted sharply. _**Don't**__. You can't let her see you sweat. She can't know. Otherwise, she'll start asking questions...and I don't feel like dealing with the third degree interrogation._ His expression changed, to one of smug indifference. "Oh, this old thing? Yeah, I keep it around, mainly outta habit. I was gonna chuck it out, but heh, what can I say, I'm a procrastinator. That's me. Yep." He pocketed the charm, and turned his attention back to Maka. She seemed perturbed. What, had there been something wrong with what he'd said?

_Oh, right. She probably wants some gratitude. I can manage that much._ He flashed her his charmingly twisted smile, and offered up a "Thanks. Even though I wasn't really missing this thing anyway, so..."

He leaned in closer. "What are you planning from here? What's your next move?" His eyes took her in lazily, admiring the view in front from her dress. "Wanna pick up where we left off?" His voice was husky, inviting, and if Maka hadn't been so damn fascinated by his reaction to the spider, she probably would've played right into it. But curiosity and her thirst for knowledge won out in the end. Doing her best not to let the heat in her cheeks consume her-she was sure her face already looked like a strawberry-she locked eyes with him, and spoke without stumbling.

"Giriko...why are you lying to me?" This time, she pouted out of displeasure, taking up a cutely-and obviously innocently intentioned-thoughtful pose, with her hip jutting out to the side just so and her head tilted slightly. The male almost let out a howl. She. Was. Too. Goddamn. Sexy. And. Nosey. For. Her. Own. Good.

"Why are you carrying that spider?" Maka knew it was dangerous territory she was entering here, but after everything she'd been through? Why wasn't she entitled to a few more answers? They'd been chatting just fine before, even with the effects he had on her.

These questions, these particular ones, Giriko didn't want to hear them. Not now. Maybe not ever. There was only one way to shut her up, the only way that worked for him. In a flash, he'd grabbed her arm, pulling her forwards before easily pushing her across the room. She yelped and stumbled, almost falling onto the couch. He was there before she could move away, and he caught her with a strong grip, holding her in place.

He didn't try to force her down, but simply wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him for another hungry kiss. No other words had been exchanged between them, but Maka knew, knew as he sucked and nipped at her lips, knew as his hands slid up and down her sides, making the butterflies zoom up and down like they were racing-she knew this was more than just him making up for lost time.

He was shifting gears, changing topics. For whatever reason, that spider represented something that he just didn't want to think about. She could understand that, there were plenty of things in her life she would rather not remember or discuss.

But these actions...was she really comfortable with this? The contact? This invasion of her personal space? Even as she wondered these things, her hands reached up, to cling to his back. His rough kisses left her lips, and began to trail along her jawline, from her chin down to her throat. Maka was twitching and whimpering, gasping softly in his grasp, trying to find more of him to hold. She found herself leaning into him, his kisses now going across to her shoulder, while he pushed off the coat. Thankfully, it wasn't the injured one. He did notice it from the corner of his eye though, and a rush of pride surged through him. He did that.

Her hands drifted upwards, to attempt to fist handfuls of his short, spiky locks. It didn't work, so instead her fingertips raked through his hair. She let out a breathy moan as his hold around her tightened, and his attention returned to her collar, where he'd once again located her pulse point, and was having a ball teasing it with nibbles and licks. He bit one last time, rather hard-but still not as hard as the shoulder had been-and then lapped at the tender skin as he let her go, and stepped back. Maka, struggling to catch her breath and collect herself, was confused. Didn't he want to...?

He was looking at her, cool and appraising. What was he considering? The expression was then replaced with a hungry, deviant gaze. But he still didn't do anything.

"I'm..." he began. That crooked smile of his, growing wider, so much wider, like a psychopathic Cheshire Cat. "I don't know how much longer...I can control myself around you." The grin lost a bit of its dark playfulness, becoming more serious. "If you really don't wanna be here, you'd better leave now. Otherwise..." He turned away.

"Next time, I won't stop." Maka's heart thudded painfully. Out of fear or excitement, she couldn't be sure. This was it, her final warning. There was actually a choice here, it wasn't only base instinct. It was because they were both sober this time around. If she truly didn't want to stoke the flames of desire, then...she needed to leave. Right now. Leave, and never come back. She had to leave.

Leave Giriko.

The silence between them was nearly suffocating. Maka wanted to scream, just to shatter it, bring some life back into things. She found herself looking at the door. Her purse was on her shoulder, book tucked squarely inside. She took one step towards the entryway, and then another, and then one more.

He didn't try to stop her. She couldn't register his stare. Her body began to tremble, and that was when she felt it-the slight shift in the air, the pressure against the floor. He had turned away.

The bag slid from her shoulders. Before she'd realized it, Maka had turned away from the door and, diving forwards, caught his hand in hers. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was surprised both of them weren't shaking from the heavy beats. Slowly, her eyes drifted upwards, to lock with the now predatory gaze of the man she held. In one second, with one action, she'd made her choice.

"Please." There was really no going back.

The contact was frenzied, frantic; now there was nothing restraining him, no bosses and no consent issues. Giriko was starving, he was eager to get to the body that lay beneath the pretty clothes. That body which had refused to leave his mind, once they'd spent that night together. She was here, in his house, again. She was his, all his, and only his again. If only for one more time, he had her to enjoy.

He removed her jacket easily enough, but then stopped with the touching, instead taking Maka's hands and placing them on his chest. She was confused, looking at him with those wide, innocent eyes. He chuckled, and brought her fingers against one of the buttons on his shirt. She drew in a breath.

"Go on, then. Take it off."

Her fingers were trembling, but she made relatively short work of his top, once she knew what he wanted her to do. He slipped out of it without any effort, and it fell to the side, discarded like her coat. His muscles enticed her, they helped to remind her of all the power that resided in him, how much damage he could cause, how he was a force to be reckoned with. He could've crushed a girl like her without any effort, and yet as much as he manhandled her, it still seemed like he was trying not to break her.

There was something about her, something he wanted to experience again. He seemed so possessive about this fact. As he turned his focus back on her, his eyes seemed to be dancing.

He pinned her against the cushions, and went to work on the top of her dress, humming as he slid the straps down. It revealed a pair of pert, milky white breasts with rosy pink tips. Small, but nicely formed; they were like little buds. And so sensitive, too. He'd missed playing with them. Maka's face was flushed, as he reached out and flicked one of her nipples lightly with his index, before giving the mound a light squeeze.

"No bra today? Mm, what's the special occasion?" Her head was turned down slightly, as she mumbled a response. Something about the bra not fitting. Giriko made a show of cupping his ear, like he couldn't hear her. "Oh? Speak up, I know you can get louder than that."

Maka huffed, and drew in a breath. "My bras don't fit with this dress! It's...very thin up top, and I'd rather just not w-wear a bra at all than deal with the straps sticking out. It looks weird. Besides, it's not like I'm...that big anyway..." She appeared to be pouting again. Oh, was she depressed about her boob size? He couldn't have that, it didn't suit her at all. He'd prove to her otherwise.

Leaning down, he took her left nipple in between his teeth lightly, and rolled it gently, licking the tip with his tongue. Maka's breathing had gotten a little heavier, and the pout was being replaced with a look of quivering need. Her face was so red. "Oh..."

So little, he could get her going with so little...but by the time they were finished, what built up between them wasn't 'so little' anymore. He turned his attention to her right breast, teasing it with the same actions he'd performed on its twin. His hand had gotten into the middle of things without her noticing, steadily massaging the other with full motions. Then he cupped it, his hand covering it completely. He'd stopped his actions on the right side as well, and Maka could only lie beneath him, waiting with bated breath to see what he'd do next. Was he feeling for her heartbeat?

The moment ended. No longer paused, Giriko's hands had found their way underneath her dress. Hooking his fingers under it, he looked at her cheekily. "Sit up, and raise your arms." As vulnerable as it made her feel, Maka did so, and he proceeded to pull it up, up, and over her head. She was now nearly nude before him; all that remained were her undies, white bikini briefs with blue polka dots and a matching white bow. So girly. So delicate. It was sure to amuse him.

As expected, his eyes zeroed in on the pair of panties. His gaze lit up, and he let out a huff of approval. He reached out, and tugged at the narrow side. "Cuuute. It suits you, Maka...though I think you'd take well to something a little more..._wilder_." A spark of madness flickered behind his eyes. Maka could only begin to imagine what he wished to dress her in.

Well, maybe some other time. Right now, the act was to un-dress, not re-dress. Smirking, he turned his focus away from her oh so adorable panties and instead to her hands. She stared, unknowing as he proceeded to place them against the front of his pants. No belt today, he'd been at home, so he hadn't bothered putting one on. Maka's eyes widened exponentially as she gaped at him. He gave her a short nod.

"We ain't got all day. Take 'em off already, I need some air in there." He pressed her hand closer, and her fingers twitched in surprise, closing partway against his groin and giving a light squeeze. Giriko let out a low groan. She was taking to his lessons quite well. "Just like that, yeah..." Maka felt it before she saw it-that stiffening sensation, and then the slight bulge in the material beneath her. Had she just...given him an erection? Even at times like this, she was still using clinical terms. But it was correct, nevertheless...

_With just one touch, I...I did...that...I made him...feel good... _For the first time since they'd began this bizarre encounter, Maka felt a palpable sense of power. She didn't have to do anything special, all she had to do was just...be herself, and go with what felt right between the both of them. She didn't seem quite as awkward as she had a moment ago. She felt...empowered now, more like a woman than a girl.

Age difference aside-she was certain there was one-she was a woman, and he was a man. She had an effect on him, and that effect was mind-blowingly positive. She couldn't deny it: the sex, and the challenge of being with this man in such a way, it was a very thrilling experience. Maka wasn't one to back down from anything.

That's what it was, wasn't it? Giriko wasn't threatening her. He was challenging her. Daring her to join him, to see if she could honestly keep up with his pace. There was something in her that, for whatever reason, drew him to her. In him she was finding something that, no matter how much rationale screamed at her, absolutely screamed for her to run away, run away from it...she couldn't. She just couldn't.

In this act, there was a form of release...a release that she didn't even realize she needed. But now that she'd tasted it, it was like blood in the water, a Vampire's first bite: she wanted more. She had the choice, and the morals, to turn away and say no, but she hadn't. She had made the decision to take that plunge, and in her normal state of mind had grabbed a hold of him. She had chosen to continue their game.

Did this mean that Maka was normally insane?

Her fingers fiddled with the button on his jeans, before slipping it out of the hole, and reaching down to pull the zipper. The sound it made was faint, and Giriko looked at her expectantly as she was about to remove her touch. He wanted her to go all the way-or at least, as far enough that mattered to him. So, bringing her hands to his sides instead, Maka began to tug on his pants, at first rather nervous but then getting into it as the fact that they weren't moving fast enough started to annoy her. Huh, even at times like this, she could feel such emotions.

Managing to get his jeans partway down, Maka was treated to the sight of another dark pair of boxers-should she ask him about his color choices later?-with a noticeable bulge in the front. If it hadn't been clear under his baggy jeans, it was blindingly obvious now that the chainsaw in the garage was not the only piece of heavy equipment that Giriko was packing. Maka wasn't sure if she wanted to slap herself for the dirty joke or not.

He was leaning over her, surveying her, picking and choosing certain parts of her-places to tease, to tantalize, to torment. Ways to induce pleasure, or pain. So many things he could do to her! It was their second time together. How would he decide to remember it?

_Well...we __**would've**__ had our second time at the bookstore, but I might've gotten her fired if we'd did it there. Heh._ He grinned to himself. _Guess I can make up for it now._

His gaze drifted over her one more time, before he brought his lips back down to hers, and kissed her slowly. Not as forcefully as other times, but it was still powerful, driven. It wasn't the strength, it was the passion. That's what made these kisses so intense, in Maka's view: the desire behind them. Giriko had different ways, different levels of expressing his want for her, but they all packed their own punch. None of them could be considered 'weaker'. Just differently styled.

His left hand was crawling down her chest and across her belly. It stopped at the edge of her undies, and plucked at the fabric a few times, before breaking the kiss. He brought his hand back upwards, until it was right in front of her face. She blinked, as he extended his index and middle fingers, their tips brushing against her lips. Maka wasn't sure what to do. _Does he...want me not to make any sound? Does he want me to bite him? Lick him?_

She was closest with the last two. "Suck on them." Maka was confused. "Why? Did you put something on your hand?" Her naivete was astonishing, but it just meant that he needed to teach her a few more lessons. It was her first time trying this, he was certain of it, which was why he wanted her spit. Easiest way to make things go more smoothly. After this, he'd probably never have to do this method again-she'd be excited enough on her own once she realized what was coming.

He shook his head, and lightly flicked her chin. "No dumb-ass, I want to try something." Her expression changed some then, not with lust but with a bit of indignant anger. Was he seriously insulting her during their second time together? Noticing the look she was giving him, Giriko decided to quell her rage by stoking her curiosity. "You'll see what it is when it happens. But I can promise you'll like it. Besides," he added on, with another playful grin, "It'll give me an idea of what _else_ you can do with your mouth."

Oh, boy. Maka's face was on fire. She may have been in the dark about some sexual practices, but she got the innuendo there. _He wants me to-!_ Her thought was cut off as she saw Giriko, looking at her, waiting with that hungry, come hither gaze trained on her. She'd just have to trust him, and hope she liked the answers she got this time. So, bringing her lips to his fingers, she pressed them around the tips, and began sucking them gently. He nodded, and motioned towards her.

"Not just the tips. The whole thing. Get them nice and _wet_." She ignored the implications this time, and followed his instructions without a word. Taking the whole of both fingers into her mouth-okay, he had big hands-she rolled her tongue around them, coating all of their surface with more of her saliva. During this, she continued to suck on them as well.

He looked satisfied with her performance, and in a few more moments took them out. His right hand was at her underwear this time, and began pulling them down, down, down. Soon they were at her ankles. He looked at her then. "Kick them off and draw up your legs." She did so, not seeing where they landed, and her legs trembled as they lifted, starting to understand what was going on. He positioned his left hand at her entrance. Her whole body was shaking now.

"One..." He counted, and with a single smooth motion had slipped both fingers inside. Apparently, Giriko didn't understand the point of a countdown. Maka flinched at first-she wasn't quite used to having things poking around down there, so it still felt a bit weird. There was a bit of sensitivity.

But soon enough, that speck of pain was going to become nonexistent.

With a steady rhythm, he began, going in and out with deliberate motions. He wasn't trying to speed through it, he wanted to make sure Maka felt it, and didn't forget it, either. She didn't see how she could-the feelings that were coursing through her body at that moment were so intense. Her toes were curling, and she was panting, as she twitched and her hips bucked-like when he'd used his mouth to stimulate her. There wasn't just one way to have sex, there were so many different techniques and methods, little games you could play with one another.

"G-Giriko...ah..." Maka's eyes were half-lidded, and she was torn between whether to clutch at the couch beneath her, or cling to him for support. In the end, she chose the latter option, hands linking securely behind his neck. But she didn't sit up. Instead, she brought him down, somehow, his face just an inch shy of hers. He seemed to like her boldness, and he certainly liked the noises she was making. Curling his fingers just so, he turned them slightly while inside her, and this time she cried out loudly from the sensation of his fingertips brushing the sensitive walls.

He could feel it-if he didn't start fucking her properly soon, he was going to snap. The foreplay wasn't bad, in fact it was great-but that was the problem. It was too good. He wanted his release _now_. He didn't feel like instructing her in anything further for today. He just wanted the payoff.

His thumb was a bit above her entrance, pressing against the soft flesh again and again as he searched for that one spot-the little nub, that special button that only girls possessed. He pushed one more time as he gave a last thrust with his fingers, and Maka arched up beneath him, letting out a throaty moan right into his ear. She rubbed up against him, tongue flicking at his ear. His fingers slipped out of her, damp with a new substance. He brought it up between them, and teased her with a show of licking it off. Once he was done, his hands had placed hers on the waist of his boxers. His gaze was wanting, so badly. "You know what to do."

She slid them off, shedding the last piece of clothing between them. His erection refused to be ignored, and Maka could feel it between them, even thought it wasn't touching her-yet. He grabbed her hand, and without warning placed it against his bare cock. She jumped, and would have let go, if he hadn't then forced her fingers to wrap around the length by pressing down on them. Maka had to marvel, as startling as it was of an experience, at just how thick it was, how it seemed to throb in her grasp. _I suppose I could consider this a hands-on sex ed? _Cue the rimshot.

He wasn't going to make her stroke it. Or suck it. But, he was going to teach her how to dress it. "Oi." Reaching down into the pocket of his discarded jeans on the floor, he pulled out a thin little packet. Maka stared at him, eyes widening. "Is that what I think it is?"

That smirk. That evil little smirk. Giriko nodded, and handed it over to her. "You do the honors, Princess." The look on her face amused him. "Just think of it as...putting a sock over a banana." Oh God, the mental images!

"Hurry up, I ain't a patient man." Unable to find any other way to resolve the situation, Maka found herself opening the package, and removing the condom. Doing her best to follow his 'advice'-what, was she seriously supposed to thank him for that?-she managed to get it on, and found her touch lingering unintentionally. But Giriko was done waiting.

Removing her hand from his member, he pulled her closer. Since they were both sitting up now, he brought her onto his lap, her legs spread to either side of him. Holding her securely, he eased her down, until all of him had entered her in one motion. She drew in a small breath, wincing slightly-she still couldn't believe she could actually fit him-before pulling herself closer to his chest.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her gentle, shivering breaths tickled his skin. His hands rested on her waist, and he looked at her with a gleam in his eye. Kissing her once more, he began.

With each thrust, a new wave of euphoria and ecstasy would shoot through her, not just her veins or her conscious mind, but through all of her, every inch of her being. Maka was not shy about letting him know exactly how he was making her feel, in that moment. Her hands were running through his hair, they were dragging up and down his back, they were clawing at his shoulders. She moaned and gasped and panted into his hearing, her cries begging him in their own special way, her way, for more. He sped up his pace, and she responded by arching up against him once more, nipping at the shell of his ear. Giriko growled, and bit at her neck in pleasurable retaliation.

Everything that had happened before, everything that had led up to this, this moment, it was no more. Nowhere to be found in Maka's consciousness. All could see, feel, hear, taste, smell, the only wavelength she was in synch with...was his. Giriko. Gi-ri-ko. She could feel it, her climax was drawing near. She wasn't quite ready to end yet, though. She wanted to savor this a little bit longer.

The feeling of someone's arms wrapped around her, the sensation of somebody being focused on her and only her...the desire to feed into another, to drive them over the edge with passion...in this moment, she was important. Mistake though it may have been, she knew she would still treasure this. She didn't get a say in her feelings there.

This time, her lips found his neck, kissing hungrily as she tried to do to him what he'd done to her. Obviously, her teeth weren't that sharp, and his throat wasn't like hers, but damn she she was going to try. Biting down as hard as she could, she tried to suck at Giriko's collar. He responded with something akin to a roar, and his hand had found her hair. Pulling her head back, he now turned his attention to her neck yet again as his frantic pace continued.

"Ah...ah..._haah_!" Maka felt it, that ultimate shockwave on the brink of frying her system. It sounded like a bad thing, but in the case of the human body and sex, it was actually quite pleasant. Climax was a force to be reckoned with after a good session, and Maka was looking forward to it, even as underneath it all, she didn't want the intimacy to end.

Her hands clung a bit more greedily to his back, and she felt the hair on her head fall down her shoulders in one fell swoop-Giriko had removed her pigtails. Ash-blonde locks fell into forest green eyes as she looked at him, looked at this man who had both taken so much from her, yet given her plenty. He seemed to be regarding her as well, placing his forehead against hers for a moment and hissing.

"Maka..." He gave another thrust.

Her head flew back, as the tremor wracked her body from the bottom up. She had reached her peak. Such a rush-it shot up her spine, and down her legs, into her toes and fingers with clouds of adrenaline and sex fog behind her eyes, drifting through her mind. She was trembling, she was trying to catch her breath, she couldn't form any coherent thoughts or sentences. All she felt was the lingering pleasure, and the body entangled with hers.

Watching her during the act and afterwards was almost as much fun as the act itself. Giriko lived for the lust, he thrived off of the friction and desire that built up between him and his partners. But that was it. In this case however, there was something extra, something more...he actually gave a damn about his partner and what she did, not just what she did to him or for him. He was more focused on his actions-he didn't just want her to like it...he wanted her to like...

...him.

"Fuck! Maka!" He came hard, falling into her as he did so. She squealed, startled even as drained as she was, and nearly fell backwards. If he hadn't steadied himself with a hand laid flat beneath them, she probably would have. His other hand was still holding her, while both of her arms were wrapped around him. She seemed to have come down a bit from the high, but the look on her face was dreamy and blissful as she looked at him. "You...you said my name." He felt his heart jump. It didn't usually do that.

He had said her name. _Shit._ That wasn't good.

Sure, the sex had been great, out of this world. But the fact that he'd gotten that caught up in it? Not so much. He'd have to address that later. Now would have been better, but honestly? He was enjoying himself, and he'd end the moment when he damn well felt like it. That time just wasn't going to be soon.

After a few more moments of quiet and steady breathing, he slowly pulled out of her, and lay back on the couch, folding an arm behind his head. It was a bit awkward getting used to the shifted positions, but soon Maka was able to settle in against his side, as his other arm draped over her shoulder loosely. As her head rested by his shoulder, she raised a hand and began to crawl over his ribs with her index and middle fingers. She didn't know why. Did she just want to touch him some more?

He watched her for a few moments, before reaching over and taking her hand in his. His thick fingers threaded through with her thinner, smaller ones, and for as much of a horndog as he acted, he seemed to be deep in thought while enjoying the quiet contact with her.

Maka wondered about this. That was a good thing, right? She wanted him to like being with her?

Well, while they were together...yes. But that wasn't going to be a possibility. Not with the relationship outline he had in mind. Maka shouldn't have been having fun with this. He was only going to break her heart in the end.

But her heart had already been broken once. If she was going to get hurt again, she may as well get something out of it. Was that a positive attitude to have?

And where would it all go from here?

**A/N: And thus ends another chapter. How are you all doing?  
><strong>

**Yep. Like I said last week, LEMONS. [And some humor, hee.] Hopefully, it was believable enough...I don't wanna be writing impossible or OOC sex. Yes, I even try to stick to character during these times. And aww, some light cuddling at the end. Might it lead to anything more...?**

**Moving right along: more info on Giriko and his history! That spider obviously means something to him, but what? And why is he so insistent on keeping those reasons under lock and key? Maka is obviously curious here, though she can't really pry any further than this...yet. X3**

**And, my FAVORITE part of writing this whole chapter: the chainsaw! For anyone who's wondering, why the horror movie reference, it goes like this:**

**If you've read the 'SE' manga [idk about the anime], there are at least two killers who are blatant Western horror movie nods. Sonson J, from Emerald Lake? Compare that to Jason Voorhees, of Crystal Lake. And the former is wearing a shirt w/a '13th' on it, AND a cloth sack over his head. Jason did that in his first appearance in the second flick. **

**And Frey D. Saoko [I think that was her last name-yes, a woman], who wore a striped sweater, had claws, and made people listen to a cursed record, before killing them in their dreams. Although the record bit doesn't fit, everything else does-Freddy Krueger, anyone? **

**In my opinion, Giriko is a walking horror movie reference just waiting to happen. And what better movie to suit him than something like the [original] 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'? I don't see him as a horror movie buff, but I could see him being into something like that one title, for whatever reason [and there is a reason, however small...]. I hope this makes sense.**

**Alrighty, then. As always, feedback is encouraged, welcomed and appreciated. Hope you're all having a wonderful New Years so far. Next time: Exercise, and exorcising a few nerves, via a heart-to-heart w/a unexpected but familiar face. Will it be enough to quash Maka's concerns? **

**See you soon, and take care!  
><strong>


	12. Circles

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Soul Eater'. All rights belong to Okubo Atsushi. I also do not own any of the songs referenced. All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**Circles**

"Come on! I wanna see some running! This is weak!"

"Aww, man...I'm getting so dizzy...!"

"My legs feel like jelly!"

"I...'wheeze'...my sides...'wheeze'...stitches in my sides!"

"I'm hot! And tiiired!"

It was a new day in Death City, with Saturday morning classes underway at the college. Maka's first course up was Gym, which consisted of various athletic activity. Her first round of physical stimulation for the day-on the days she had the class, she'd do her morning routine in the afternoon instead-it consisted of mostly training exercises, sports and weight lifting.

Right now, they were doing laps. One of the older students had gathered a group together, which included Maka and her friends. After this, it was back to being on their own. Maybe she'd focus on doing some stretching routines today.

Maka didn't mind Gym at all-even though she was no Superman, she was still quite fit for someone her age. She did work out on her own, after all. And she liked being able to keep up with the course. It was a strange combination, being both book smart and yet decently athletic. Most people assumed they didn't go together normally. Maka didn't see why not.

As she finished another lap, she happened to pass by none other than the Thompson twins and Kid, who were all faring the routine at various levels. Patty was the most enthusiastic of the three, bouncing more than she was really running, and laughing all the way. Liz was worn out, still trying to run, but it was at a much slower pace. She wiped the sweat from her brow and whined. "This is ridiculous...I just woke up, and already I feel like I need to take a shower! This sucks!"

Kid was the slowest of the three, constantly backtracking and running over and over the same areas without actually completing the lap. On his face was a look of consternation, and Maka was boggled at his level of concentration to the task at hand, even though he didn't really seem to be getting anywhere. If he kept it up, he'd wear himself right out.

"What's he doing?" she asked the girls as she looked back, watching him restart once again.

"Trying to run in the exact center of the track to make a perfect ellipsis," Patty giggled. Liz rolled her eyes. "We attempted to tell him it's hopeless, but he just got mad because we were disturbing his focus. So I don't care. Let him pass out from heatstroke, it's not my problem."

She was pouting, looking back at him with those baby blues of hers. Maka knew she did care, but coddling someone like Kid was not a good idea. Granted, he'd just do what he wanted anyway, whether or not you were there to join him. She was amazed he could actually ever be swayed by reason, considering how his logic worked sometimes. Such was the power of Liz and Patty Thompson. The three of them, as odd as they were, made a good team.

Eventually, laps ended, with Kid unsuccessful at completing a whole one. But that was okay, he'd still gotten plenty of exercise. He was practically dragging his arms evenly on the ground when he finally reached the trio where they were gathered. The twins had liked the idea Maka had about doing the stretches, so they'd decided to join her. But it wound up requiring them to pair up. Since Liz and Patty were already a team, Maka wound up working with Kid. She hoped it wouldn't take forever to get through this, she knew how fussy he could be about details.

"Here, you go first. I'll spot you." Standing behind him, Maka waited for him to extend his arms back for her to grab. As he did so, he stopped partway. "Maka?"

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"Am I even?" She blinked. "Even?"

"Yeah, am I lined up properly with you? I don't want to be too far to one side." Inwardly, Maka groaned. The OCD was rearing its ugly head again. Maka took a look at how they were standing. Interestingly enough, they were lined up about right with one another. She could reach him easily.

"You're okay." There was a pause. Maka hoped he didn't insist on checking for himself. Was this going to be a good morning, or a long one? After another couple of seconds, he spoke.

"...Alright, I trust you! Pull!" Maka broke into a relieved smile, and proceeded to do her job as partner. They'd make it through this just fine.

"So, how are things in your life, Maka?" She was stretching forwards with her legs split to either side, while he leaned lightly against her shoulders, to hold her in place. "It's been awhile since we generally chatted." He tapped her shoulder. "Your left hand is a bit further out than your right. Adjust it." Maka let out a muffled sigh, but did so. Kid smiled, though she couldn't see it. She heard it in his voice, instead. "Thank you!"

As she continued stretching, this time leaning across to touch her toes with her legs together, Maka thought of how she could answer. "I'm...okay. Things have been pretty steady. I go to my classes here, and my shifts at work. And on occasion, I hit you guys up to hang out. That's about it."

Maka didn't feel like divulging anything else. But Kid wasn't one for tact. He went on with the questions, as soon as he got done correcting her form once again. "Reach out a little further with your right hand. And point your left toe slightly. There! So, what's been going on with you and Soul? How is he?"

_Urk._ Maka was glad she wasn't looking at him. Those golden eyes would be going haywire if they had gotten a look at her face right now. She didn't mind her friends being chatty-even a quirky, socially clueless rich boy like Kid was entitled to his moments of proper interaction-but why did it have to be right now, when things were so very hard to explain?

It had gone a little something like...

**…...**

After what had happened with Giriko the afternoon before, Maka had been terrified of going back to face Soul. She was certain he'd be able to tell what she'd done, what she'd gotten up to. She remembered worrying to herself as she'd picked up her clothes to put them back on before gathering her things and leaving.

A hand had caught her wrist as she did so. Giriko was lying on the couch, half-dressed. He'd thrown on his boxers and jeans. His shirt was still discarded to the side.

"...you're in a hurry." She didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. It was over, the moment was done. She was no longer being driven by that hunger, that desire, that want and need. She was Maka Albarn, the one that lived on the outside, the surface. The one who was still clinging on to a hopeless memory. The one who would not admit to having any sorts of feelings for the man beside her. The one who was still innocent, unspoiled, untouched. The one who wasn't sporting new bruises running across her skin, bruises that told all too well of where she'd been.

Giriko had looked at her then, and she at him. She'd taken in every last detail: the way his hair hung just so above his eyes, the way his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. The way his hand held her, slipping down from her wrist to once again link with her fingers. He seemed to be fascinated by their tinier size and delicacy. His lips had parted, those white teeth had gleamed. "Where you running to?"

She'd given him a smile, but Maka had felt it behind her eyes; there was a hint of sadness, as she took her hand from his and resumed her search. Once she found all her garments, she began to pull them on. Finished dressing, she picked up her purse, and headed for the door. He'd called out to her before she'd left. "Oi. Woman." She didn't respond, and he'd huffed. "Maka." She looked back at him.

He was standing, holding the little spider in his hand again. There was a smile on his face, though it wasn't quite so cocky as usual. Pocketing it, he'd grabbed his shirt off the floor, and headed for the hallway.

"Thanks. I'll see you around." She'd slipped out the door before he'd disappeared into his room.

It was eating her up inside, to know that she could be so swayed by a guy like Giriko. This time, she had no excuses: she'd willingly given into him, there was no third party clouding her judgement. She was guilty as sin.

But guilty...guilty of what, exactly? Guilty of lying to her friends, sure. But what was the full punishment for sleeping with a guy like him? Would she be kept up late at night with ugly, twisted dreams? Would she break into sweats and shivers, would she crumble into dust?

Well, if her friends found out...

She'd had to swallow hard to block the panic that was rising up in her throat. What would they think of her, perfect little straight-A Maka, the good girl, having given herself to such a beast? Would they think her crazy? Would they call her deluded? Would they make fun of her?

Maybe they'd have her institutionalized. So many worries. So much fear.

It was a pipe dream. No matter what sort of...'puppy love' she may have fallen into with Giriko, it had to stop. Now. She had enough issues on her plate with Soul and the fact that she'd seemingly slept with someone else out of a drunken retaliation. She didn't need to start developing feelings for this mistake that would never acknowledge her as anything more than a good fuck. Logic won out over the mixed up feelings in her heart. Those moments spent in his arms were just that, moments. Fleeting, like water through fingers.

Hoping that her new resolve was enough to get her through the next meeting, she'd headed back home, planning her actions from the moment she reached the apartment complex. Straight to her bedroom, then off to the shower. She didn't want Soul catching sight of her before she got cleaned up, and clad in something a little less revealing. Her hair had been completely messed up when the pigtails were pulled down. Maka hadn't bothered redoing them, opting instead to quickly comb her fingers through her hair a few times before smoothing it out and brushing it from her her eyes.

Luck was on her side tonight, as she was able to make it upstairs and slip away inside without a greeting party. This time when she entered her room, she found herself locking the door. It was the first time she could ever remember doing so. She'd never once tried to shut Soul out from accessing her. What if there was an emergency?

Well...did doubting your sanity while reeking of sex and liquor count?

She still felt guilty afterwards.

Maka was able to enjoy a long soak in the shower, but even as she washed away the stains of the day, those memories stayed firmly rooted in her mind. Image after image, like screenshots, photographs. Every moment of that entire afternoon, from when she'd first stepped through that gate, until she'd walked out of his house once more, unsure whether to be joyous or ashamed. She couldn't just wash away how she felt.

It was only after she stepped out of the shower that she ran into Soul. He hadn't bathed yet, and was on his way to the kitchen. Dinner hadn't been started. He was going to do it, but Maka insisted that she cook tonight. It would be easier to avoid the questions and possible staring if she was holed up with the stove and pans. Soul let her go, saying nothing about her early shower or asking where she'd been. Perhaps he hadn't even known she'd left? Highly unlikely, but still a possibility. He could've come home just recently enough to not have gotten a chance to realize Maka had been out.

What did it matter when he had or hadn't realized she was home, anyway? Maka was driving herself bonkers with these pointless theories!

Focusing on the meal, it didn't take her very long to start feeling her own appetite come barreling to the surface. Looks like the day's events had helped her to work up one very hungry stomach. Was that a good thing? She supposed so, but...

Dinner had passed by with light chit-chat; Maka had simply told Soul she went out to "drop something off". It wasn't a full lie, she'd originally set out with that spider, intending to give it back to Giriko. And she had. Just...somehow, dropping off that little spider had wound up with her being nearly frightened to death by his performance as a slasher movie mascot, then gradually coaxed and seduced into a second roll in the hay. Her second time, in general.

And it had been with **_that man_**. She wouldn't focus on the fact that he hadn't actually coerced her at all, she had grabbed him by her own volition, and told him to go on. Like she was really going to spill all of that to Soul without any warning, though. She didn't even know how they were ever going to make it onto the subject in the first place. Drugs? More booze?

_Even if I'm there for him, I know he's not being honest with me. Not yet. For now, I am entitled to my secrets._ That's what she had thought at the time, as the conversation had gone on, to the subject of classes. Soul was undertaking a new project in his music class, and he was starting work on it this upcoming Monday. Maka had contributed two things to the discussion, the title of the short story they were going to analyze on the same day in English class, and that Math was still a pain, as hard as she studied. They seemed weak, but they were the best she could come up with.

The fear was practically breathing down her neck, salivating on her shoulders. It was ready to devour her. The boy she could once tell anything to was now like a stranger. It was horrifying. She'd do anything to change things...but she couldn't do _that_. She couldn't tell the truth.

For all her bravery, it felt as if the majority had just been bravado, and like she really hadn't made any progress at all. It was a thorny path she'd stumbled into...and now, she could only follow, trying to clear the thorns with her hands. Trying to make it something valid and viable, a true road. She was making her way, but her hands were so bloodied and mangled. Was it really worth it? There must be a better way to accomplish this. Perhaps she should burn all the thorns away?

But then...what if she burned herself?

That was the note Maka had ended on when she'd crawled into bed. It had felt so empty, being under the covers alone. No one to hold on to. No strong arms to wrap around her. She'd rolled over, facing the wall, and tried not to let out a wail.

_Don't tell me, I'm...__**missing**__ him?!_

**…...**

"Maka...Maka..._Maka_!"

"Huh?" The girl came to; Kid was shaking her where she sat, stretched over, and she realized then that she'd zoned out right in the middle of Gym. Where was her mind, indeed.

"It's my turn now!" Kid beamed at her, and bowed his head slightly. "I'll do my best to keep it even, but I need you to watch out for me, too!" Maka sighed at his silliness, but agreed nevertheless. He was her friend, she could do this for him. It was because they were friends that she put up with this to begin with.

Watching him with heavy green eyes, taking in the boy's lean figure, she had to wonder: what was Kid's opinion on all this 'love' stuff? He didn't have anybody, Maka wasn't even sure if he'd ever expressed interest in anyone. Then again, Kid was notorious for what some might call 'boundary issues'...maybe that's what had scared them off? He wasn't a bad guy, honest! He was just a little strange! Wasn't everyone? On a scale of one to ten, Kid was harmless.

Unless you pissed him off. Granted, given his love for symmetry, sometimes that was a little too easy to achieve...just ask Black*Star.

"Hey, Kid." Maka's mouth had opened before she'd had a chance to stop herself. He replied, a bit muffled. "What is it? Do I need to move?"

"No, no, you're..." Maka found herself looking over, and saw that he actually was a bit off with his right side. "Straighten the right arm," she said, patting his shoulder. He did so. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh? What is it, then?" Maka must've been pretty damn lost to be asking Kid for relationship advice. But he was her friend, and on the whole level-headed. He could be quite professional when needed, she'd seen him in action. He might have a more rational answer...might being the key word here.

She took a deep breath. "Have you ever, well..." She had to try not to chew on her lower lip. "...felt feelings you thought you shouldn't have? For something, or...someone else." There! She'd said it! Now how was Kid going to take it?

The air was silent where they sat, the rest of the world seeming to move without them. Maka was now wondering if perhaps it hadn't been such a bright idea to ask Kid for any sort of answer. Maybe the question had shocked him so bad, his body had seized up. Rigor mortis? Well, he was named Death the Kid, after all...

_Oh God, the lousy jokes. Make them stop. _Maka was certain this was a sign of her dwindling sanity. _I'm sorry, Kid...forgive me. _She had to make sure that one never saw the light of day outside of her twisted little mind. For a bookworm, she was awfully..._messy _in her thoughts. Rather dirty, actually...had she always been this way, or had it been triggered by the last week's events? She had no clue.

"Hmm...well, I suppose you are one of my close friends. You accept everybody just as they are." Maka flinched slightly at this-she knew it was meant to be a compliment, but right now, it just rang so...so untrue. Still, she continued to listen attentively, as Kid sat up to whisper into her ear behind his cupped hand.

"Sometimes, when I see a line of numbers, and I look at the beautiful eight, and then, my eyes drift over to the seven beside it-that jagged, angled, hook of a number, that **loathsome** being, and I find myself thinking oh, perhaps it is the beauty of the eight, but that seven...it actually...looks...sort of...a bit..._decent?!_"

He drew back sharply, a wild-eyed look on his face as he raised an arm to hide it. "The shame! I am a disgusting creature, I don't deserve to live! To tarnish my beloved symbol of symmetry with such a comparison-!" Throwing himself to the ground then, he beat at it with his fists, kneeling on the court. Of all things, Maka's question had set him off on another tangent. She had to bring Kid back down to Earth, and fast.

However, she didn't want to bug the twins, or let them catch wind of what was going on-this conversation was meant for her and Kid alone to hear. Hopefully, his current hysterics hadn't reached their side yet.

"While I'm sorry you have to...deal with that," Maka began, trying not to get distracted by how such an action could possibly be detrimental in one's life, "that's not really very helpful, I'm sorry. Kid, you've never...loved someone before?" At this, the boy stopped his mini panic attack, and looked at her with a new expression of surprise. "Maka. Are you asking me for relationship advice?"

The girl deadpanned. _Not advice per say, more like...hints towards the possible answers?_ Nobody could decide what she needed to do; it was up to her to choose for herself. It was her life to live. But they could help light the ways. "You've got it all wrong, I-"

He clapped a hand on Maka's shoulder. "Say no more. I understand your feelings completely. You're wondering why your heart is telling you to chase after someone unfamiliar, different." Maka's jaw dropped. "I have to wonder though, why you're putting such limits on yourself in the first place. I mean..."

Looking at her thoughtfully, his golden eyes softened as he gave her a rare smile. "It's someone your heart chose, Maka. Would your heart, based on what you know of yourself, be drawn to someone who truly wasn't worth your time?"

Letting go of her shoulder, Kid let out a sigh, and closed his eyes. "It's possible to make mistakes in judgement, and to get hurt instead of finding happiness. But if you keep living in fear of the what ifs, you'll never find out for certain what will happen if you actually open up to someone, and let them in. You'll never know who the right one is."

Then, he started laughing. "Even I, the son of the great Shinigami-sama, am capable of error! Why, just today I folded the triangle on the toilet paper backwards!" He shivered, and a momentary look of discomfort passed his features. Maka tensed-was he about to start throwing another fit?

"Yet I...somehow..._somehow_, managed to carry on. My disgusting self manages to continue on...forever striving for perfection." It took a few seconds, but eventually the distress was replaced with his usual neurotic cheer. Was that a possible combo? "Because I try again! And then I get it right! Hahaha!" Now he seemed to be completely denying his previous...mishap. Quite loudly, too. Was this his way of handling his fear?

Maka was torn between joy, at actually having received a real answer-how was Kid so wordy on the subject, anyway? Funny that those words should fall from the lips of one so obsessive-and confusion, at how such a serious discussion could suddenly make the leap to toilet humor, rather literally. Why did she need to know he folded his toilet paper, or how? At least it was reassuring to know he made mistakes...? Though wrongly folding such a thing was...not entirely comparable to what she'd done...

Just as she was about to ask him where his first answer had come from, they were suddenly tackled-that was Patty to Maka-and interrupted by the twins. Liz grinned at them. "What's up with the little huddle here? Having a good story swap while the rest of us are exercising?"

She waved a hand, calling them to follow her. "We're done with our stretches. Now what d'you wanna do? There's another group activity, I think." The pair walked over, Maka with a little more difficulty seeing as Patty was still clinging tightly to her neck, and made their way to where the small crowd stood.

The game of the day was basketball. Maka didn't have any time to ponder over what Kid had said-she needed to keep her head focused, even if she still didn't understand the rules. She'd tried playing it with her friends a few years back in high school, but no one had explained it then, and she still hadn't quite figured it out now. The play-through was a mess, she couldn't score any points for her team, but at least this time around she wasn't just standing around and staring. She was able to move a bit more, though ultimately she had no idea what her moves were supposed to accomplish. Why couldn't someone take a few moments to fill her in?

Her team lost, but thankfully this time there was no punishment, since it was a class game, not one between friends with stakes for fun. Maka had lost the last time too, and as team captain-she didn't volunteer, the mantle was bestowed upon her by Black*Star, who'd really wanted the title for himself-she'd had to ask her dad to go out with her for a father-daughter day, as a punishment also concocted by said boy. There had been a few nice moments, but most of it was just too uncomfortable for her to really bother remembering fondly.

Just as the game wrapped up the bell rang, and everyone headed towards the locker rooms and school building. Maka too was a part of this crowd, following behind Liz and Patty. Kid had gone in a slightly different direction, since obviously men and women didn't change together. Now that she wasn't being forced to focus on a complicated sport, she was able to think back fully on the answer Kid had given her.

He was direct in his wording, that was for certain. Even when he wasn't going overboard to include every detail on a speech, to make it as precise as possible, he still managed to be quite thorough, conveying his main points in a clear and understandable way. He'd told her, straight up-at least before the bit about the toilet paper had come in-that she couldn't be so certain of error in her feelings, not when they were there in the first place. They had more of a reason than what she'd ascribed to them. At least, it was a possibility, if Maka actually decided to go ahead and get caught up in Giriko's web.

Turning on the shower head and basking under the lukewarm water that washed over her body, Maka closed her eyes, and let out a soft sigh. Kid was telling her that she needed to trust herself more, and properly determine whether such a pursuit was truly a waste of time, or if there was something more to it. She dismissed Giriko because of his reputation and his habits, because she thought they didn't mesh with hers. On the surface, the most superficial things didn't.

When they were together though, she couldn't deny that there was something there. A spark, a flame, a charge, a magnetic pull. They were able to interact in a way that was honestly...pleasant for her. Yes, it was terrifying at some points, but in the end, she couldn't deny that she had had fun with Giriko. Not just the sex, but the other parts too. Like talking to him, getting to know him.

The man was a Grade-A loon, but he was unique. He was who he was, and he didn't try to tone it down or apologize for anything. If you didn't like it, you could fuck right off. Anybody who stepped up to challenge him would be swiftly struck down.

Maka mused on this. She had gotten in his face, the night of the party while smashed, the morning after when she'd confronted him, at the store when he'd cornered her, at his house when he'd nearly given her a heart attack with that damn chainsaw. And even a little when they were intimate. She was new to the world of sex, and it was up to him to lead her. But it was on her to actually follow his lessons properly. Sometimes, there was some questioning. The payoff, so far, had been worth it.

If she were to say okay, and admit that maybe, just maybe...even as broken as she was, she was kinda-sorta attracted to the brute, what then? She knew that while he may have been into her on a physical level, enjoying the sessions they'd shared, he had no desire to extend the connection any further. He spent time with multiple women. Emotions, aside from those of lust and anger, it seemed, were not his strong suit.

Her heart thudded. He couldn't give her the love she was searching for. Not completely. When they were together, sure. Things flowed, and she could almost believe that he really wanted her and only her. The feelings were real. They could very well be a 'real' couple.

But as soon as they were done, as soon as he'd had his fill of her for the time being...they would part, and she would be left alone, with only the memory of how close he'd held her, how safe she felt in his arms, probably because he enthralled and frightened her so, even as she tried to face him head-on. Who would be mad enough to go head-to-head with Giriko, of all people-aside from her, apparently?

Perhaps because she was so vulnerable right now, so confused and desperate for attention and contact, that's why she'd fallen so quickly down that rabbit hole. Why she remembered his touch so vividly.

She knew that she couldn't commit to that sort of arrangement, a loveless relationship. Her heart would get in the way, and soon that 'puppy love', as she had dubbed it, would bloom into something far more powerful-and painful. Even as lonely as she may have been, Maka didn't want to deal with the crushing blow of another heartbreak. If she could've just put her feelings aside, who knew? Maybe she'd agree to him dropping in and out of her life whenever he felt like it, for another sex romp.

In the end, she couldn't follow Kid's advice. She couldn't let Giriko in. The fear would win out.

If he came looking for her again, Maka would have to turn him down, firmly but gently. She didn't know how he'd react, but she hoped he'd take it well. Like he'd said before, there were plenty of other women in the world. And she may've been fun to him, but she wasn't anything really special. He wasn't going to suddenly see her in a new light.

The soap suds slid down her body and onto the shower floor, swirling in a foamy mass down the drain. Shutting off the water once she was clean, Maka went to go grab her towel. Drying her hair before wrapping it around herself, she headed back to her locker to change. Following a couple hours of nothing to do, she had her second class of the day, History.

When applying for classes at the college, Maka hadn't been entirely sure what she'd wanted to do, so she'd simply gone with a basic schedule, sampling a bit of each field for a general degree. A bit like high school, a bit different. Still, not much seemed to have changed, other than the frequency of her lessons.

After she arrived at home, she'd have to see Soul again. That reminded her-she had to prepare for that party of his. She was supposed to be the one spreading the word to their friends, right? She should start by finding the twins and letting them know. She'd do that as soon as she was done dressing.

Now, Maka had a new purpose. She was no longer musing over whatever those feelings were that she had for that bruiser. Instead, she was focusing on her job at hand, being the good friend and lending her services. Even as she lied through her teeth, Maka was still trying to make things right. It was strange, attempting to salvage things while unintentionally ruining them again. Perhaps she was meant to be a destroyer, not a creator?

Those thoughts went down into the depths of her troubled mind, as she found her way to Liz and Patty. She could ponder her true purpose later. Right now, it was time to be useful.

**A/N:... 'peeks in' Hello? Anyone out there?  
><strong>

**Here we are, at Chapter Twelve of 'My Favorite Mistake'. Another installment completed, with some heavy soul-searching on Maka's part. Also, the return of the trio! Kid, Liz, Patty~! **

**I love writing out the three of them, even though it can be tricky sometimes to get the feel/dialogue-I often wound/wind up doing some major edits, after having written out the first draft. IDK how many edits there were, but it was a good handful. Hopefully, the finished result is pleasing. **

**Hee, I liked the idea of Maka and Kid having a heart-to-heart. Aside from Soul, Kid would probably be the other male character I could see her doing this with [I'm going by manga here, not anime for my basis]. And I enjoyed the thought of how said session would go, considering it's Kid and all. We've seen how the twins operate when it comes to these things, but...what about Kid? **

**And thus, this chapter was born.**

**Moving on: MAJOR flashback alert! It was way too long to keep on w/the part prior to it. I had to make it its own separate section, b/c like hell am I adding in a 'flashback' header. That's just awkward to me. **

**But! We got to see how things played out after the last Chapter's...'events'. X3 Is this really the end of things? Have both Maka and Giriko truly gotten their fill of one another? It certainly seems that way, doesn't it? We still have a whole lotta story left to tell however, so for now I will neither confirm nor deny anything. **

**And lastly, the party. Again w/the party. The word is going to spread, and soon Soul's 'idea' is going to become a real event. Something that Maka will have to face up to, eventually. It's obvious that Soul is looking to accomplish some unknown agenda here as well, and Maka will have to decide how to handle that when it comes forth; will she be able to deal? Or will she push him away? **

**So many questions. I can't wait for the answers to start coming forth. X3**

**Alrighty, then! Same routine as always: feedback, in any form [reviews/alerts/faves], is welcomed, encouraged and appreciated. I like hearing from all of you who are reading my fic. [Just passed 1000 views, ya-ha!] Although it's currently quiet on the home front...I have faith that this story will eventually find its place. This tale's not even close to finished yet, so we've got some time to find some more new friends [a.k.a my audience]. :)**

**Next time: MAJOR plot development! For those slight few who may be thinking "oh, she lied about this not being a PWP, rawr rawr rawr", here it is: the next layer to our twisted, tangled, tormented tale of two opposites, one hell of a supporting cast, and emotion out the wazoo. Some familiar faces are making the scene, and it's anyone's guess why. Who are they? You'll have to wait for the next Chapter to find out, so if you're really interested...please stick around! I'd love to have you, if you're willing to give me a chance! ^w^  
><strong>

**Take care, everyone!**


End file.
